Transfer
by BellazB08
Summary: Bella is transferred from Australia to America as an exchange student for a few months, but what happens when her father brings her some not so pleasant news? All human.
1. New Places

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1 – New Places

Okay, I had a great life. Good friends, a wonderful caring family, an awesome boyfriend and I lived in Australia. Well guess what, my dad tells me that I am to go to America as an exchange student. What the hell? My dad is sending me to America for three months when I'm in my final year? So here I was at the International airport in Perth, completely and utterly bored. I wouldn't see my boyfriend, my friends or my family for three months. My boyfriend and I had agreed to do the long distance thing until I get back, which I was all for. I didn't want to break up with my boyfriend and then come back and get back with him…

"Dad. Is this really necessary?" I asked him.

"Yes, Bella. It is. Your mother and I have got this all planned out. Now off you go." He said, shooing me to the boarding area. I looked at my father who stood next to my mother, Charlie and Renée. My father was a bit taller than my mom and was not good at expressing emotions. Mom, on the other hand, was and she did it a lot.

"Bye Bella. Take care. We'll miss you! Write to me everyday!!" She called. I rolled my eyes. Typical. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her and then looked at my older brother. He was three years older than me and was in second or third year uni. I forget. I waved to him and walked away and boarded the plane.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I arrived in Seattle and had to find the family I was staying with. On the piece of paper, I was staying with the Cullens. Carlisle Cullen was the father, Esme Cullen was the mother, Emmett Cullen a son, the oldest son, Alice Cullen was the youngest in the family and Edward Cullen was the middle. I walked out and saw a family with a sign saying,

**_Isabella Swan_**

I sighed and walked over to them.

"Hi, are you Isabella Swan?" The big burly boy asked me. He had curly black hair and blue eyes and was reasonably tall.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Great. Let's go. I'm Emmett, by the way." He said as he held out his hand for me. I took it.

"Hi." I smiled back slightly. This guy seemed nice enough.

"I'm Alice." A short girl with short black hair bounced up to me and hugged me. "We're going to be great friends." She stated with a smile. I smiled at her, though she was very bold her enthusiasm and excitement was contagious, slightly.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle." A lady with caramel hair smiled at me. I smiled back; she was very nice and caring by the looks of her. Her husband too, he had blonde hair; both of them were taller than Alice, though Esme was shorter than Emmett.

"Let's head to the car." Carlisle smiled at me and led the way to the car. The whole time Alice was babbling about something I didn't understand. We loaded my bags in the car and headed off for their home in Forks.

"Isabella? Did you hear me?" Alice demanded. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked. I was trying to be polite and make a good impression; I really didn't want this family to hate me. Alice laughed.

"I said, you will meet Edward when we get home. He's reasonably tall, plays football at the school," Alice giggled.

"Has an interest in music." Emmett cut in.

"Major interest."

"Plays piano." And the list went on. All in all, Edward sounded nice.

I sighed as we stopped in front of a large white house. Everyone got out and I followed, looks like this is my home for the next three months. If I really did make good friends here, then I would certainly miss them. I suddenly realized how much I was already missing my boyfriend as I unpacked. He had said that he would see me off, he was probably held up with basketball or football practice or something. Justin was truly a good person, he was loving, kind, caring, compassionate, determined and cunning. He had great ambitions and was admired by everyone at home. He stood at about a six foot four with straight black hair. He was well built and had a tendency to show off his muscles whenever he got the chance. Yes, he was a little full of himself, but beneath that he was a great guy. He also had brown eyes like myself, except his eyes looked close to black.

"Shall I help you?" I heard Alice's voice come from the bedroom door. I smiled.

"Sure, you can begin to put out my clothes while I put away some of my books and CDs." I pointed to the two bags sitting by the closet. Alice smiled and danced over to the bags and began putting my clothes in the closet, not without inspecting them first.

"So you like music?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes. I had an idea of what she was thinking, Alice had told me that her older brother was with a tall blonde girl, who was her best friend. Apparently, Alice liked playing matchmaker.

"Bella? Do you mind if I call you that?" I was surprised when she called me by my usual name; I had forgotten to mention I didn't like being called Isabella. Oh well.

"No. I'm called that at home anyway." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Great. Why do wear such plain and ordinary clothes that cover you up? I mean, you have a great body type, you should show it off more." I blushed at her comment. Alice was entirely wrong. I did not have a good body type, I was pale as ever and I didn't tan, I also had long brown hair with plain brown eyes and an annoying blush. I was very plain and I knew it.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I'm going to take you shopping this afternoon." Alice insisted. I groaned.

"Alice! Please, not shopping! I hate shopping." Alice gasped.

"How can you hate shopping?" She demanded. She dropped the piece of clothing she was holding and walked over, grabbing my wrist, making me put down the books I was holding and dragging me downstairs. "Come on. We're going shopping right now. Maybe this trip will make you change your mind." We were heading for the door when Esme called out.

"Alice! Where are you taking our new guest?"

"Shopping." Alice opened the door and was about to run outside when Esme stopped her.

"Oh no you don't Alice Cullen. Isabella needs to rest after a long journey and we're all dying to hear more about her." Esme smiled at me.

"Fine. Tomorrow, then." Alice huffed and stormed off into the living room. I shot Esme a thankful smile as I passed her. Alice sat me down on the couch and then settled on the windowsill. Carlisle was sitting in an armchair with a newspaper on his lap. Esme sat down next to Emmett on the other couch.

"So, Isabella. What's it -?"

"You can call her Bella. She said that's what she is usually called." Alice interrupted quickly. Carlisle chuckled.

"All right, Bella. What's it like in Australia?" He asked.

"Er…hot and…dry?" My answer sounded more like a question, but how could you describe Australia? It was boring as hell! I hated Perth especially, I mean Melbourne and Sydney were amazing, but Perth was just so damn plain. I hated it. Everyone laughed.

"What's your family like?" Emmett asked.

"Er…my mom is a little dependant…my dad is independent and my brother is…different." Emmett laughed.

"Describe them." Alice demanded. I sighed; I hated all this attention.

**A/N: Haha, like the first chapter? It's a bit different with Bella coming from Australia instead of America, but who cares? I don't. Enjoy it everyone!!**


	2. Learning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2 - Learning

**Edward's Point of View**

"Describe them." I heard Alice demand from the living room. Was our guest already here? I walked into the living room and I heard a sigh. I looked to see who it had come from. It appeared to have come from a girl with brown hair.

"My dad is a police officer, my mother is an interior decorator and my brother is in second or third year uni. Not sure which one." The girl answered Alice's demand. The voice of the girl was amazing; it was so wonderful that I felt myself falling in love with the voice and wanting to hear it more. I'm a little loopy, I know. Alice giggled, which brought me back from my thoughts.

"Hi Edward! Look who's here!!" Alice called. The girl turned and looked up at me. She was beautiful, by far the most beautiful person I had ever met. She had chocolate brown eyes and even though she was pale, I could see some colour on her cheeks. "Bella, this is Edward, my older brother. Edward, this is Bella…our exchange student from Australia."

"Hi." I smiled at her.

"Hello." What a cute accent. I sat next to her, noticing it was the only available seat and shot my sister a glare. She was matchmaking again and I knew it.

"What year are you in?" I asked Bella.

"Er…I think it's junior. I'm not sure. Your schooling system is different to the one in Australia." She replied. I smiled at her and saw the blush rising on her cheeks.

"How does it work in Australia?" Emmett asked.

"Um…well, I'd been in my final year in Australia. But I don't think I am here." She explained. I chuckled.

"Your seventeen?" I guessed. She nodded. "Then you're a junior, with me and Alice." She looked slightly nervous and I wondered why.

"What are your hobbies, Bella?" Alice asked suddenly.

"You know that." Bella mumbled, looking down at her hands in her lap. I looked up at Alice and recognized that grin. She was definitely matchmaking here.

"So? No one else does and we are here to get to know you." Alice defended herself. Bella sighed.

"I like listening to music, I write some songs, and I read a lot and write a few things here and there. Otherwise, nothing much."

"No sport?" Emmett asked, a little disappointed.

"Nope."

"Why not?" He demanded. I rolled my eyes at my older 'brother'.

"Because I am a major klutz, not to mention I'm also accident prone." Emmett stared at her in disbelief before bursting into laughter, that caused Bella to blush again. Bella was so cute when she was embarrassed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

School came around and we had to show Bella around. Ugh I hated school, it was so boring, but with Bella around it might be a bit better. So here we were, sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for Bella. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were here too, they were seniors.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called when Bella entered. Bella was looking at the floor and her head snapped up at the sound of her name, she smiled at us and walked over, taking the only seat available, in between Alice and myself.

"Hi." Bella whispered.

"Bella, this is Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper, who's my boyfriend. And you already know Emmett." Rosalie waved and smiled a tiny bit, Jasper nodded and smiled and Emmett had a full on grin on.

"Hey Bellsie! How are you today?" He boomed. Bella laughed slightly.

"All right and yourself?"

"Wonderful! How's your first day going?" Bella grimaced slightly.

"All right…but Mike Newton's a bit of a creep." She replied. I chuckled. Mike Newton was a junior at our school who tended to flirt with any and ever girl he saw. In other words, he was a player; I was hoping Bella wouldn't fall for his stupid little tricks.

"Yeah, I had that same issue with him, even though I'm a year older." Rosalie spoke up and I was surprised that she was being so friendly. She was usually vain, but I guess she was trying to be nice because Bella was Alice's friend. Alice shuddered.

"He flirts with every single girl…unfortunately a lot of them have fallen for the stupid trick." Alice commented.

"I.E, Jessica Stanley."

"Lauren what's-her-face." Bella and I laughed at the list that Rosalie and Alice were saying of the girls who had fallen for Mike Newton.

"Their idiots, if you ask me." Bella whispered.

"Agreed." Alice practically yelled and Rosalie nodded in agreement. I looked at my 'brother', Emmett. He was staring at Rosalie; I knew he had a thing for her. I suppose she was fairly beautiful what with her blonde hair and blue eyes like Jasper, her tall statuesque body. I just wished he had asked her out a few months ago and she wouldn't be dating that other senior. I kicked him under the chair. He jumped slightly and looked at me, well glared at me really. I smiled back and motioned with my head to talk privately.

"We'll be right back." I said as Emmett and I rose from the table. We walked out of the cafeteria and far away from the table and Rosalie's boyfriend.

"What?" Emmett demanded.

"Dude, if you had asked Rosalie out a few months ago she wouldn't be with that jerk." I jabbed my thumb in the direction of where Rosalie's boyfriend was. I didn't care for his name; in all honesty I hated him. He was also considered a player.

"Whatever. I don't like Rosalie. I mean, she's nice and stuff, but not in that way." Emmett defended himself, crossing his arms over his shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. Emmett's face fell slightly and his posture slumped slightly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"With the way you look at her, yeah."

"Crap!"

"Yeah, crap would be right."

"What do I do?"

"Not look at her so much?" He glared at me as if I was stupid.

"Well, if I did that when I was talking to her, then people would get suspicious."

"Emmett! You can look at her when you talk to her or having a group discussion, as long as you don't stare at her in class, lunch and every other time when she isn't talking or anything. Especially when she's with what's-his-face."

"Jordan McMillan."

"Whatever. How do you know that anyway?" He shrugged.

"Rose gushes about him a lot." I patted him on the back.

"I feel sorry for you, man." He hung his head. "Don't worry. Things will work out. She's only been dating that guy for, what, two months? I don't think she'll be around with him for much longer." He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say, overhearing Alice's conversations with Rosalie is very useful at times." I said in a low voice. Emmett started laughing and we headed back into the cafeteria where our friends were waiting.

"What's so funny?" Alice demanded. I looked to Emmett. He just shrugged.

"Nothing, sis." Emmett said with a smile as he sat down next to Rosalie. Alice glared at him. I sat down next to Bella again and noticed the way Rosalie was looking at Emmett. Did she like him to? That would be…convenient, if she wasn't dating that jerk Jordan whatever. Bella's phone went off then.

"Hello? Oh heya." She got up and walked away from the table with her bag on her shoulder. I wondered who that was.

**A/N: Like it? You should love me for updating so quickly and if anyone is wondering, I am Australian and I don't particullarly like Perth...so therefore I have decided to be mean to it, haha! I'm so silly sometimes. Anyway, moving on!!**


	3. Phone Calls and Family

**A/N: Sorry I'm so mean on Australia, but honestly...Perth isn't that great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 3 – Phone Calls and Family

**Bella's Point of View**

Emmett and Edward came back laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alice demanded as soon as they reached us. Edward looked to Emmett, who just shrugged and sat down next to Rosalie, smiling at his sister while saying.

"Nothing, sis." Alice glared at him and I had to stifle a laugh. This group of friends was like a family in a way, meaning that it is as though Rosalie and Jasper were related to the Cullens. Edward sat down next to me again and I noticed him looking at Rosalie, I looked over and saw the way she was looking at Emmett. I knew she was dating Jordan, that senior, but I noticed the way she looked at Emmett was with a look that wouldn't be considered friends…more like…I don't know, lovers? My phone went off at that moment. I grabbed it from my pocket and opened it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella, it's Justin!" I heard the familiar voice of my boyfriend on the other end.

"Oh heya." I said as I got up, placing my bag on my shoulder and walked away from the table.

"How is America?" He asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's all right."

"Prefer America or Australia?"

"Australia." He laughed.

"How's my baby doing?" I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty good. I have made a few friends."

"That's good. I miss you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. I miss you too." He chuckled and we kept talking. Finally, I hung up and was heading to the table where everyone was waiting.

"Who was that?" Alice asked as I approached the table.

"My boyfriend." I think I saw Edward and Alice's face fall, but I could just be imagining things.

"Nice." Alice dropped the subject instantly and I frowned. That was really unlike Alice. She usually pressed for information, I shrugged it off and my phone started ringing again.

"I reckon it's the boyfriend." Edward mumbled. I glared at him. Why was he being so cold about it?

"Yeah?"

"Hey honey, it's Charlie. I have news." My dad.

"Oh, hey dad." Emmett started laughing.

"Who's that with you?" I could imagine my dad frowning.

"Um…no one."

"Bella are you with guys?" His voice was disapproving.

"They're friends, dad. I'm with some girls too. Don't freak." Everyone snickered as they listened in on my conversation.

"Wonderful. Get away from them so I can tell you my news, I don't want them over hearing." I nodded and walked away again.

"Shoot." I said once I was far away from them.

"I thought you might as well finish your school year in America." He stated and his tone made it sound as though it was a boring subject.

"What?!" I shrieked into the phone.

"Bella, honey. If you come back, you may have to do year eleven all over again. You don't want that do you? Plus, you would have already missed about three months of year twelve and that isn't going to get you anywhere."

"But…dad! That's just…ugh!" I stomped my foot, not that he would notice. I could see Edward walking over to me. "Fine. I'll see you in two or three years dad, oh hey, maybe never again because what if I do college here and never come back!"

"Bella…" My dad sighed.

"No, dad. This is what you get for ruining everything!" I snapped my phone shut. Edward had just reached me.

"Everything okay?" He whispered.

"No." I wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill. We walked into class in silence; I knew that with me not speaking and everything was going to hurt him and the family.

The class was over and we walked to the car in complete silence. Alice and Emmett raised an eyebrow at me as I passed them silently and got in the car. The drive home was quiet; I stared out the window the whole time thinking about two or three years here. Would it really be as bad as I thought it would be? Maybe I should just give this place a chance before I judge; I may grow too attached to this place. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked dully.

"Hey baby! What's happening?" I groaned.

"Not now, Justin."

"Why not? I just wanna talk with my girl…is there a law against that?"

"No, there's no law, Justin. It's just that now isn't a good time!" I told him sternly. I noticed that Edward and Alice were glaring out their windows.

"Good. Let's talk."

"Justin! Are you deaf? Now is not a good time!" I growled into the phone.

"What's wrong? Why are you so uptight?" He demanded. I knew he was getting angry.

"Because, Justin, my dad just told me that I'm finishing up my school year here." The car stopped as we parked in the driveway and everyone stared at me. I didn't get out, who cares if they hear the conversation?

"What?" Justin whispered.

"That's right, Justin. I'm a little pissed off now and I don't want to talk."

"But Bella! This is…this is wrong! What about…us?"

"We'll just be over, Justin. I can't do two to three years…I can't." My voice was just a mere whisper and I could feel Alice and Edward staring at me.

"What?"

"I can't do it, Justin. I can't." I repeated again. I snapped the phone shut and got out of the car, bursting through the door and running to my new room. The phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, the tears flowing down my cheek.

"Bella! We need to talk about this!" Justin yelled. I hung up and turned my phone off. I wasn't going to talk to anyone right now. I slammed the door and just cried into my pillow.

- - -

I walked out after two hours of crying. I didn't want to go downstairs, but I did. I went to the living room and found Edward on one of the couches, reading and Alice and Emmett on the other just playing some sort of game. I sat down in the armchair, my legs dangling off the armrest. No one spoke and the silence was killing me.

"Sorry about that." I whispered.

"For what?" Edward whispered back. I could hear the pain and hurt in his voice.

"For the thing in the car and just running and slamming the door…" I trailed off, shaking my head. I closed my eyes and I felt someone touch my arm. I opened them and saw Alice there with pain and concern in her eyes. I had never meant to cause them pain.

"Bella, there is nothing to be sorry for. You found out some bad news and your boyfriend called at a bad time and didn't respect it. I'm sure you didn't want to tell him there and then." She said softly.

"I didn't. But what can I do? He was bound to find out some time!"

"So? It gives you every right to act the way you did." I was about to argue, but I let it go.

"Carlisle knows, by the way. Your dad called him before he called you." Emmett whispered. I nodded mutely.

**A/N: Why did Charlie do that? He's so mean!! Haha, I'm so mean to some of these characters, oh well. I'm glad you all enjoy it. **


	4. Caring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 4 - Caring

**Edward's Point of View**

"I can't do it, Justin. I can't." Bella whispered and then she snapped her phone closed, before running out of the car. I got out in a hurry and followed her into the house, like Alice and Emmett. Alice and I followed her to her room where she slammed the door. I knew the message. Alice started walking to the door, but I grabbed her arm. She tried to get out of my grip and I just pulled her back, heading to the stairs.

"What? Can't I go see her?" Alice hissed. I shook my head.

"She needs time alone, Alice. We shouldn't go and see her, wait for her to let it all out and then come to us." I explained.

"But she's hurting." Alice whined. I knew she cared about Bella, just like I did. I hated to see her in pain, maybe more than Alice.

"I know. I hate seeing her in pain too, Alice. But we need to give her time." I led her downstairs where we ate, did our homework and waited for Carlisle and Esme to come home. The phone rung about half an hour later.

"Hello? Cullen household." I answered.

"Ah, Edward my boy. Listen, tell Bella that we got a call from her father today." Carlisle was about to explain the phone call but I cut him off.

"Yeah her dad called her during lunch. She's staying until she graduates." I whispered.

"Oh dear. How is she?" He asked.

"Bad."

"That hard to deal with?" I could hear his concern.

"It's not just that, her boyfriend called and wasn't really…respecting her wishes. She didn't want to talk, but he did and she just snapped. We're giving her time though,"

"Good! She needs time." I hung up after saying goodbye and turned to Emmett and Alice who were looking at me curiously.

"Carlisle knew." I stated and walked over to them.

"Really?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. He was going to tell Bella when he got home, but her dad beat him to it. Actually he wanted _me_ to break the news to her. I wouldn't have been able to do it though." I mumbled the last part.

"No. You wouldn't have." I spotted the glint in her eye and knew she was up to something.

- - -

Two hours later, Alice and Emmett were in the living room playing a game and I was reading. It was rather interesting, Bella walked in about ten minutes later. I looked up and she looked terrible, tearstains down her cheeks, her eyes puffy and red. I so badly wanted to go over to her and hug her, to comfort her, but I couldn't. I shouldn't. That was what her good friends and family should do, not some boyfriend wannabe.

"Sorry about that." She whispered when she had planted herself in the armchair. Her feet were dangling off the armrest.

"For what?" I whispered. I didn't want to talk to loudly; I didn't think she wanted to hear anything loud. Alice and Emmett paused their game and looked at Bella.

"For the thing in the car and just running and slamming the door…" She trailed off and shook her head. I noticed she closed her eyes as she stopped shaking her head. Alice got up and stroked her arm softly. I felt the rage build up inside of me, I was jealous of my own sister just because I wanted to be the one to comfort Bella. How pathetic was I?

"Bella, there is nothing to be sorry for. You found out some bad news and your boyfriend called at a bad time and didn't respect it. I'm sure you didn't want to tell him there and then." Alice spoke softly.

"I didn't. But what can I do? He was bound to find out some time!"

"So? It gives you every right to act the way you did." Bella looked as though she was about to argue, but she decided against it obviously.

"Carlisle knows, by the way. Your dad called him before he called you." Emmett whispered. Bella nodded. Argh! This was so annoying. Here I was the boyfriend wanna be while Bella is sitting in the armchair in pain and I can't do anything about it. Screw that, I'm going to do something. I got up and knelt beside Alice and began to stroke her hair. Alice smiled at me sadly. I knew what she meant; she thought I was just being friendly. Everything was silent for a few minutes before the door slammed.

"HELLO?" I heard Rose and Jasper call. Bella grimaced and curled into the armchair.

"Uh. Coming!" Alice called before she and Emmett disappeared. I stayed with Bella and just tried to comfort her.

"Let's go to the park." I heard Emmett suggest quickly. I knew they were trying to keep Rose and Jasper away from Bella; they didn't want to explain it to them.

"Uh…why?" Rose asked, obviously a little suspicious.

"Because it's a nice day." Alice helped Emmett quickly, knowing he wouldn't make a good excuse.

"Okay. Are Bella and Edward going to join us?" Jasper asked.

"No. They are busy with homework." Emmett lied. I rolled my eyes. What a lame lie. I looked at Bella and saw the tiniest smile on her lips, could she hear them too?

"All right." I could tell Rose was suspicious, but they left anyway. Everything was silent for about another fifteen minutes until Bella started to get up.

"I'm sorry, I'm being such a pain." I sighed. Bella was so stubborn and apologized too much.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I whispered, standing next to her.

"Did I cause any pain on Alice?" She whispered suddenly.

"No. None at all." I lied terribly.

"Don't give me that. I saw it in her eyes. How much pain did I inflict?" She demanded in a harsh whisper. I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her, making her look at me. I stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes before answering.

"Bella. You don't need to worry. We just care about you so much that of course it's going to hurt us. Just like it will hurt Justin to not see you in two years." I told her sternly. She sighed.

"No need to worry about Justin. I probably won't see him after this anyway." I frowned. But he was her boyfriend…why wouldn't she see him?

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to break up with him. I can't do this long distance relationship thing. I'm okay for a few months, but two or three years? I'm hopeless!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I tried once. It failed miserably. I went away for one year and I kept in touch for about four months, and then it all failed. I couldn't contact him anymore. It got to expensive and troublesome." She explained. She was right, if she couldn't do it for a year then how could she do it for two or three years?

"Why don't you just…invite him here for the holidays and then break it off then?" I suggested. No matter how much I hated Bella having a boyfriend, I was willing to be a nice and caring friend as I should be.

"I can't. He doesn't have holidays then." I sighed. This was harder than expected. "Besides, I don't think I could take it if I saw him before breaking it off. It'll be easier this way."

"You care about him." I stated.

"A lot."

"How long have you been dating him?"

"Six months." I nodded. She could have learnt to love then. I smiled slightly and walked upstairs to my room. I needed to think. I knew I cared about Bella; in fact I had fallen in love with her. As stupid as it sounds, I was in love with Bella Swan and there was nothing I could do about it. I knew she didn't love me back, because she loved Justin. I would never be able to be more than a friend to her. I sighed as I accepted this and then closed my eyes, seeing only Bella.

**A/N: Awww poor Edward. But maybe he has the wrong idea? You better hope so. I'll update really soon, depending on how many review and everything.**


	5. Chatting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 5 - Chatting

**Bella's Point of View**

"Besides, I don't think I could take it if I saw him before breaking it off. It'll be easier this way." I explained.

"You care about him." Edward stated.

"A lot."

"How long have you been dating him?"

"Six months." He nodded and appeared to be thinking about something hard. He smiled slightly and then walked away, heading upstairs. I could see the pain in his eyes as I told him that I cared about Justin. But I never loved him. When I was with Justin, I enjoyed his company and I liked him more than a friend, but I didn't love him. I couldn't. The only reason why I didn't want to see Justin before breaking up with him is because I needed it to be easier for both of us. I didn't want to see his pain as he got on a plane, away from me. I couldn't bear it. This was easier. I also didn't want Justin and Edward to meet, Justin would have gotten ideas instantly that I was cheating on him. Now that doesn't sound like it could be true, but it is. He did that with Jacob Black, my best friend. We fought for two weeks straight about it. Pain in the ass, if you ask me. I walked upstairs to my room and sat on my bed, resting against the headboard. I grabbed my phone and turned it one. Five missed calls and five texts, all from Justin. Wow, Justin was determined. I read the texts quickly.

To:** Bella**

From:** Justin**

**Bella!**

**Talk to me.**

**Answer your damn phone and talk to me. **

**We need to discuss this!**

- And the next one -

To: **Bella**

From: **Justin**

**Stop ignoring me! **

**We can work this out.**

**Just talk to me, please!**

- And the next one -

To: **Bella**

From: **Justin**

**Damn it!**

**Why must you be so stubborn?**

**This doesn't have to be the end, Bella.**

- And the next one -

To: **Bella**

From: **Justin**

**Come on! Hurry up and turn on your goddamn phone, Bella.**

**This can't be the end!**

**We can work this out!!**

- And, finally, the last one -

To: **Bella**

From: **Justin**

**Oh my god, just talk to me!**

**This is getting ridiculous!!**

I sighed and started to answer one of his texts.

To: **Justin**

From: **Bella**

_**We can't, Justin. **_

_**I can't be here for two or three years while you're in Australia.**_

_**I can't hold a long distance relationship for a year! I can't do this. **_

_**Sorry, Justin. But just give up!!**_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This could be hard. My phone beeped, just as I expected it too.

To: **Bella**

From: **Justin**

**IM now!!**

I growled. He was so persistent. What was his problem? Honestly, I liked him and everything, but this was just annoying!! I grabbed my laptop and signed on.

_JJ: Bella we can work this out, stop being so negative!_

_BB: No we can't! It's the truth, Justin. I can't do this. Give it up!_

_JJ: Bella, baby, there is a way around this. Compromise._

_BB: -sighs- Justin. Please, just believe me on this. I may or may not come back after I graduate. Who knows what could happen in the next few years? I could change so much. _

_JJ: Bella! Stop it with the negative thoughts. Compromise._

_BB: -groans- You just won't give up, will you?_

_JJ: No! Because there is a way to make this work!_

I sighed. He was too persistent. Someone else signed on, it was Edward.

_**PianoLover: Hi…everything all right for you?**_

_**BB: No. Justin is being a pain.**_

_**PianoLover: Really? That sucks.**_

_**BB: -laughs- It sure does. He doesn't want to accept that we can't work around this.**_

_**PianoLover: He is determined to keep you…who wouldn't?**_

_**BB: -rolls eyes- Whatever. Be right back, all right?**_

_**PianoLover: Sure thing.**_

_BB: Justin! Get the message into your brain! We can't do this. Give it up!_

_JJ: No! There has to be a way around this!!_

_BB: Argh! You're too damn persistent for you own good!!_

_JJ: I don't want to lose you, Bella._

_BB: So? Everyone loses someone they care about at some point. It's time for us to do the same._

_JJ: But Bella, I love you._

SHIT!! I didn't love him. What was I going to do?!

_BB: Listen, Justin. I like you, a lot and I care about you…but I just don't love you._

_JJ: Oh._

_BB: So this is goodbye?_

_JJ: Wait!_

_BB: -sighs- What?_

_JJ: We've always been good friends, that's how we started dating…right?_

_BB: Right…_

_JJ: Could we still be friends. Break off the boyfriend girlfriend relationship, but stay friends?_

_BB: …I suppose so…_

_JJ: Great! Talk to you soon._

And he signed off. Great, just to make it that little bit harder he wants to be friends. Whatever, he'll get over me soon enough and have a pretty girl by his side. I went back to Edward's conversation.

_**BB: Sorry about that.**_

_**PianoLover: That's okay. Everything all right now?**_

_**BB: I guess so…**_

_**PianoLover: That doesn't sound to good.**_

_**BB: Well…what do you think when your boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, wants to still be friends?**_

_**PianoLover: Um…not good?**_

_**BB: Bingo! He's just being a pain in the ass, as always –rolls eyes-**_

_**PianoLover: -chuckles- Wonderful. How does it feel to be single again?**_

_**BB: Um…better, I guess? Knowing that I don't have to deal with a complex situation. Why all the questions?**_

_**PianoLover: Just seeing how you are. Is there a crime in that?**_

_**BB: -laughs- I suppose not.**_

The sound of the door slamming and laughter floated up the stairs and into my room. Apparently Edward's as well, by what he said next.

_**Piano: Sounds like Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose are home.**_

_**BB: -rolls eyes- Great. Shall we go see them?**_

_**PianoLover: If you want to…**_

_**BB: All right. Let's do that then.**_

_**PianoLover: Meet you in the hallway.**_

_**BB: -rolls eyes- Sure…if you want to…**_

_**PianoLover: -chuckles- See you in a few.**_

I signed off and walked out the door and saw Edward standing there.

"Wow. It really was a few." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, feeling slightly better now.

"Lovely. Let's go." As we started walking we heard Alice call for us.

"BELLA! EDWARD! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!!" Edward and I walked down the stairs laughing as we went to great our friends.

- - -

When I returned to my room, I grabbed my guitar and started to play and sing a song.

_Fragments of our love  
That's all we have  
What we had was fantasy  
Dreams and photographs  
Hypnotic melodies  
Could sing our song  
A comfortable rhythm  
In a comfortless room_

(How do you know when love is gone)  
There's so much more within me  
(How do you know the passion's gone)  
I know I just don't feel it  
(How do you know when love is gone)  
Oh baby  
(How do you know the passion's gone)  
I know we have to move along

(Someday you'll forget me)  
Someday you'll forget me  
(Someday you'll forget me)  
Someday you'll forget me

A fragrant memory  
Is soon to fade  
We lived a love of make-believe  
Dreams and fairytales  
Now we say goodbye  
Habitual romance  
A rose without her petals  
And a song without a dance

(How do you know when love is gone)  
There's so much more within me  
(How do you know the passion's gone)  
I know I just don't feel it  
(How do you know when love is gone)  
Oh baby  
(How do you know the passion's gone)  
I know we have to move along

(Someday you'll forget me)  
Someday you'll forget me  
(Someday you'll forget me)  
Someday you'll forget me

(How do you know when love is gone)  
There's so much more within me  
(How do you know the passion's gone)  
I know we have to move along...

(Someday you'll forget me)  
Someday you'll forget me  
(Someday you'll forget me)  
Someday you'll forget me  
(Someday you'll forget me)  
Someday you'll forget me  
(Someday you'll forget me)  
Someday you'll forget me  
(Someday you'll forget me)  
Someday you'll forget me

I sighed as I put my guitar away, that song related to Justin and I and I was feeling rather down about it, even though I didn't love him anyway. That song was usually so much easier with a group, I suddenly remembered the group I used to sing with back in Australia and tears started in my eyes again.

**A/N: In case anyone is wondering, that song is called 'Someday' by the Corrs. I love them so much!! I hope you liked this chapter!!**


	6. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 6 – Comfort

**Edward's Point of View**

We all sat outside in the sun, Bella sitting under the shade of a tree while Rose and Alice sun bathed and Emmett and Jasper were in the pool. I sat on the porch, watching the whole site and Bella. Bella seemed slightly happier after her talk with Justin. She smiled a lot, though I always saw a hint of sadness, she wasn't completely ready to let him go, though she knew it was for the best. I also noticed that when she thought no one was paying attention to her, she would let her face drop and I could see the pain from her breakup. She obviously didn't notice how much I looked at her. Bella turned her head slightly and our eyes met, she looked a little shocked and panicked. I smiled and walked over to her, sitting down beside her.

"You feeling all right?" I whispered. She nodded. "I don't believe you." I murmured. She looked up at me in surprise.

"Why do you watch me so much?" She whispered. So she had noticed why I watch her so much. I had to think quickly, I couldn't tell her that I was in love with her and couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

"I worry about you, sometimes I see you in pain when you think no ones watching. I tend to wonder why and I watch you carefully, thinking of ways I can help." I looked down at my hands. I thought that would have given away the fact that I was lying, but it didn't. She patted my hand and chuckled softly.

"Don't worry so much, I'll be fine." She whispered.

"Are you sure? Isn't there anything I can do?" I felt so helpless when she was in pain.

"No. There is nothing you can do, time will heal this. I mean, I never _loved_ him so it shouldn't hurt as much…honestly, don't worry about it." My heart did flips as she said that she had never loved Justin, maybe there was a chance that when she was healed and ready for another relationship that we could be together. But could I wait that long? Of course I could, for Bella I would do anything. Bella's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "You are so lucky you have siblings to help you through this sort of situation, they must understand you pretty well." I chuckled.

"I guess I am. But they don't understand me that well."

"Why not?"

"Technically they aren't my siblings, we are cousins…Esme and Carlisle adopted me when my mom and dad died when I was seven."

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I mean, I miss them, but this is my new family and everyone has a point where they move on when they realise that we can't undo what's happened in the past. Besides, Alice and Emmett are good siblings. I'm surprised Alice didn't tell you."

"She mentioned something about not being related…but never the actual incident or anything."

- - -

I was glad that I had told Bella that. I had explained how they had died and we talked about the grief and it felt so nice to actually talk to someone about it after bottling up most of my emotions for years. Bella is so understanding and a great listener, one of the many things I love about her. We talked for about an hour about our problems and everything and since that, we were so much closer than before.

- - -

The next few months past in a blur, school was just dumping homework and assignments on us. Bella and I generally did our homework together, seeing as I tutored her for Maths and she tutored me for Biology. Which was weird, because I usually understood, but not anymore. Alice seemed to notice how close we were and didn't disturb us all the time, unless she absolutely _had_ to drag Bella shopping. I knew how much Bella hated shopping; she hated it just as much as me and on the weekends I generally offered to go with them. It made Bella a lot happier when I came, which made me wonder if there could be something between us. I had asked Alice and the only thing she said was,

"Of course there is!!" She was practically screaming at me for being so silly and blind. But Alice knows almost everything so you should never bet against her. Bella and I were walking to Biology when a guy ran into me.

"Hey, watch it!" I heard the boy yell. I turned around and saw none other than the 'famous' Mike Newton standing behind me, glaring at me.

"If I must remind you…_you_ ran into _me_. I shouldn't have to apologize, seeing as I didn't see you coming anyway with my back turned to you!" I growled at him. I saw Bella's panicked face and Mike looked slightly scared, but he was composed enough to smirk at me.

"Whatever, you ran into _me_, not the other way around." Okay, Mike was looking for a fight and I knew it. He was still trying to impress Bella, so he thought a fight would do that. I opened my mouth to argue, but Bella cut in first.

"All right. Let's not have a fight here and get a few things straight. Edward had his back to you, Mike, and could clearly not have run into you! So, Mike, you ran into Edward and _we_ are going to keep walking." Bella motioned to her and me when she said 'we', she also emphasized it and I was hoping that Mike would leave us alone. But when we turned our backs on him and started walking, he grabbed Bella's wrist and stopped her.

"Bella, don't be like that, sugar." Bella tried to tug her wrist out of his grip as he cooed to her in a _very_ creepy voice. But obviously, Mike wasn't having that and tightened his grip on her wrist. I saw a flash of pain cross Bella's face. He was holding her wrist too tightly and I was so ready to punch him.

"Mike. Loosen your grip." You could hear the pain in her voice, but Mike did nothing. He just started leaning towards her and I snapped. I punched him in the jaw and he fell to the ground, letting go of Bella's wrist.

"What the hell?!" Mike roared.

"You should never ignore a girl's comment and try and kiss her without your permission." I growled at him. Bella looked slightly shocked and I didn't care. He was trying to kiss Bella and she clearly didn't want that! She ignored him all the time and just rejected him, why didn't he get the message? I would have and just backed off, but Mike just can't seem to do that.

"How would you know? You're not in Bella's mind!" Mike sounded like a girl at this point, his strong boy façade broken. His voice was whiney and high pitched. I had to stop myself from laughing. Bella spoke up then.

"Isn't it clear, Mike? I reject you all the time and I ignore you…I think that I'm giving off a clear message of 'I don't want you so get lost'. Are you too blind and dumb to see it?" Bella demanded before turning on her heel and walking off. I followed quickly after her and noticed her rubbing her wrist as we walked.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"It's nothing. I've been waiting to hit Mike for a while, after he flirted with Alice I hit him…he just really annoys me." Bella laughed softly.

"He has a good grip." She whispered. We stopped outside the door.

"Is your wrist okay?" I asked, frowning at the very red marks on her wrist.

"Yeah. Might have a few bruises, but its no broken bone." She joked lightly. I laughed slightly at her joke and walked into our class.

- - -

We were halfway through the class when the principal walked in.

"May I please speak to Mr. Edward Cullen?" He asked. I got up and was about to start walking towards him when he said, "bring your things, Mr. Cullen." And he walked out. I picked up my things and stuffed them into my bag. I never got in trouble and Bella was looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'll see you later." I promised her in a whisper and walked out, but not before winking at her.

**A/N: Why is Edward in trouble and what for? I bet you can all guess though. Night everyone! Shall update tomorrow.**


	7. Suspended

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 7 - Suspended

**Bella's Point of View**

We were halfway through the class when the principal walked in.

"May I please speak to Mr. Edward Cullen?" He asked. Edward got up and was about to start walking towards him when the principal said, "bring your things, Mr. Cullen." And he walked out. Edward picked up my things and stuffed them into his bag. Edward never got in trouble, he had told me along with Alice and I was worried about what had happened. What if Mike had told and he was going to be expelled? Edward looked at me and noticed my worried expression.

"I'll see you later." He promised me in a whisper and walked out, but not before winking at me. I watched him leave. In a way, Edward was like a brother to me, but I was beginning to feel differently. I mean it had only been two months since I broke up with Justin and I was moving along pretty well. But with Edward, it was different; it didn't really feel like a brother sister love anymore…just something more. I couldn't quite explain it though; I had always felt as though there was an electric current running between us and whenever we touched it was like an electric shock. I knew it was either my imagination or I was beginning to crush on Edward…but why would someone as god like as Edward see anything in me? I was just a plain Jane. I was boring and not interesting at all.

- - -

Edward didn't return at all and I was slightly panicked when I got to the front of the school and saw him nowhere in sight, his car was also gone. I walked over to where Alice and Emmett were with Rose and Jasper.

"Where's Edward?" Alice demanded. We had driven his car and now he wasn't even here! So useful, don't you reckon? I sighed.

"The principal called him out of class and I don't know why. He must have left or something." Alice groaned.

"You have to get home, I am hanging out at Jazzy's this afternoon and Emmett is joining us. Can we give her a lift?" Alice asked Jasper. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Sure. Let's go." Jasper led us to his car and dropped me off at the house.

"Tell Edward that I'm annoyed with him and find out why he was dragged out of school." Alice glared at me.

"It's not my fault!" I yelled at her from outside the car in defense. Though it could have been. Alice huffed and rolled up the window as the car sped down the street. I rolled my eyes and started heading to the door.

"Great, now Alice is pissed at me _and_ Edward. I don't get why she's so grumpy anyway. She must be suffering from PMS or something, maybe she's shopping deprived." I kept on muttering to myself as I made my way upstairs to my room. I was looking at the floor as I walked and then I suddenly found myself crashing into someone and falling on my ass. "Oof!" I glared up at the object in my way and saw that it was Edward. The glare was quickly gone and I felt my cheeks flush red with embarrassment. Edward chuckled.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked with amusement.

"More Alice then you…"

"Why?"

"She's cranky at me because _you_ were dragged out of class and was gone so I couldn't get home. Jasper had to drop me off." Edward looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry about that." He whispered and held out his hand for me to take and I did, once again feeling the electric shock running through me as I touched him. He helped me onto my feet and didn't let go of my hand.

"Thanks. Why did you disappear? What happened?" I demanded, my voice taking on a tone of worry. Edward chuckled at my concern and touched my nose with his index finger of his free hand.

"Don't worry, silly Bella. It isn't that bad."

"Then tell me!"

"I just got suspended." He shrugged as he spoke as though it happened to him all the time.

"Why?"

"Because I punched Mike."

"So Mike _did_ tell."

"Yeah. Idiot. He's such a wimp."

"How long are you suspended for?"

"Three days." Edward sighed. "Take care of yourself, I have a feeling that Mike will have another go at you. Just stay close to Emmett and Jasper and you'll be fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Your sounding like an over protective boyfriend." I stated with a smile. I thought I saw pain or want flash across Edward's face, but it was gone in a flash, so I couldn't be certain.

"Got homework?" He asked, letting go of my hand. I let it drop to my side.

"Yeah."

"See you around then." He smiled and walked away. I walked into my room and began to work on my terrible homework.

- - -

"Why were you suspended?" Alice demanded as soon as she had heard that Edward was suspended. I sighed and looked up from my book, Wuthering Heights, and watched the Edward and Alice exchange with a rather confused Emmett beside them.

"I punched Mike." Edward turned back to his book, but Alice wasn't having that. She was about to say something but Emmett's booming laughter cut her off.

"Nice going, my bro." Emmett extended his fist toward Edward with a huge smile and Edward hit it with his own fist.

"Why'd you punch him?" Alice shrieked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because he was going to kiss Bella and he was holding her wrist really tightly."

"You can still see the marks from his fingers, there are some bruises too." I stated. Alice glared at me and I shrugged. Emmett and Edward shot me apologetic looks. But I knew what it was; Alice didn't want me butting in on the brother-sister conversation. I sighed and closed my book and got up and heading out when Edward grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Upstairs?" My answer was definitely more of a question. This sister and brother needed to have a private conversation without me here. Even though the family was nice, I still felt like an intruder because I was here for so long.

"Why?"

"Because, Edward, this isn't my pace." I stated and pulled my hand out of his grip as I headed out the door. Just as I was climbing the stairs I heard Edward hiss at Alice.

"See? This is what happens when you're rude and mean to people who don't deserve it."

"Well she's right, this isn't her place." Alice hissed back. I'm not going to lie about how much that hurt. I actually thought that Alice liked me and had accepted me and was a kind caring person, but I guess I was wrong. I went to my bedroom and locked the door, deciding to not eat dinner tonight.

- - -

There was a knock on my door at around seven thirty.

"Bella, it's dinner time." Emmett's voice boomed from the other side.

"I'm not eating." I yelled back. I wasn't really angry with Emmett, but I didn't think he would hear me.

"Why not?" Emmett demanded.

"Because I'm not hungry!" I got up and walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it for no apparent reason.

"Okay." I heard some muttering on the other side of the door. Someone's fist banged on the door and I jumped.

"Bella! Come out, please. Don't just skip dinner because of what happened earlier!" I heard Edward's angry, frustrated yet sad voice on the other side yelling at me.

"I said I wasn't hungry." I yelled back. I heard Edward trying to open the door with the door handle.

"Bella. Open the door." He commanded.

"No! I don't want dinner tonight, all right? Just leave me alone!" I screamed. The tears were coming down my cheeks now. Great, my voice was surely going to crack or break or something!!

"Bella, don't be ridiculous! Open this door or I'll break it down." Edward yelled. He was now angry and annoyed.

"You know Esme won't like it if you break down the door and I don't _want_ dinner, Edward. Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him. He was silent for a minute. I pressed my ear against the door and heard some shuffling.

"Come on, Edward. She ain't coming out." Emmett's voice came out all muffled through the door.

"Fine." Edward huffed and they walked away. I sighed and closed my eyes and ran back to my bed, just crying my eyes out and thanking Emmett.

After a while I got up and grabbed my guitar again, I found that I was grabbing it when I felt sad. I started to sing,

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too_

_And I would run away  
I would run away, yeah..., yeah  
I would run away  
I would run away with you_

_Cause I am falling in love with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you_

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night  
(through the night, through the night...)_

_Cause I have run away  
I have run away, yeah..., yeah  
I have run away, run away  
I have run away with you_

_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you...  
With you..._

_And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah..., yeah  
I would runaway (runaway)  
I would runaway with you_

_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you..._

_Falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you_

_With you, my love, with you...  
na ni na ni na na...  
(With you, with you, with you, with you)_

I now know that I am in love with Edward Cullen...or so I believe.

**A/N: Did you like it? I'll update soon!!**


	8. Left

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 8 - Left

When I walked out the door the next morning, there was some night old food left by the door. So Edward didn't want me to starve, but did he seriously think that I was going to open my door and sneak down to the kitchen? Silly Edward. I grabbed my bag and hurried downstairs, avoiding everyone, and grabbed some food before running out the door. I didn't care if I was going to be early at the school, but I was sick of being in the wrong place. I walked down the streets toward the school as I ate. For once, the peace was nice. It gave me time to think. I didn't understand Alice's unfriendliness, I had heard that she was really nice and I was curious as to why she was suddenly being so mean. I had been planning on going to the principal and telling them that Mike harassed me, but I decided against it.

- - -

I spotted the Cullens and Hales as they walked in and instantly ran off, away from them. Edward wasn't with them and I was thankful for that, but I avoided all of them. In English, I was stuck with Emmett; I hid in the back corner where it was reasonably dark. Emmett searched the room, but couldn't find me so he sat down in his usual space.

"Hey Emmett, where is Bella?" I heard one of Emmett's friends. Emmett shrugged.

"I don't know." He whispered. I was pretty sure that I had hurt the Cullens badly, but Alice's words had left a mark in me that wasn't going to heal for a while.

"Can I sit here then?" His friend asked. Emmett nodded and just didn't pay attention to anything or anyone. I waited till he left the classroom before I exited.

**Edward's Point of View**

I had left Bella a plate by her door just so she could eat in her room if she wanted. When I emerged from my room, the plate was still there and completely untouched. I growled. Alice hadn't made anything better. I stomped downstairs, Emmett looked worried and Alice looked as normal as ever.

"Where is she?" I demanded when I noticed that Bella wasn't in the room.

"Bella?" Alice asked as if everything was completely normal.

"Yes, Bella."

"Don't know, bro." Emmett replied in a sad tone. I growled and headed for the stairs, she could still be in her room.

"Why do you care so much?" Alice asked with distaste. This was unlike Alice to act this way about Bella. Had Rosalie gotten to her or had they switched personalities or something?

"Because, Alice, I like her more than a friend and I believe that maybe I love her." I growled at her. I ran to the floor where her room was and swung the door open, it was empty and her bag was gone. I groaned and closed the door, picking up the plate of food and heading into the kitchen. "She's not here."

"What? Where's she gone?" Alice asked suddenly.

"I don't know, Alice! I don't know why she wouldn't eat yesterday. I don't know why she won't talk to us. I don't know why she's avoiding us. I don't know where she is. I don't know anything." I yelled at her as I threw the food into the bin.

"Chill, Edward." Emmett said.

"You're telling me to chill when our friend and guest is gone?" I demanded, shoving the plate and cutlery into the sink. I leaned against the bench, closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Where could she have gone?" Emmett asked.

"School." Alice suggested.

"True. Her bag wasn't there." I agreed with a sigh.

"We'll look for her then." Emmett stated and they walked out. I walked around the house cleaning and doing nothing much. I got a call around lunchtime from Alice.

"Alice? Have you seen her today?"

"No, Edward. Sorry. Emmett didn't see her in English and I haven't seen her all day. She isn't sitting with us." Alice replied sadly. I growled. Where could she be? "We'll keep looking though, don't worry. She's bound to be here somewhere."

"All right." I sighed and hung up.

The afternoon passed slowly and I ran to the door when I heard Alice and Emmett arrive. Unfortunately, they weren't wearing smiles and Bella wasn't with them.

"No Bella?" My face fell. Emmett and Alice shook their head.

"I'm going to go looking for her."

"No! Just wait. Maybe she'll come back." Alice said quickly.

"No, Alice. I won't wait. I'm not taking your advice for a while." I hissed at her and then stormed out of the room to my Volvo. I got in and started driving around and around, looking for Bella. But I couldn't find her anywhere. I began to panic. What if she never came back?

- - -

I looked for Bella for hours and couldn't find her. I waited up for her for hours and she still didn't come back. I was glad that it was Saturday in a day, which meant after this long Friday, I might be able to catch Bella and talk to her. Someone shook me awake and I found myself in the armchair in the living room. I looked up and saw Emmett staring at me.

"Edward, man, you fell asleep here. Bella didn't come back." I groaned and covered my face with my hand. I couldn't take this any longer.

"Look for her, Emmett." I whispered.

"All right." And then he was gone.

- - -

Bella didn't come home again in the afternoon and I was panicking, thankfully Alice brought Jasper and Rose home, not. I just went to my room and acted like an anti-social teenager. Again I fell asleep in the armchair in the living room. I awoke to the sound of a creek and my eyes snapped open. I saw a dark figure heading towards the door. I got up and followed, still in my clothes from yesterday.

"Bella?" I whispered. The figure sprinted to the door, after freezing that is. Bella got away and I followed after her, catching up to her as she sprinted down the street, I had to say, she was pretty fast for a klutz. Unfortunately, I must have jinxed her with my thoughts because she tripped just as I caught up to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and stopped her from falling, after I stopped that is. She looked up at me as soon as she realized that she was no longer falling and looked slightly panicked when she realized it was me. She tried to get away, but I held on tighter to her, which meant bringer her closer to my chest and standing her up straight.

"No, Bella. You've disappeared for a few days and we've all been worried about you. Tell us what's going on." I demanded.

"I…can't…" She was breathing heavily and I sighed. Bella was stubborn, unfortunately as I sighed, my grip loosened and Bella bolted away. I watched as she ran and then my mind screamed at me,

_Run after her you idiot!! Don't just stand there!_ So I did. I started sprinting after her. This time, she didn't trip and was faster than me. As I ran, I realized how much I wanted to hold Bella again. It had felt so right with her in my arms and I felt determined to bring her back and make her mine.

**A/N: Will Edward get her? Wait and find out!!**


	9. Running

**A/N: Alice's hostility towards Bella _shall_ be explained. Be patient everyone!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 9 – Running

**Bella's Point of View**

As I was running from Edward and the house, I tripped and I braced myself for the fall, but two strong arms wrapped around my waist and I didn't meet the ground. My eyes were tightly shut and I opened them slowly and looked back at the person who had saved me. I instantly regretted it. This whole time I had been avoiding the Cullens and Hales because I was not in the place where I should be, like Alice had said. I felt slightly panicked and tried to get away from him, but he wasn't having that. Edward held on tight as he stood me upright and held me closer to him, pressing me against his chest. I was trying not to hyperventilate as he spoke. Edward stared down at me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist while I struggled against him. To be honest, I liked being in Edward's arms, it felt right and safe…but I couldn't face him or his family now. I was still healing from Alice's words, even though I knew they were true, it still hurt.

"No, Bella. You've disappeared for a few days and we've all been worried about you. Tell us what's going on." Edward demanded in a hard voice.

"I…can't…" I was breathing heavily and Edward sighed. I knew I was stubborn, and fortunately as Edward sighed, his grip loosened and I bolted away. I don't know if he followed me, but I just kept running to the place I knew best. The oak tree; that was the place I had spent all the afternoons until late at night. Yes, walking in the dark was scary and I usually hurried home, but I didn't care. I was giving the Cullens and myself some space and time.

I made it to the oak tree and climbed up it quickly, I perched myself on my branch. I smiled to myself as I realized that I had made it here without tripping once. I took deep breaths, trying to slow my heart rate and breathing when Edward climbed up the tree as well. I kind of freaked out and was getting ready to climb away, but he grabbed my wrist and held on tightly, not allowing me to budge anywhere.

"Bella! Stop trying to run. We need to talk about this." Gosh he was persistent, but definitely not as persistent as Justin.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because, everyone is worried about you. We haven't seen you in days at home or at school. Even Alice is worried!" I frowned. Why the hell would Alice be worried? She was the one who didn't like me around anymore.

"Why the hell is Alice worried?" I demanded.

"I don't know. You guys used to be friends and then she turned bitter and everything." He replied. I scowled and looked away, glaring at the tree. Edward still had my wrist. He slowly approached me and sat next to me. I didn't move and we just sat there in silence. "Why did you disappear?" Edward asked softly.

"I needed time and so did you guys." I replied harshly.

"What?"

"You heard what Alice said 'This isn't her place,' it wasn't my place and I knew it. But it still hurt. I thought Alice was caring."

"I know. So did I. Where did you go?"

"What?"

"Where did you go at school and when you weren't home?"

"I just avoided Emmett and Alice at all costs, as well as Jasper and Rosalie and then I just hung out here until late."

"Until late?" Edward demanded.

"Yeah…"

"Bella! You could have gotten hurt." Edward sounded appalled. I rolled my eyes. Hadn't I mentioned that I did this a lot in Australia and nothing ever happened?

"You know I do this all the time in Australia and I'm still fine."

"But America is different!"

"Whatever. Edward, I can look after myself. I'm not a friggin' baby." As much as I liked Edward, he could be annoying and over protective.

"Well, it matters to me, Bella. If you are hurt then I couldn't live with myself!" He growled, standing up and heading to where he had climbed up. His statement startled me a bit.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." He whispered and then he as gone. Edward loved me? Edward loved _me…_me the plain Jane? The boring and original girl who prefers to read a book than go out somewhere?

- - -

I got home and walked into my room, Edward was in his room, I didn't see Emmett, Alice, Esme or Carlisle. I picked up my guitar and started to sing.

_I'm not looking for someone to talk to  
I've got my friend, I'm more than O.K.  
I've got more than a girl could wish for  
I live my dreams but it's not all they say  
Still I believe (I'm missing) I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me..._

_(Don't wanna wake...) Don't wanna wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give... all the love in the world_

_I've often wondered if love's an illusion  
Just to get you through the loneliest days  
I can't criticize it  
I have no hesitation  
My imagination just stole me away  
(Still...) Still I believe  
(I'm missing) I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me..._

_(Don't wanna wake...) Don't wanna wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give... all the love in the world_

_Love's for a lifetime not for a moment  
So how could I throw it away  
Yeah I'm only human  
And nights grow colder  
With no-one to love me that way  
Yeah I need someone who really sees me..._

_(Don't wanna wake...) And i won't wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure  
Then I'll give all the love in the world  
(Don't wanna wake up alone anymore...)_

The door creaked open and Edward was standing there. I continued to sing as she stood there with the door closed behind him. I couldn't understand his expression.

**A/N: Just so you all know, the **_italics_** is Bella singing and the **_**bold italics **_**is Edward singing and it is just plain like this, then it's both of them singing.**

_Go on go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on echo...__**can't hide it**__), can't fight it (__**can't fight it**__)__**loving feeling**__)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (__**go on**__), go on (__**go on**__)  
Yeah...  
Come on  
Yeah...__**And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up**__  
__**Don't lose it**__ (don't lose it), __**don't leave it**__ (don't leave it)__**So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny**__  
__**This loving feeling**__ (loving feeling)  
__**Make me long for your kiss**__  
__**Go on**__ (go on), __**go on**__ (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on echo..._**And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try**_  
Can't hide it (__**can't hide it**__), can't fight it, (__**can't fight it**__)__**go on**__) go on, (__**go on**__), come on, leave me breathless  
__**Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny**__  
__**This loving feeling**__ (loving feeling) __**Make me long for your kiss**__**go on**__) go on, (__**go on**__) come on, _**leave... me breathless**_  
Go on, (__**go on**__) go on, (__**go on**__) come on, _**leave... me breathless**_  
Go on, (__**go on**__) go on, (__**go on**__) come on, _**leave... me breathless**_  
_**Go on... go on!**

Hey... yeah...

The daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (

Guitar's solo Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah...

So go on, (

Go on, (

I smiled at Edward and he smiled back. He came forward, took my face in between his hands and kissed me tenderly.

**A/N: Awww! Finally together after a long time...haha I'm not sure if that song was _totally _appropriate...but I don't care. The first song was 'All The Love In The World' and the second was 'Breathless' both by the Corrs.**


	10. More Trouble

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was a bit to forward!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 10 – More Trouble

**Edward's Point of View**

I had just kissed Bella; something that I had dreamed of ever since I had met her. Now I just needed to ask her properly.

"Bella?" I asked once I pulled away.

"Hmm?" I smiled at her response and looked into her eyes.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked suddenly wary of her response. Bella smiled and kissed me again.

"Yes. I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend." I smiled and kissed her again.

I hadn't seen Mike for a few days since I got back and I was wondering as to why I hadn't,

"Oh yeah, I sorta told the principal that he harassed me and then he was suspended…that was before the weekend though." Bella explained. I smiled at her before laughing; I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze as I kissed the top of her head.

Everyone at school was adjusting to Bella and me going out, Mike took it the hardest. He was back from his suspension and while we were heading to biology when Mike started singing in the worst voice possible.

_I haven't slept at all in days  
It's been so long since we've talked  
And I have been here many times  
I just don't know what I'm doing wrong_

_What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there_

_There's only so much I can take  
And I just got to let it go  
And who knows I might feel better, yeah  
If I don't try and I don't hope_

_What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there_

_No more waiting, no more, aching...  
No more fighting, no more, trying..._

_Maybe there's nothing more to say  
And in a funny way I'm calm  
Because the power is not mine  
I'm just going to let it fly_

_What can I do to make you love me  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to make you care  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I say to make you feel this  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to get you there  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I do to make you love me  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to make you care  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I change to make you feel this  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to get you there  
(What can I do to make you care)_

_And love me... love me..._

I glared at Mike as he sang. Bella just laughed and then started singing herself. It had become a battle with songs.

_I'm alone, hiding in the dark  
I'm looking for a life  
To come and rescue me  
I sleep, I rise  
Hear your denies  
Endlessly inside  
It's crazy but_

_(sometimes I feel like)  
I wanna' to run away  
(sometimes I feel like)  
I've gotta' get away  
(One day you will see)  
Another side of me  
(My life I command)  
It's not the way that you planned_

_Leave me alone (leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
Out on my own (out on my own)  
Leave me alone_

_What do you want from me  
Do you dream of a life  
Your life through me  
Myself, my time  
In one we unite  
I don't ever want to be  
That girl you want it to be_

_(Sometimes I feel like)  
I wanna' to run away  
(Sometimes I feel like)  
I've gotta' get away  
(One day you will see)  
Another side of me  
(My life I command)  
It's not the way that you planned_

_Leave me alone (leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
Out on my own (out on my own)  
Leave me alone, yeah..._

_(One day you will see)  
Another side of me  
My life I command  
It's not the way  
It's not the way that you planned_

_Leave me alone (leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
Out on my own (out on my own)  
Leave me alone  
Leave me alone (leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
Out on my own (out on my own)  
Leave me alone  
Leave me alone (leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
Out on my own (out on my own)  
Leave me alone_

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and walked away. I was sick of Mike Newton, but he didn't give up that easily. Mike punched me for no apparent reason and Bella yelled at him.

"Mike! What the hell if your problem?!" She demanded.

"Him! He is my problem! He doesn't deserve someone like you." I got up and saw Mike touching her shoulder, but Bella slapped his hand away and took a step away from him. Mike followed and she took another step back, he was about to take another step forward when I grabbed him arm and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't touch her." I growled. I knew Bella and I had just started dating, but I was an over protective boyfriend and I loved her too much to ever loose her. And when guys touched her, I just felt the rage building up inside of me. Bella would probably think I'm a lunatic, but I just hate the thought of other guys hitting on _my_ girl.

"What's your problem?" Mike demanded, obviously trying to sound tough but not succeeding.

"You. You are my problem. The fact that you think you can just come up to us and flirt with my girlfriend!" I spat at him. Mike flinched slightly. I let him go and walked away with Bella to our next class.

"Did he hurt you?" She whispered when we were seated at our table.

"No, Bella. Don't worry about me." I stroked her hair. Bella was always worried about others more than herself, another thing I loved about her. She was so loving towards nearly everyone.

**A/N: Awww cute right? I hope so! Shall update soon, oh by the way. Those songs were 'What Can I Do' and 'Leave Me Alone' both by the Corrs...again!!**


	11. FiveMonth Anniversary?

**A/N: I do tend to jump a lot in my stories, so please, bear with me here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 11 – Five-Month Anniversary?

Five months had passed and it was now the anniversary of when Bella and I had started dating. I was taking Bella out to dinner and then to a restaurant and then to a hotel, seeing as it was the winter break, and our parents were letting us, as we were both eighteen. I was never intending to go _that_ far with Bella, I was going to wait until…after marriage, if she was still around at that point.

I waited for Bella downstairs as she was getting ready with Alice's help.

"Alice! I can't wear those!!" I heard Bella yell from upstairs and I chuckled. Alice must be forcing Bella into some heels, which Bella hated.

"Just put them on, Bella. They won't kill you." Alice yelled back. About ten minutes later, Bella walked down the stairs, clinging to the rail and smiled when she saw me. I walked over to her and kissed her lips lightly.

"You look stunning." I told her. Bella blushed and looked away. I took her hand and led her out the door. I opened the passenger door for her and she stepped in. I closed the door and hurried around to the other side. Bella's dress was amazing, Alice had picked a midnight blue halter neck that was knee length, Bella's hair was down in soft curls, and her eyes had eyeliner and some mascara on them. Bella never usually wore makeup or jewelry, but tonight she was and she looked amazing.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked after a few minutes of silence. I looked at her and smiled at her, taking her hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"It's a surprise." Bella groaned.

"You know I hate surprises."

"I know, but you'll like this one. Or I hope you will." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Watch the road, Edward." She told me sternly. I shook my head at my Bella. She was always telling me that when I looked away from the road for too long, though I had told her that I had next had a ticket or a crash before, that didn't help at all though.

- - -

I had taken Bella to an Italian restaurant and we were currently heading to the hotel. Bella had claimed that I spoiled her too much, and it was true, I did. But I loved her so much that it was something I did naturally. I didn't care if she complained; I still gave them to her. I didn't know how long we were going to last, but I was hoping that it was enough that she might do college here and then stay here, but I was only being hopeful. Once we arrived at the hotel, I grabbed the bags from the back of the car and checked in. We walked into the king room and Bella was in complete awe at the room.

"Wow. Edward this is…amazing…and too much…" I chuckled and dropped the bags so I could wrap my arms around her waist.

"Nothing it too much for the love of my life." Bella blushed slightly but turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I pulled away remembering something I wanted to play for her. "I have something I want to play for you." I sat her down on the couch and then grabbed the guitar from it's case, yes we brought the guitar for an overnight stay but it was all planned by me, and sat down next to Bella. I started to play.

_Wondering, waiting for the day to fade away  
So I can hold you once again and chase the fears away_

Lie with me  
Show me how you feel  
I'm falling for you deeper everyday

When the night turns over  
I'll lie with you  
When the morning wakes you  
I'm there by you  
When the daylight takes you  
I'll miss you  
Til you come back home to me  
And I can make you mine oh mine

Wanting you  
Every waking moment I'm on fire - I'm on fire -  
Always needing you  
I'm aching for you only I'll never tire

Promise me  
This is how we'll be  
I'm falling deeper everyday

When the night turns over I'll lie with you  
When the morning wakes you  
I'm there by you  
When the daylight takes you  
I'll miss you til you come back home to me  
When you come back home to me

I'll break you  
I'll chase you  
You'll find that you can't stand to be away  
Not for a day - not for a day... -  
Oh and when life defies you  
I'll be the soul  
You'll never go astray...  
And you'll be mine, mine, mine, mine, mine...

- Fly with me, loose reality -  
I'm falling deeper everyday  
So when the night turns over  
I'll lie with you  
And when the morning wakes you  
I'm there for you  
When the daylight takes you  
I'll miss you  
Til you come back home to me  
And I can make you mine  
When the night turns over  
I'll lie with you  
When the morning wakes you  
I'm there by you  
When the daylight takes you  
I'll miss you til you come back home to me  
And I can make you mine mine, mine, oh mine  
Oh mine...

I put away the guitar and turned to Bella. I saw tears in her eyes and I wiped them away. She grabbed my face and pulled me to her gently for a long tender kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered when she pulled away. I stroked her hair and cupped her cheek in my hand. She leaned into my touch.

"Anytime." I whispered and kissed her again.

- - -

We had just arrived home the next day and walked in, my arm around her waist while I carried the bag, all smiles and laughing when Alice charged up to me.

"Edward, let's go upstairs. Bella has a visitor." Alice glared at Bella. I sighed, again with the hostility. I let go of my Bella rather reluctantly and gave her a quick kiss before heading upstairs. She looked at Alice with a confused expression, probably because of her hostility and as to who the guest was.

"Alice! What the hell? Why are you being so hostile towards Bella? You guys used to be great and now you're just…just…" I hissed at her.

"Just what? Annoyed?" She hissed back as I closed my door.

"Yes! You're being rude and mean."

"Well sorry if I was the one who got pregnant when I didn't want to!" She hissed at me and then froze.  
"WHAT?!" I yelled. Jasper had gotten Alice pregnant? "How far along?" I demanded.

"Um…three months?" She looked scared.

"Alice! What the hell?! You get pregnant and hide it from _everyone_ and then act mean towards Bella."

"Jasper knows! And besides, I needed you right now and she was stealing you away!!"

"Alice! That is no reason." I growled at her.

"I know and I'm sorry, all right. But I need your support and your understanding." She begged me.

"Understanding and support? From me when you act like a complete bitch to Bella and you get yourself pregnant? Not happening. Maybe later, but not now!" I growled.

"Edward! Please. Jasper has Rose and I need you and Emmett. Emmett's just as pissed as you!!"

"So Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie know. Who else knows, Alice, our parents? Jasper's parents?"

"We weren't going to tell them." She whispered.

"Not going to tell them? What the hell Alice?! You can't just not tell them! What is your problem? They need to know and they're going to figure it out when you start to get a baby bump!!"

"I know, Edward! I was just going to…not go to school…"

"Drop out? Alice that's even worse! You tell mom and dad and Jasper's parents right now." I commanded her. By now Alice was in tears.

**A/N: OOOH Alice is PREGNANT!! But what about before? And who's the visitor? Find out NEXT chapter!! **


	12. Unwelcome Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 12 – Unwelcome Visitor

**Bella's Point of View**

I watched as Edward and Alice walked upstairs. I sighed and walked through to the living room to find none other than Justin sitting in the armchair.

"Justin?" I screeched.

"Hey Bells, what's happening?" He asked as he smiled at me and got up.

"Nothing much." He started moving towards me, but I backed away. I didn't want to see him now, not when I was with Edward and had completely moved on. Justin frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His arms were slightly extended towards me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Look, Bella. I think breaking up was the _stupidest_ thing we did. I don't know why it took me all this time to realize it, but it did and I'm so, so sorry and I just want to try this long distance relationship." I was stunned speechless. Justin wanted me back and I had moved on? He had accepted giving up at the beginning and wants to try again? Didn't I tell him the story where I couldn't even hold a long distance relationship for a year? I can't hold one for another year or two! Is he that stupid?! I just stared at him and he took my speechlessness for advantage and leaned towards me.

"Oh no! No you don't!" I said quickly, pointing a finger at him and taking a few steps away from him. His face looked hurt and rejected.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because, Justin. I can't _do_ long distance relationships and I'm pretty sure I told you to move on! Everyone lets go and moves on in life. I have now you have to." Justin's face was instantly angry.

"What?" He demanded.

"I moved on! I haven't seen you in almost a year or more, who honestly cares, Justin? I moved on like you should have done. We had to let go and I did. Why are you still holding on?" I yelled at him. I didn't care if other people could hear me, I didn't want Justin here.

"Because I realize what we did was stupid. How can you have moved on so quickly?" He growled at me.

"Justin…it's been nearly a year." I stated.

"So?"

"So, I wasn't _in love_ with you. I cared about you, a lot. I liked you more than a friend, but it was never love! It took me a shorter time to let go than you, did you even _try_ to let go?" He was silent. "I knew it! You never tried to let go and now you're here, trying to get back with me when I'm already passed you!! I'm so far in front of your ship that I didn't even look back!! I moved on, Justin. It's time for you to do the same!" My tone was letting Justin know that I was ending the conversation, but he wasn't giving up that easily.

"Who is the guy?" He demanded. I sighed.

"EDWARD!!" I yelled. Edward was down the stairs in a flash.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked. I could tell he was worried. I glared at Justin.

"Edward, this is Justin, my ex-boyfriend. Justin, this is Edward, my _current_ boyfriend." Edward looked at Justin. He smiled slightly and held out his hand.

"Hi Justin." Justin just glared at him and didn't shake his hand. Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"_This_ is who you're dating?" Justin demanded, pointing at Edward. Edward looked slightly taken aback by this.

"Yes, Justin, _this_ is who I'm dating. Now you've met him, I think you can go." Justin didn't move. "Justin. Get. Out." Still, he didn't move.

"ALICE!! EMMETT!!" I yelled, stomping out of the room and to the hallway. Edward followed, along with Justin.

"Yes?" Emmett asked as both Alice and Emmett appeared at the bottom stairs.

"Help?" I asked, pointing to Justin.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked in a bored tone.

"He won't leave!" I growled.

"Dude. Get out. You're not wanted here, can't you just…leave?" Edward asked.

"No. Bella and _I_ have something to sort out, don't we baby?" Justin retorted. I glared at him.

"I am not your _baby_, Justin. Like I said, I moved _on_ and it's time for you to do the _same_!!" Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't touch her!" Justin yelled as he started to advance towards Edward. Emmett grabbed him from behind, both arms behind him, and held on tightly as Justin struggled to get out.

"You have no right to tell people who can touch me or not! Edward is my boyfriend and you are not. You have no right to say anything." I yelled at him. Emmett started moving Justin towards the open door, which Alice was holding.

After a lot of yelling, Justin was removed from the house, Alice was looking rather sad, Emmett looked a little pissed and Edward had a tight grip on me and looked rather pissed off as well.

"Okay, why are Emmett and Edward pissed?" I asked Alice.

"Because of Justin and something I told them." Alice sighed.

"Am I allowed to know or is it another brother sister thing?" I asked. She shook her head sadly.

"No. You are. You'll find out anyway, may as well tell you now. I'm pregnant." I stared at her in shock. There was a long silence between us. "Okay, stop staring! I'm already depressed enough as it is!!" She covered her face with her hands.

"Jasper's…baby?" I asked, still shocked. Alice nodded. I thought about it for a moment. Of course Emmett and Edward wouldn't be happy, their little sister was pregnant and still in high school.

"Well…Alice…I think that's…great!" I smiled at her and both Emmett and Edward gave me scolding glares. Alice looked up from her hands in shock.

"Really?" She asked in pure disbelief. I broke out of Edward's grip and ran to her, engulfing her in a big hug.

"Of course, Alice. Why wouldn't I be happy? I mean, sure it's a bit early and everything. But you're having a child with the man you love!" Alice smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you." I snorted.

"Hey, it's the hormones!" I told her as I waved it off. Alice laughed and I joined in, the whole time I felt Edward and Emmett's scolding stares at my back. I turned and my smile faded as I met Edward's fuming eyes. He was mad that I was supporting this and I had expected that much from an overprotective brother.

"Stop being so harsh, you guys!" Alice scolded them. They glared at her.

"How can you be so positive about this?" Edward hissed.

"Because, Edward, my parents did the same thing with my brother and they are still happy and together and loving each other very much. Just because it's early doesn't mean it will ruin anything." I stated and both Alice and I walked away from them, upstairs to her room.

Once we were safely inside, I turned to her.

"You know the time I ran away?" Alice grimaced.

"Yeah, I remember."

"What happened? Why were you so…?"

"Bitchy?" Alice finished with a laugh. I nodded. "Because…I liked you and everything, but at that point I felt like you were sticking your nose into other peoples business and I didn't like it." I let out a giggle. "What?" She demanded.

"Talk about sticking noses into other peoples business." Alice threw a pillow at me.

"Hey! I'm allowed to. It's what I do, you…not so much." I laughed and threw back her pillow.

"Well...I did feel like I was intruding on you guys, you know having to stay here for two to three years...so I guess it was understandable. I shouldn't have tried to be in the brother sister converstaion." I smiled at her. I wiped away the single tear that had run down her cheek.

"You're so understanding...I guess that's why Edward loves you so much." Alice laughed softly. I smiled softly at my friend and then hugged her.

"Why aren't Emmett and Edward supportive?" I asked. Alice sighed.

"Because I'm pregnant and I'm in high school. Duh!" She stated as though it was obvious.

"It's not…that bad…" I whispered.

"Well, it couldn't be that bad, I mean…you said that you're dad and mom had your older brother while they were still in high school and they're still together, right?" Alice asked.

"Right…"

"So it might work!"

"I know. That's what I'm hoping for, Alice. I don't want to see you alone and sad." Just then the door slammed and we turned to see a very angry looking Rose. "Er…hi?" I asked a little unsure.

"Hi Bella. Hi Alice." Rose said angrily before sitting down on the bed and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Everything…all right?" I asked, still a little unsure.

"No! Jordan is such a bastard!!" Rose complained. So she hadn't heard yet.

"Okay…"

"He's hanging out with Justin who has situated himself here and Justin was flirting with me and Jordan didn't do a damn thing and then we fought over _every_ single thing we hated about each other."

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: Did you like it? I'll update soon!! Just a quick note, if you are one of the many readers who doesn't like this story and happen to review, why are you still reading it? If you don't like my writing or my story, don't keep reading!**


	13. Staying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 13 – Staying

**Edward's Point of View**

"WHAT?!" I heard Bella scream. Emmett and I bounded upstairs and burst through Alice's door.

"What is it? What's going on?" I demanded.

"Jeez. Intrude much!" Alice said. I glared at her.

"We heard Bella scream." I looked at Bella and saw her face livid with anger. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Justin." Bella growled and turned her head to look out the window.

"What about him?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"He's situated himself _here_, Rose just said so." She growled.

"He's…living…here?" I turned to Rose. She held up her hands defensively.

"Hey! I just happened to get hit on by Justin. Apparently he's staying here and I don't know why."

"For Bella obviously." Bella glared at me.

"You don't think I know that?" She demanded. I was about to answer when Bella got up and walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

"Oh boy. This ain't gonna be good." Alice stated with a sigh. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

"What do we do about Justin?" I asked.

"We could just ignore him." Alice suggested.

"That isn't going to work. Justin will probably do something to infuriate Bella and then he will cause trouble as she reacts." I replied.

- - -

Rose and Jordan had broken up about a week ago and Rose and Emmett were taking it slow…apparently. Justin was a pain; he was constantly flirting with Alice even though he knew that she had a boyfriend. I hadn't spoken to Bella seeing as she was in a bad mood and she wasn't sitting with us all week. In fact, she barley even talked to us, but I had tried to email her. Here was how my email went,

To: _**BB**_

From: _**PianoLover**_

_**Hey BB,**_

_**Just wondering how things are for you, I'm pissed that Justin is staying here too. Please talk to us, we all miss you…Alice especially. I'm sure we can deal with Justin, it can't be that bad…**_

_**Edward.**_

I didn't get a reply, until I went on the computer today.

To: _**PianoLover**_

From: _**BB**_

_**Hey Edward.**_

_**Sorry I'm being a pain, but I need my space right now. Justin's a bastard and I just need to figure this out.**_

_**Bella.**_

Figure this out? Now I was angry and upset. I replied quickly.

To: _**BB**_

From: _**PianoLover**_

_**Figure this out? What is that supposed to mean?**_

I got an IM a minute after I sent that message.

_**BB: No! God I don't mean it **_**that**_** way!! No, I just meant until I figure out what he's doing here and what he is planning. I've seen this sort of stuff before, Alice told me about Justin flirting with her and stuff, via email, and so I'm trying to figure out what he's doing!! Don't take it the wrong way…**_

_**PianoLover: Well, as long as that's cleared up…can we talk about it together? You know, get through this together and everything?**_

_**BB: I don't know…**_

_**PianoLover: Bella! Come on! I hate being away from you and I hate not having any idea what Justin is doing…maybe I have a few ideas that could help…**_

_**BB: Ugh, I hate this Edward so much! Justin just doesn't understand when to give up…I'm sorry, Edward, but I just need some time to cool down. After what you said it pissed me off and then I got thinking and then with him flirting with Alice…none of it makes sense! I just need some time, please.**_

_**PianoLover: What did I say?**_

_**BB: That Justin was after me.**_

_**PianoLover: Well it's true!**_

_**BB: Maybe, maybe not, after he's been flirting with Alice…I don't know what to think anymore.**_

_**PianoLover: Okay, I get that. I don't know what to think either, none of us do. All the more reason to work together on this!!**_

_**BB: I have no idea why you are so eager to find out, Edward. Justin is annoying me in every class he has with me and he has…said some things…that aren't that great that I need to…cool down about…I'll talk more soon. I have to finish homework.**_

_**PianoLover: Bella! WAIT!!**_

But she had already signed off. I sighed and looked at my room, it was so lifeless now that Bella wasn't hanging out anymore. Bella used to hang out here all the time, now she's not really around and that makes me depressed, well, more than depressed…but whatever.

_ShoppingPixie: Heya! What's happening? Bella talking to you yet?_

_PianoLover: Nothing much is happening. Bella talked to me, but it wasn't about much. Apparently Justin's been annoying her in class and said something and she just needs time and to cool down._

_ShoppingPixie: Really? Do you know what he said?_

_PianoLover: No idea._

_ShoppingPixie: Bummer. Wait…she said she needs…time?_

_PianoLover: Yeah. She's trying to figure out what Justin is up to…_

_ShoppingPixie: So he's done this before?_

_PianoLover: Apparently…_

_ShoppingPixie: I have to talk to Bella._

_PianoLover: I wouldn't. You remember the last time where Emmett went up to her room and stormed in? She was seriously pissed after that…I wouldn't it's probably safer._

_ShoppingPixie: -rolls eyes- Safer?_

_PianoLover: -nods- Yes, safer. Emmett got slapped across the face…remember? I wouldn't want to know what she does to you._

_ShoppingPixie: Suggesting something are we?_

_PianoLover: No, I'm just cautious for the best friend of my girlfriend who is also my sister…_

_ShoppingPixie: Aww! I knew you cared!!_

_PianoLover: Duh…_

_Shopping: -laughs- Well, I am going to shopping with Rose. We should have left earlier, but mesh. See you tonight!_

_PianoLover: Bye._

Alice signed off and I got up and walked out the room and down the stairs. I headed to the room where the piano that Carlisle and Esme owned was. I walked into the room and shut the door firmly behind me. I walked over to the piano and ran my fingers over the ivory keys. I sat down and began to play a piece I had been working on. I closed my eyes as the music flowed around me, making me feel calm and happy. I smiled as the tune had come to an end. I opened my eyes and saw Bella standing in the doorway with tears rolling down her face. We stared at each other in silence before a small smile broke onto her face and she broke the silence with her beautiful voice.

"That was beautiful." She whispered.

"Thanks, you inspired it, you know." Bella laughed once, very quietly, and blushed. I got up and walked over to her and hugged her. I felt ever happier to see Bella, talk to her in person and just to have her in my arms. Bella's arms wrapped around me and she buried her face in my chest, I rested my chin on top of her head and I spotted Emmett and Jasper watching from the stairs. I glared at them and they ran off, towards the living room. Bella pulled away and kissed me on the lips tenderly.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I shall update soon!!**


	14. Flirting and Break Ups

**A/N: Sorry if the characters are OOC...but it's hard to get them perfect, seeing as I didn't create them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 14 - Flirting and Break Ups

**Bella's Point of View**

I had been avoiding everyone lately, mainly because Justin was being a pain and I wanted to figure out what he was planning. I was walking down the stairs to grab some food from the kitchen when I heard some music. I followed the sound and came across a room I had never seen before, I opened the door slowly and cautiously, trying not to make a sound, I was stunned when I saw Edward sitting at a black grand piano with his eyes closed while he was playing. I kept the door close to my body as I listened to the music. The music was so sweet that it made me tear. I didn't bother to wipe away the tears; I just let them roll down my cheeks as I listened to Edward play for the first time ever. I mean, I _knew_ that Edward loved music and that he played piano, but he had never let me listen…which was annoying at time. The music flowed to an end and the last chords hung in the air. I could see Edward smiling as he finished, when he opened his eyes he spotted me and we just stared at each other in silence. This would be the first time Edward had seen me in about a week. A small smile broke onto my face and I decided to break the silence.

"That was beautiful." I whispered. Edward smiled slightly and replied softly.

"Thanks, you inspired it, you know." I laughed once, quietly and I could feel my cheeks warming up. I couldn't believe that Edward had written a piece of music about me, it made me feel so…loved. Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, I did the same and we just stood there, hugging one another for the first time in a week. I buried my face in his chest and I could feel some pressure on the top of my head. I pulled away and kissed Edward on the lips tenderly. I had wanted to do that for ages, but I had just needed time to figure things out. Justin was up to something and I knew it, I just had to find out what.

- - -

"Hey Bella!" Alice called as I walked into the cafeteria.

"Hi Alice. What's up?" I asked, noticing she wasn't sitting with the others but just Rosalie.

"Nothing much. We want you to sit with us, though Edward wants you to sit with them." Alice stated, pointing at the empty chair across from them.

"Why aren't you sitting with them?" I asked, pointing at the group of boys who looked hurt. Alice and Rose giggled.

"Alice has a master plan." Rose whispered. I nodded.

"Does this 'master plan' involve me?" I whispered.

"Yes." Alice replied. I sighed.

"Well not anymore." I stated as I started walking over to Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Edward's face lit up as he saw me walking towards them.

"Bella!" Alice whined behind me. I smiled at Edward and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me close to his side.

"How was your class?" He asked.

"Ugh. Boring. Yours?"

"All right."

"Why does your girlfriend get to sit here while ours don't?" Emmett complained. I smirked at him.

"It's part of their 'master plan'…well Alice's actually, but who cares? Don't ruin it, Emmy." He glared at me.

"Only Rose can call me that." He hissed at me. I giggled slightly, which earned me another glare. I watched the table where Alice and Rose sat, while eating some of Edward's food, and made note that Justin was looking in their direction. I watched as he walked over to their table and sat down, started talking, more like flirting, with them. I noticed that Alice and Rose both made a disgusted look as they rose from the table and walked out of the cafeteria. I frowned, I didn't really want to know what Justin had said, but I was curious either way. Justin smirked at us as he approached our table.

"Your girls not sitting with you today?" Justin asked Jasper and Emmett in a rather smug tone. Jasper and Emmett just glared at him. "I wonder why." I felt like ripping his head off, why did he have to be such a dickhead?

"Why don't you just get lost?" Edward growled. I felt his grip on me tighten. Justin noticed this too.

"Over protective, are we…Edmund?" I glared at him. I knew he had purposely gotten Edward's name wrong. They both hated each other and they both gave each other a different name.

"It's Edward." Edward was speaking through clenched teeth and I heard him growl as Justin looked me up and down.

"When you're over him, just give me a call. All right, Bella sweetie?" Justin rose from the table and started to walk away.

"I'll die if I call you." I muttered. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were glaring holes into the back of Justin's head, not that he noticed. "Come on, let's go." I sighed as I got up and grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him up. Edward walked rather close and was glaring at Justin whenever he saw him. Which annoyed me. "Okay, stop glaring at him. I know you're mad, so am I. But seriously, pay him no mind."

- - -

The next few days at school were hell; Justin was now flirting with all three of us girls, being Alice, Rose and I. I really wanted to punch him and at one time, Edward and Emmett had to hold me back from attacking him. It didn't matter how much they wanted to hurt Justin too, they had to hold me back. Apparently it wasn't a good idea if I got suspended.

"Can't he just go to hell?" I asked extremely frustrated as I threw my bag onto the couch.

"I wish he could, but he can't." Alice sighed.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because…he isn't dead yet…"

"Can we kill him then?" I heard Edward chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"I wish we could, love, but we shouldn't. I don't think any of us want to go to jail for murdering someone." I groaned as my phone started ringing.

_1, 2, 3, 4._

_Hey Hey Oh...  
Hey Hey Oh..._

_It's you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yer,  
Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you  
I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there  
So don't be scared  
I'm right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first it's your chance,  
Take my hand come with me_

"Hello?"

"Heya Bells. What's happening?" I smiled at the familiar voice of my big brother.

"Heya! Nothing much. Justin's here and being a pain, as always." My brother laughed on the other side.

"Really? I heard that he had moved to America. What's he doing there anyway?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out his plan, he only flirts with girls when they have boyfriends if he has a plan."

"Whom are you talking to?" Alice demanded. I glared at her.

"My brother!"

"Who's that?" My brother asked.

"Oh that's Alice, my best friend. She's one of the Cullens I'm staying with…remember? "

"Oh yeah, you mentioned a girl called Alice. Tell her I said hi."

"My brother says hi." I said to Alice. She laughed.

"And we don't even know each other." She stated. I rolled my eyes and returned to my conversation. I got off Edward's lap and headed for the stairs, Edward followed.

"So what's happening in Australia?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Mum misses you. Dad is busy with work and I'm bored." Of course he was bored, I was his little punch bag…if you could call it that. It was a friendly sort of playing.

"Naturally you are, Liam."

"Hey! You're my little sister and I love you. Is there something wrong with that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Liam. So…why'd you call?" It was a bit sudden that he called _now_; he hadn't called me the _whole_ time I was here.

"Because I haven't talked to my little sister in about…a year? I wanted to see what she's up to. So, how is my little sister?"

"I'm good. School's good. The family I'm staying with is great anything else I need to mention?"

"Well, I'm glad that everything over in America is just 'good'…you dating anyone?" I frowned at his question.

"I am."

"I don't think that's a good idea." He warned. I sighed.

"Well, I could stay here for college, Liam…does it really matter?"

"But what if you don't. You'll only get hurt!"

"Liam! This is _my_ choice and _my_ problem. I'm sorry if you don't like it that I'm dating someone, but I chose to and it's my fault that I'm going to get hurt…all right?" I didn't like it when my older brother was protective of me; he had been like that ever since I dated Justin.

"Bella! Please don't get yourself hurt all over again." Liam was desperate to make sure I wasn't hurt. He didn't like seeing me in pain just as much as Edward.

"Liam! My choice and I'll deal with whatever comes. It'll hurt more if I break it off _now_ seeing as he goes to the same school as me."

"Bella!!"

"No, Liam. This is my choice and I'm gonna deal with it." I then heard a rather high-pitched scream from downstairs. Edward looked scared and startled. "Liam, I have to go. Call you soon." I hung up before he could answer and hurried downstairs to find a sobbing Alice on the couch.

"Alice! What's wrong?" I demanded. She didn't answer. I ran over to her and hugged her, letting her cry and ruin my shirt. I stroked her hair as she cried, Edward looked worried and Emmett looked furious. I noticed that Jasper and Rose were not here. "Where's Rose and Jasper, Emmett?" I asked him. Emmett looked out the window. This couldn't be good. "Emmett?" I was scared now. Had something really bad happened between the four of them while I wasn't here?

"Justin and Rose are dating."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. Edward stared at Emmett with wide eyes.

"They're…dating?" Edward asked, still in shock.

"Yes." Emmett replied harshly.

"Why?" I whispered to myself. I had though Rose to be an honest girl, not one to cheat…so Justin was after Rose? But what was with all the flirting with all of us? He must have been trying to make us confused.

"Jasper's not coming back." Alice whispered after crying.

"What?" I looked down at her. She was staring up at me with very sad and pained eyes.

"Emmett banned Rose from the house and Jasper said he wouldn't come back."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know. He had just taken a call and was glaring at me. He's not coming back." She whispered. So the baby was going to have no father, that wasn't right.

**A/N: You like it? I hope you did. I shall update soon. By the way, the ringtone was 'Forever' by Chris Brown.**


	15. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 15 - Truth

It was awkward sitting with Emmett and Alice knowing that Rose and Jasper were our friends and that we couldn't talk together like we used to. Emmett and Alice sat in their usual spot in the cafeteria while Rose and Jasper sat on the other side of the cafeteria. I hated seeing my friends like this. Emmett would glare at Rose and she looked as though she didn't understand. I was about to walk over to Alice and Emmett when I decided to find out what was going on. I walked over to Rose and Jasper and tried to pay no attention to the death glares I was getting from Emmett and Alice.

"Hey Bella." Rose greeted me sadly. I smiled softly at her.

"I heard about what happened." I whispered.

"It doesn't make sense! Emmett just broke up with me and then banned me from the house. Now I can't see Alice. Jasper won't let me, for one and I can't go to her house anymore because Emmett's there." Rose complained. I nodded.

"I heard." I whispered. There was a rather awkward silence and I snuck a quick glance at the table where Alice, Emmett and Edward were sitting. Edward looked confused while Alice and Emmett continued to glare at me. "Are you seeing Justin, though?" I asked Rose. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Say what?" She asked.

"Are you seeing Justin?"

"NO! Why would I?" She looked angry. I held up my hands.

"Hey! I'm just going off what Justin had apparently told Emmett." Jasper and Rose stared at me in disbelief.

"Are you serious? That bastard! I would never date him, even if he were the last man in the planet! Where is he? I'm going to kick his ass." Rose looked around the room rather angrily and just slumped back in her seat when she couldn't find him.

"What was your phone call about, Jasper?" I asked softly. I was dying to know why Jasper would just break it off with Alice.

"A random called me and told me that the baby Alice was having wasn't mine." He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to deny it. I couldn't say anything, which was shocking. Surely Alice wouldn't cheat on Jasper, I mean, she loved Jasper. He continued to stare at me.

"I don't believe it." I finally whispered and I turned on my heel to the group and sat down across from Edward.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, fine." I lied lamely and I knew he saw through it. They all did.

"Why were you over there?" Emmett demanded. I flinched at his ice-cold voice.

"Trying to figure things out." I replied in a mere whisper.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like seeing my friends fight."

"So? You can't change what's happened!" I winced at the tone of Emmett's voice. It reminded me of when my dad was angry and when he hit me for the first time.

- - -

Rose tried to talk to Emmett the whole week, Alice tried to talk to Jasper the whole week as well…but nothing was working. Emmett wouldn't talk to Rose and Jasper wouldn't talk to Alice. Things were getting bad and Justin hadn't been here all week. I was pretty mad at Jasper because he had just believed what a random person had said! I had told him that he shouldn't believe a random because they wouldn't really know if it was Alice's baby or not…would they? Anyway, the whole week Emmett and Rose were fighting just like Alice and Jasper. The next week, Justin showed up. I spotted him and glared at him as he waved at me. I stomped over to him, ignoring all the curious glares I was getting and yelled at him.

"What the hell have you done?" I demanded.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong with you?" Justin asked in a pleasant voice. I slapped him across the face.

"I'm not your baby, Justin. What the hell did you do to break up Rose and Emmett?" I hissed at him. Justin rubbed his red cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Justin glared at me. I scoffed.

"Sure you don't because Emmett broke up with Rose because you were, apparently, 'dating' Rose and I asked Rose and guess what, you aren't! What the hell did you do?" I demanded.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Bella!" Justin yelled at me.

"Oh really. You know I've seen this stuff before with you. Remember? I was your best friend and I always saw you breaking up couples and everything, how is this any different?"

"Because I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did. You came to me and you said 'Rose and I are dating, just thought you might like to know,' don't you remember?" I heard Emmett yell behind me. I turned and saw Emmett standing right behind me, glaring at Justin.

"You said what?" I heard Rose screech; I hadn't realized that she was passing by us.

"You people are lunatics." Justin stated and walked off, still rubbing his cheek. I glared after him. Rose and Emmett were bickering behind me, but I paid no mind to them. I turned to other direction and stomped off to a private place where I sat when I needed to think. I smiled slightly as I saw my good friend Kristy there.

"Hey Kristy." She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" I shrugged.

"Just need time to think."

"Justin problems?" Kristy guessed with a smile.

"You got it." I had told Kristy about what Justin had done in Australia and told her what was going on right now. She completely understood and gave me a few suggestions, but nothing worked. I didn't understand it at all. I sat down next to her and leaned against the tree in the shade. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I don't know what to think anymore. Everything he does just doesn't make sense."

"What has he done now?"

"He broke up Rose and Emmett as well as Alice and Jasper, or at least I _think_ he broke up Alice and Jasper."

"Really? How?" I shrugged again.

"I don't know. Apparently he told Emmett that he and Rose were dating but Rose says they aren't and that she would never date him. It doesn't make sense to me…"

"Hmm…that is confusing." I turned my head and saw her reading a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Wuthering Heights." I smiled.

"That's one of my favorites." Kristy laughed.

"I know. I decided to read it because you talked about it a fair bit." I laughed softly.

"Bella?" I heard a velvety voice say. I looked at Edward.

"Yeah?"

"Emmett wants a word with you." I could see Edward's worried expression and my smile faded. Though Emmett had joined the conversation I had had with Justin, he was most likely going to be pissed that I was still trying to figure everything out.

"See you Kristy." I sighed and got up, following Edward to the car park where Emmett was waiting with Alice. When Emmett caught sight of me he started moving towards me.

"Bella! What the hell was that back there?" He demanded.

"I'm trying to figure this out." I reminded him.

"Yeah? By making assumptions?" Emmett yelled at me.

"Yes! Because I know Justin better than any of you and I know what he's up to!"

"Really? What is he up to then?"

"I think he may be after Rose or Alice…it doesn't make sense that he would break you all up though."

"So you don't know what he's up to?"

"No, Emmett. I'm still trying to figure it out! Justin hasn't done _this_ before and I am working it out so we know what's going on!"

"You're too late and too slow, Bella. You can't help this. What's done is done, so forget about it!" Emmett turned his back to me and started walking away.

"No! It's not, Emmett! I can help thi-" That's when Emmett turned around and slapped me across the face. There was silence and the tension between us was growing more and more. I felt tears run down my cheek, the one Emmett had slapped hurt like hell. I touched my cheek lightly.

"Bella, oh my god, Bella I'm so sorry!" Emmett started pleading as he realized what he had done. I looked at him with scared, horrified and wide eyes. Emmett reached out to me and I stumbled back a few steps. I started running then, away from Emmett and away from the school. Where I would go, I didn't know and I didn't care. "Bella! I didn't mean to do it!" Emmett yelled after me. I didn't answer I just kept running. I heard Edward calling after me, but I didn't respond. After about five minutes of running Edward caught up to me. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Bella! Are you all right?" He demanded. The tears were rolling freely down my cheeks and I tugged me wrist out of his grip, turning and started walking in the opposite direction. Edward tried to grab me again.

"Just let me go, Edward. I need to be alone." With that I walked off.

**A/N: A little OOC, but I don't care. I hope you liked it!!**


	16. Mysterious

**A/N: I know that Emmett was OOC, but I don't really care!! It's all gotta work with the plan!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 16 – Mysterious

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella ran right after Emmett slapped her.

"Emmett, you idiot! What the hell was that for?" I demanded.

"I didn't mean to." Emmett whispered.

"Whatever." I sighed and started jogging after Bella. "Bella!" I called out to her. She wouldn't answer me. I sped up my pace a little. "Bella! Wait!" I yelled at her. She didn't stop. Finally, after five minutes or running I caught up to her. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. I could see the tears running down her face. Seeing her in pain made me concerned and a little panicked. I hated seeing my Bella in pain. She didn't look me in the eye.

"Bella! Are you all right?" I asked her. She didn't answer; instead she tugged her wrist out my grip and started walking the other way. I reached out to grab her wrist again, but she moved her wrist away and I couldn't grab it. My fingertips brushed her skin and she yelled at me.

"Just let me go, Edward. I need to be alone." She walked off and I watched after her. I felt my heart begin to splinter as she said 'just let me go,' I also felt like my eart was no longer inside of me as she walked away from me. I was going to kill Emmett for hitting her. I walked back to the school and sat in my car until school ended. Emmett and Alice got into the car at the end of the day and I instantly started it up and headed for home. Alice stared out the window the whole time and Emmett was silent. I decided not to yell at Emmett until we got home, that way Alice could escape and not have anything to do with it. When we got inside, Alice sprinted up the stairs and Emmett was heading for the stairs but I put my hand on his shoulder and stopped him from going any further. He turned and looked at me with sad and scared eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked in a whisper.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"The slap?"

"No, the stabbing. Of course the slap!" Emmett flinched slightly. I was surprised; I had never seen him this vulnerable.

"I don't know. I was angry that she kept on saying that she could figure it out, when she can't. What's done is done and she needs to accept it."

"So? Give her a chance! She knows Justin and she might be able to figure it out. She said that Justin had done this before."

"But what if it isn't Justin?"

"Was Justin the one who came to you and told you that Rose and him were dating?"

"Yes."

"See? It has to be Justin!"

"But what about Alice and Jasper?"

"I don't know." Emmett sighed.

"Listen, I'll let Bella have a chance. But I'm not happy with this at all. Her talking to Rose, Jasper and Justin to find things out. She's not a friggin detective!" Emmett turned and ran up the stairs. I stood there for a few minutes before heading upstairs. I was on the second floor and about the climb up to the third when I heard a small voice from behind me.

"It's bad that she's getting to involved." I turned and saw Alice standing in her doorway.

"Why do you say that?" I asked softly.

"Justin will hurt her, the information will hurt her. Keep her out of it. We have to figure it out ourselves. Emmett's right about Bella not needing ot do what she's doing."

"She's only trying to help."

"So? She'll get hurt in the end."

"How do you know?" Now I was angry. Even Alice, Bella's best friend, was against her and her idea.

"Trust me. She _will_ get hurt in the end." Alice walked back into her room and closed the door. I thought about what she had just said as I made my way to my room, _she will get hurt_, what did that mean? Alice couldn't be right, even though she usually could tell when something bad was going to happen I didn't want to believe her.

- - -

I waited for Bella for half the evening, but she didn't come home. I walked down to dinner and glared at my brother.

"Is she back yet?" Esme asked.

"No." I continued to glare at my brother as I sat down. Emmett noticed.

"Hey! This isn't my fault!" He argued.

"Sure, if you hadn't hit Bella then she wouldn't have left." I growled at him.

"Enough! No fighting at the table. If you want to fight, go fight outside and away from the family. We will not listen to your arguments." Carlisle commanded in a stern voice. I continued to glare at Emmett as he glared at me while we ate. "Bella will come back when she's ready." Carlisle continued, his voice slightly softer.

"I hope you're right. I'm worried about her being alone at this time." Esme said in a sad voice.

- - -

Bella still hadn't returned and it was already eleven at night. I sighed and stared out the window, when was she coming home? Was she even coming back at all? My door creaked open and a small amount of light flooded into my room. I rolled over on my bed, hoping to see Bella, but I couldn't see anything except for a dark figure at my door.

"Edward?" A small voice asked from my bedroom door.

"Alice?" I asked. The dark figure started walking towards me and sat down next to me on my bed. I could tell that it was Alice now.

"I'm worried about Bella." She whispered.

"Me too, Alice."

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"I don't know. I hope so. She said she needed time alone."

"I wonder how long that time is…" My cell buzzed and I grabbed it eagerly, praying that it was Bella. I flipped it open and found a text from an unknown number.

**Bella is safe with me; she'll talk to you tomorrow at school.**

**You sleep well, Edward.**

I frowned. I didn't know who this person was and they had my Bella. Something was off.

"Edward? Was it Bella?"

"No. I don't know who it was."

"Really?"

"Look." I handed Alice my phone and she read the text. She gasped.

"I don't like that, Edward. Something's wrong!"

"I know."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know." I shut my phone and turned around to look out the window again. I was praying that Bella was safe and scolding myself for not going after her when she walked away. If I had gone after her, she would be here, safe and I would know that she was all right. I didn't trust the person who had sent me the text but I so desperately wanted to know who had sent it.

**A/N: Who sent the text? Where is Bella? OOH cliffy and you all hate me for it :P!!**


	17. Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 17 - Lies

I walked into the cafeteria at lunch, eager to find my Bella and was disappointed when I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hey Edward." Justin walked up to me with a huge smile.

"Justin." I greeted him curtly.

"Notice Bella isn't here, I assume?" I glared at him.

"What do you think?"

"I just wanted you to know that she needed more time alone and was safe at my house." I looked at him suspiciously. Why would Bella go to _him_ for comfort? Why not Kristy or anyone else?

"Were you the one who sent me the text?" I demanded.

"Sure was."

"Thanks." I walked off and sat down next to Alice.

"What was that about?" Alice whispered.

"Apparently Bella is at Justin's house."

"What?" Emmett and Alice asked at the same time. I shrugged.

"Beats me."

"So that's who sent the text?" Alice asked. I nodded. Everything was silent, until I heard footsteps walking up to our table. I turned and saw Kristy standing behind me.

"Hey Edward, Alice, Emmett."

"Hi Kristy." Alice greeted her with a smile.

"Bella not here?" She asked us. We shook our heads. "That's a bummer. She had said she might come to school today." I looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"She told me she might come today. Anyway, gotta go." With that Kristy walked away. Bella had talked to Kristy but was at Justin's home? I was thoroughly confused now.

- - -

The next day, Bella was at school.

"Bella!" Alice called to her. Bella looked over and spotted Alice. She smiled and waved at her, she seemed more like herself today, but when she spotted Emmett her smile vanished and she quickly walked away from us. I sighed.

"This'll be interesting." I muttered. Emmett glared at me.

"You know I didn't mean to." He retorted.

"So? I'll go talk to her." I started jogging after Bella, but I passed Justin in the process.

"Morning Edward, getting some exercise I see."

"Justin." I tried to keep going but he followed.

"Why are you so rude to me? What did I ever do to you?"

"You're making life hell for my girlfriend." Justin chuckled darkly.

"I doubt that. I mean, we had _loads_ of fun last night." He stated and jogged off. I glared at his back and was about to continue going after Bella, but the bell rang and I didn't have a chance to.

Lunch rolled around and Bella wasn't at our table, again.

"Where's Bella? I saw her this morning!" Alice complained.

"I don't know, Alice."

"Did you talk to her?" Emmett asked.

"No. I ran into Justin and then the bell rang."

"Damn."

"What did Justin say?" Alice asked.

"That he and Bella had _loads_ of fun last night." Alice frowned.

"Something's not right…" I heard her mutter.

- - -

Bella came home today, thank god, but she thoroughly avoided Emmett.

"Bella! Can't we talk about it?" Emmett yelled up the stairs.

"NO!" Bella yelled back. She was currently sitting in Alice's room, filling her in on everything apparently.

"Why not?" Emmett whined.

"Because I don't want to." Bella replied. Emmett sighed.

"We'll have to talk about it some time."

"No we won't."

"Yes we do."

"Not if I can help it."

"Emmett. Give up. She won't talk to you right now. Let her be." Emmett sighed and sat down next to me on the couch.

"This is such a pain."

"I know."

"Breaking up with Rose because she was cheating, Alice and Jasper breaking up, me hitting Bella, Bella avoiding me…" I knew the list went on, but Emmett wasn't going any further.

**A/N: Did you like it? Everything shall be resovled, hopefully. Thanks for all your support everyone! I shall update soon!**


	18. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 18 - Home

**Bella's Point of View**

I was sitting in Alice's room, on her bed, about to explain everything that happened and why I was gone. But Emmett and I were currently yelling at each other.

"Bella! Can't we talk about it?" Emmett yelled up the stairs.

"NO!" I yelled back. Alice chuckled softly.

"Why not?" Emmett whined as he yelled.

"Because I don't want to."

"We'll have to talk about it some time."

"No we won't."

"Yes we do."

"Not if I can help it." I yelled back and then he was silent. Alice giggled quietly.

"Still trying to avoid Emmett?" She asked.

"Yeah. Can I tell you why and you won't tell him?" I asked. She shrugged. "My dad hit me once, he got to angry and when Emmett hit me…it brought back memories of my dad and how afraid I was that he would hit me again. Now I'm scared Emmett will hit me again, and he's mad about what I'm doing…"

"I understand that, Bella, but you're going to get hurt if you keep on trying to figure it out. Maybe there are some things that just can't be figured out." Alice replied softly.

"No! There has to be a reason why Justin is being so…annoying and…"

"Disruptive?" Alice offered. I smiled

"Exactly!!" Alice laughed.

"Well, maybe this is something that you just can't figure out for once…"

"Maybe."

"So…where were you the past few days?"

"Kristy's place."

"Really?" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Justin said something…"

"What did Justin say?" I demanded through clenched teeth.

"That he was safe at…his place…"

"What? I would never go there! Not in a thousand years!!"

"He also said that you guys had loads of fun last night…" Alice trailed off in thought.

"Argh! I'm going to _kill_ Justin! Why can't he just leave us alone?" I fell onto my back on the bed.

"You should tell Edward. He's worried and annoyed."

"He isn't seriously believing Justin, is he?" I asked in disbelief as I propped myself onto my elbows. Alice snickered.

"A little. He's just really confused, he thought you hated Justin and what he's been saying is making Edward get a migraine." Alice started laughing and I joined in.

"All right. Better go make Edward understand." I sighed and got off the bed and started heading downstairs. Emmett wasn't there when I got downstairs, but Edward was. He was reading a box or something.

"Hey." I said softly as I sat next to him. Edward smiled at me.

"Hey. I've missed you." I smiled softly.

"Same. Listen, did Justin say…anything to you?" Edward frowned.

"Yeah. A bit. Why?"

"What did he say?"

"That you were at his house and that you had _loads_ of fun last night." It became clear what Justin was doing.

"Don't pay any attention to that, if you're wondering, I was at Kristy's place and Justin is full of crap. I wouldn't believe anything he says if I were you."

"So…you weren't with him?" I scoffed.

"No. As if I would be with him anyway, he's the last man I would ever date…again." Edward chuckled.

"Fair enough."

"How are Emmett and Rose?" I whispered.

"Emmett's still pretty pissed. Rose is…hurt I believe." I nodded.

"Rose and Justin aren't dating. Justin's just full of crap."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I asked Rose myself, she said that she would never date him, even if he were the last man in the planet." I laughed as I remembered that day.

"Well, I guess Emmett should hear it, then."

"Yeah."

"Hear what?" I scooted a bit closer to Edward. Emmett's eyes went from curious to sad. "I won't hit you again, I promise. I don't know what came over me then."

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Rose and Justin aren't dating. We shouldn't believe everything that Justin says." Edward stated. Emmett's eyes hardened and he glared at me.

"How do you know this?" He demanded from me.

"I talked to Rose about it." I whispered, still afraid that he would hit me. Emmett's eyes softened the tiniest bit.

"How can I trust it?"

"Because she said that she would never date Justin even if he were the last man in the planet. She then wanted to hunt him down and murder him, just like me." Emmett nodded.

"I…er…have to do something…" Emmett disappeared out the door, I smiled. At least one thing was going right. I started pondering the ideas of what Justin could be doing. Did he break Emmett and Rose up to be with Rose or did he break them up to confuse me and get to Alice? Everything was so messed up right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered.

"What Justin's up to."

"Are you having any luck with that?"

"I think so…"

"And?"

"And I think that Justin must have broken up either Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rose to confuse us so he could get either Rose or Alice…" Edward was silent. I turned and looked at him, he was thinking about my suggestions.

"That's…possible. But you know him better than I…"

"I do. But usually when he wants a girl he flirts and then he breaks up the boyfriend and girlfriend and takes the girl away…he uses different tactics and never has he gone after the same girl twice so I doubt he's after me." Edward shrugged.

"You never know. But for now, let's forget about that." Edward suggested as he started to lean in. I moved towards him and our lips met in a soft and tender kiss.

**A/N: You like it? I'll update again soon!**


	19. Better or Not

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 19 – Better or Not

**Edward's Point of View**

Things were getting better. Bella was happier and around more, Rose and Emmett were back together and Bella had explained to Alice what had happened and now Alice was trying to get Jasper to see that he shouldn't believe some random. Justin glared at us all day when he found Rose and Emmett together again and happy. I also noticed that Justin hadn't tried anything funny for a while and Alice was soon leaving school to have Jasper's baby.

"A break through!" Alice squealed as she walked into the living room.

"What?" Bella asked in confusion. Alice was jumping up and down and clapping her hands in excitement.

"Jasper is finally starting to believe me!!" Alice squealed. I laughed and shook my head. "What? Don't you think it's a good thing?" Alice demanded from me.

"Of course it is, Alice." I replied. Bella laughed.

"At least things are getting better." Bella stated as she hugged Alice.

**Justin's Point of View**

I watched through a window as Alice came rushing into the living room where Edward and my Bella were. Okay, so she wasn't _my_ Bella…but she could be.

"A break through!" I heard Alice squeal. I thanked the family for having a window open so I could hear everything.

"What?" Bella's all too familiar voice asked in confusion.

"Jasper is finally starting to believe me!!" Alice squealed again. I sighed, how much squealing could this girl do? I heard someone laugh and recognized it as Edward. "What? Don't you think it's a good thing?" Alice demanded.

"Of course it is, Alice." Edward replied. Bella laughed her musical laugh.

"At least things are getting better." Bella stated as she hugged Alice. I narrowed my eyes at the window and the scene in front of me.

"That's what you think." I mumbled under my breath. It looks as though I'll have to move onto my next phase and finish this plan seeing as Emmett and Rosalie are back together and Alice and Jasper will soon be back together and nothing will keep Bella occupied.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Bella! Let's go shopping!" Alice whined on the Friday morning.

"No, Alice. Not after school." Bella replied. I smiled, Bella hated shopping and with Alice it was practically hell.

"But Rose can't go and you can! Please!" Alice pulled out her puppy dog face and turned it full force on Bella. Bella realized this and looked down.

"No, Alice, not today." Bella replied sternly. Alice folded her arms over her chest like a stubborn child.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Bella made the mistake of looking up at Alice. There was a silence between them as Alice silently pleaded with Bella. Bella groaned and gave in. "Fine, Alice. We can go shopping." Alice smiled and clapped her hands, until she disappeared. For a pregnant teenager she had a lot of energy. You could see a small bump under her clothes now and Alice was ecstatic and unhappy about her clothes being ruined. I opened my arms for Bella and she walked into them, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She responded by wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my chest.

"Are you all right, love?" I whispered.

"No. Alice is dragging me shopping. Why would I be all right?" I chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, she'll bring you back." I promised, stroking my angel's hair.

"Are you sure about that? I could die from all the shopping, you know." Bella's voice was teasing and I laughed.

"I'm sure." I kissed the top of her head.

- - -

It was Saturday and Bella was at Kristy's place. I headed over there to pick her up and take her to dinner and was rather surprised when I spotted another car in the driveway. I shrugged it off; it could just be some visitors for Kristy or her parents. I walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered, I turned the knob and realized it was open, I hoped Kristy didn't hate me for this. I pushed the door open,

"Hello?" I called out before looking around and freezing at the sight before me.

**Justin's Point of View**

Bella was at Kristy's, so I followed her there and waited for a few hours before getting out of my car and walking up to the door and knocking. Kristy opened the door and she glared at me.

"What are you doing here, Justin?" She demanded. I could hear the acid in her voice and I smirked darkly at her.

"That's not a nice way to greet your visitors." I commented. Kristy sniffed and didn't respond. I had to admit, she was rather pretty; her straight black hair flowing to her shoulders was shiny and smooth, she was slightly tanned, her eyes were hazel, her nose was perfectly straight and she had no extra fat anywhere. Some people called her perfect, but no one could be as perfect as Bella.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"To see Bella." Her eyes narrowed some more.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to her."

"Fine…" Kristy obviously didn't trust me, but she let me in and called for Bella. Bella came into the view and glared at me when she spotted me. I smiled at her.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"To talk to you, is that such a crime?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't care. Some privacy, please?" Kristy narrowed her eyes but she left without another word. Bella folded her arms across her chest and stood on the other side of the room. I walked over to her and stopped a few feet away from her.

"Hurry up and get out." She growled at me. I copied Bella's posture and looked at her for a moment.

"Are you coming back to Australia?" I asked.

"I don't think so…"

"Why?"

"Because I think I might do college here and start my life here."

"With Edward?" I demanded through clenched teeth.

"Yes, with Edward. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry, you'll just have to live with that won't you." Bella said sarcastically. She started to walk away, but I caught her arm and stared her in the eye. She looked slightly afraid. There was a knock on the door.

"Not if I can help it." I whispered and I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her to me and kissed her on the lips. Bella tried to pull away, but I trapped her with my hand on the back of her neck. Bella tried to push away and she didn't respond as I kissed her.

"Hello?" I heard Edward call out. Perfect, my plan was working, as he said nothing afterwards.

"Edward!" Kristy gasped. There was nothing and I stopped kissing and smirked at Edward, holding Bella close to me as she tried to push away.

"Get off me you creep!" She screamed.

"Bella, how could you?" Edward asked in disbelief and pure pain.

"Edward! I didn't kiss him, Edward. Believe me!" She begged, as she broke free from my grip. I had to keep the smirk off my face as I realized that my plan had succeeded.

"No, I can't believe it. After everything you told me, you cheat on me." Edward yelled.

"No! It's not like that. _He_ kissed _me_! You know how much I hate him!!" Bella begged. So she hated me? Well she wouldn't hate me for much longer. Edward shook his head.

"I can't believe this. It's over, Bella." He stated and he ran out the door.

"EDWARD!" Bella yelled before breaking down in tears to the floor.

"Now look what you've done you bastard!" Kristy hissed at me as she ran over to Bella and held her. I shrugged, I didn't regret it and soon Bella would be thankful for what I did.

"I'm not sorry." I stated.

"Get out. Get lost and get out of my life! You've ruined everything! You've made me loose the best thing that ever happened to me!" Bella yelled at me.

"Bella, Edward wasn't the best thing that ever happened to you." I assured her.

"Yes he was and now I've lost him and it's all your fault! Get out of my life!" She screamed at me. She ran from Kristy to the stairs.

"Bella!" I called after her. I took one step to follow her, but Kristy stopped me in my path and glared at me with pure hate.

"Didn't you hear her?" She hissed at me. "She hates you and she wants you out of her life, so take the hint and get out of her life, get lost and leave this house immediately. Never talk to Bella again!" She hissed at me. She watched me as I walked out the door slowly and closed it. I went to my car, smiling in satisfaction. Soon, all the Cullens and Hales would be against her and Bella wouldn't be able to take it and she'll send herself back to Australia and we can be together, forever.

**A/N: Haha. I'm so mean to Bella and Edward, hope you're liking the story anyway! I shall update soon!!**


	20. Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 20 – Hell

**Edward's Point of View**

I couldn't believe this. My Bella had kissed Justin and was cheating on me. I thought she hated him. I remember her clearly stating that she hated Justin; well I guess that ship has sailed. I sighed as I stared at my wall. It had been one week since I had seen Bella and Justin kissing, Alice and Emmett glared at her all the time and I just ignored her. I had turned my phone off for the week and now I was turning it on, only to find I had ten missed calls and five texts. I looked at all the texts; all were from Bella and the calls too. She had left numerous amounts of messages every hour. I closed my eyes, snapped my phone shut and chucked it onto my bed. I put my elbows on my knees as I supported my head in my hands. Bella was the best thing that ever happened to me and now she was gone.

"Edward! Dinner!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I sighed and walked out the room. I didn't go out anymore, only to eat, go to school or do some chores. Mom didn't like it, but who was to blame her? Oh, another thing, Bella was no longer here. Alice practically kicked her out. I assumed Bella was at Justin's, but she arrived and left the school with Kristen everyday, it could be just a show. I sat down at the table and stared at the tangled mess of spaghetti bolognaise on my dish. I felt a sharp pain in my heart; Bella loved this dish so much, especially the way Esme made it. I knew I was hurt and angry with Bella for what she did, but I just couldn't stop loving her. I never would and I would have to live with this heartache forever. I continued to stare at the food in front of me and seeing Bella's face in my eyes whenever I closed them for over a second. The memories flooded back to me and I didn't make a move to eat.

"Edward? Is everything all right?" I heard Alice ask. I didn't answer.

"Is there something wrong with the food, Edward?" Esme asked softly. I looked up at my mom; she had a concerned and confused look on her face as she ate.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I rose from the table and headed back to my room.

**Alice's Point of View**

"Edward? Is everything all right?" I asked Edward. He wasn't eating, just staring at his food. Edward didn't answer.

"Is there something wrong with the food, Edward?" Our mom asked. I looked at her quickly; she had a concerned and confused expression. Everyone was now looking at him in concern and confusion. Edward looked up at our mom as she ate.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and then he rose and left the room. I knew where he was going, back to his room. He sat there everyday and who could blame him? He loved Bella and he thought she loved him back. The little two timing bitch, I wanted to murder her for breaking my brothers heart. I knew why he wouldn't eat this food; it only brought memories of _her_ back.

"Is he all right?" Esme asked looking rather sad. I shrugged.

"Depends on what you mean by 'all right' I mean, the food reminds him of _Bella_." I spat her name out with a load of venom.

"Where is Bella?" Esme asked suddenly.

"Kristy's." Emmett answered in a sad tone. I didn't get it; they missed Bella even though she was horrible to Edward?

"Why?" Esme gasped.

"Alice kicked her out." Emmett replied with a shrug. Esme looked at me with a horrified expression.

"You didn't!"

"I did. She did something to Edward, she left without argument…I don't think she was planning on staying much longer anyway." I explained and I continued to eat.

- - -

"Why are you so down?" Rose demanded as she joined us at our table.

"Nothing." Edward mumbled. Rose raised an eyebrow as she sat next to Emmett. Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and I would have given him a peck to greet him as I usually did, but I didn't, I was watching Bella and Justin having a fight.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Why are you so down?" Rose demanded after the first week of being away from Bella.

"Nothing." I mumbled. She raised an eyebrow as she sat next to Emmett, but I ignored it. Jasper put an arm around Alice and I assumed she was going to give him a peck, but she didn't. I noticed that she was staring at something else; I followed her stare and was amazed at what I saw. Bella and Justin having a fight. I listened in to as much as I could, for some weird reason I was feeling slightly hopeful.

"What's your problem, Bella?" Justin demanded, rather rudely I must say.

"You! You are my problem Justin! You go after everything and anything you want and you don't realize that you can't have all those things." Bella yelled at him. She started to walk away from him, but he caught her wrist. She tried to pull out of his grip, but he wasn't having any of that.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"I mean that you ruin other peoples happiness for your own! You don't even _think_ that maybe the girls don't _want_ you!" She spat in his face and started to walk away. Justin wiped the spit away from her face. I had never seen Bella this angry; I wondered what they were fighting about now.

- - -

I noticed Bella and Justin were always fighting over the next two weeks and wondered what was truly going on, had I seen it all wrong before? Was Justin kissing Bella when she didn't want him too? I sighed and lay down across my bed.

"Hey you!" I heard someone call. I assumed it was Rose or Alice and I assumed they were talking to either Emmett or Jasper, but I was wrong. Soon enough Tanya Denali came into view.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded as I rolled over so I couldn't see her anymore.

"Nice way to greet your girlfriend, Edward." She commented in a giggle.

"What?" I demanded. I sat up and stared at her, well glared would be a better description.

"Your girlfriend, you asked me out, remember?"

"No, I haven't asked anyone out." She scoffed.

"Sure you haven't."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded again.

"Coming to see my boyfriend, duh!"

"I'm not your boyfriend!" I growled.

"Oh, sorry, she said she was your girlfriend…so I assumed that you were finally getting out. My bad!" I heard Alice call. I looked towards the door of my room and saw Alice coming in to drag Tanya away. I glared at them both and stormed out before they could say another word to me.

Half an hour later Alice approached me.

"I thought you two were going out, she said it as if it was true." Alice whispered as she sat down next to me.

"Do you seriously believe that I would move on and ask someone else out within three weeks, let alone actually _move_ on?!" I demanded as I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

"Yes."

"Why? Why would you believe something like _that_? I'm never going to get over her, Alice." I growled.

"You might!" Alice yelled at me.

"Really? Even though what she did hurt so badly? Do you really believe such crap?!" I yelled at her as I stood up and glared down at her. She stood up instantly to and glared back up at me.

"You're gonna have to, Edward. She isn't coming back, she's with Justin and you know it!" She yelled back at me.

"So? Who ever said I had to? I could wait around for her for ages if I wanted. But I will never love anyone the way I loved Bella. I don't think I will ever love anyone!" Alice was silent. I sighed and looked away from her. "You know the way you feel about Jasper and the way Rose feels about Emmett?" She nodded. I took a deep breath, "it was like that with Bella…it still is. I don't believe I will ever be able to be with another person because that person isn't Bella." The tears had started to fall down my cheeks now. Everything was silent.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't know it was like that. I shouldn't be so harsh." Alice whispered as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her, pressing my cheek against her hair. Even this simple gesture towards my sister made my heart ache. I pulled away from her and saw her hurt and confused expression. I waved it off, I knew I was acting like a jerk but nearly everything reminded me of Bella. Even that hug, which was to my _sister_. Bella was a tiny bit taller than Alice and she would always bury her face in my chest as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

**A/N: Did you like it? I had to start writing what Edward felt...I never say much about him.**


	21. Moving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 20 – Moving

**Bella's Point of View**

The weeks at school were hell. Justin had ruined everything. He kissed me and Edward wouldn't believe me, now all the Cullens and Hales were against me and it was all Justin's fault. I really was ready to murder him, I moved from the Cullens household to Kristy's, okay I didn't move on my choice…I was going to, but Alice literally kicked me out of the house before I even stepped through the door. I left without any arguments, seeing as I was going to move out myself. I couldn't stand being there, knowing they all hated me; I spent two days away from school, crying my heart out. Each time, Kristy was sad as she left me at her home alone to cry. No one ever came and visited though; I didn't understand why Edward didn't believe me. He knew I hated Justin, he knew I loved him and yet he thought I would cheat on him with Justin! I stared at the window as the rain came tumbling down. Isn't it ironic that the weather would match how I was feeling?

- - -

The next three weeks at school were complete hell. All the Cullens and Hales glared at me and I hated it. I didn't try to approach them though, Kristy was there to support me when Justin annoyed me to hell and I always glared at him and yelled at him. Most of the time, the Cullens and Hales were passing, but they paid me no mind. Eventually they stopped glaring and just ignored me completely. I'd had enough of this, I loved Edward and I hated seeing him glare at me with pure hate. I had also heard of Tanya and Edward, he moved on pretty quickly and I knew that he didn't love me as much as he ever said he did. I sighed as I made up my mind as I walked into my room and started packing my clothes and everything. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called as I wiped the tears away from my face.

"Bella? What's going on?" Kristy asked in confusion and pain.

"I'm leaving." I stated.

"Why?" Kristy gasped.

"I can't do this, Kristy. I can't live here knowing that Edward hates me when I love him."

"But, you can't! Please, don't leave, just finish off your school year here and then go home after that." Kristy begged. I shook my head as I grabbed more clothes.

"I can't. It's too hard."

"No! There has to be a way around this."

"There isn't. I can't stay here. There are too many memories and it will only bring more pain."

"But, but."

"Not 'but's Kristy! Have you ever had someone you love glare at you? Five of them?"

"No…but…"

"Exactly! You have no idea how painful it is. I leave tonight."

"What? So soon?!"

"Yes. The sooner the better." Kristy started crying and she ran from my room and I sighed. I was causing my best friend unnecessary pain, but it was for the best. I continued to pack my clothes.

**Edward's Point of View**

I hated knowing that Bella was with Justin; it killed me to know that she had lied to me and it didn't make any sense. Everyone glared at her now, meaning Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. I clenched my hands together at the thought of my Bella, or the girl who used to be my Bella. All the lies she spoke, all the kisses and the promise, they all meant nothing now. At least she was truly happy with someone she truly loved. The rain pounded on the roof and I sighed. Everything just got worse from here onwards. There was a knock on the door, I got up and answered it. Alice and Emmett watched cautiously. I opened it and there stood a very drenched Kristy.

"Kristy?" I asked in disbelief, Alice jumped up from the couch and stood behind me.

"Isn't Bella staying with you?" Alice demanded in harsh voice.

"Not for long." Kristy replied in a sad voice. I clenched my teeth together; she was going to stay with Justin.

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded again.

"She's sending herself back to Australia." Kristy replied. I stared at her in disbelief.

"With Justin?" I asked. Kristy shrugged.

"I wouldn't think so."

"Why not?" Emmett demanded from behind me.

"She doesn't love him. She's a pain in the ass, all she ever does is complain about how he screwed up everything!"

"Who screwed up everything? Who complains?" Jasper asked from behind Kristy. Kristy spun around and water splashed across Alice, Emmett's and my face as she turned.

"Wow! Where do you all come from?" Kristy demanded.

"Wait, she complains?" I asked. Kristy turned back to me.

"Of course. You have no idea how much pain she's in! Justin came to our house and kissed her, Bella didn't want him there. I heard the whole argument; I watched it, even though Justin didn't want me to. Bella has never loved him. Didn't she tell you? That was her best friend, not anymore obviously!" Kristy stated.

"So…"

"You saw it all wrong, Edward. Justin kissed _her_, she tried to get him off her but he wouldn't have that and trapped her. I don't know how, but he must've known you'd be coming. It was planned too well! Bella was screaming at him and crying when you left. I've never seen her in so much pain." I stared at her in disbelief. "Her eyes are so lifeless now. She just walks around and answers questions with one worded answers." I leant against the wall. Bella, my only love, was leaving for Australia for a reason I didn't know and she still loved me. Was it possible?

"Why is she leaving?" Emmett demanded. It was as though he was thinking the same thing as me.

"Because she hates seeing you all hate her when it's all Justin's fault. She hates seeing the ones she loves hate her. Especially you, Edward." I looked at the very drenched Kristy. I could hear the truth in Kristy's words, I had to get Bella back and stop her from leaving us all.

"When does she leave?"

"Tonight." Kristy replied in a sad voice.

"So soon?" Alice demanded.

"Yes. She said 'the sooner the better'."

"Well, Edward. What are you waiting for?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper!" Alice hissed.

"What? Bella told us not to believe anything Justin said or did, and that's what Emmett and I did and obviously Edward didn't learn from it. We've all heard the way she talks about Justin. We've seen the way she looks at Edward, no one falls out of love that quickly." I looked at my feet.

"Unless you're Romeo." I stated. Jasper laughed.

"Yes, unless you're Romeo. So I think that everything Kristy is saying is true." Alice and Emmett were deliberating that, just like me. What if it was another trap? "If you aren't going to, then I am." Jasper said suddenly. I looked at Jasper and saw him running off to his car with Kristy and they drove off.

**A/N: Can Kristy stop Bella in time? Will Edward _try_ and stop her?? Find out next chapter!! Sorry for the mean cliffy!!**


	22. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 21 – Leaving

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked out to Kristy's father car and dumped my bag in the boot while her father dumped the other two in there. I was carrying the umbrella.

"Is that everything?" He asked as he shut the boot.

"Umm…I think there is one more."

"All right. I'll go get it." He ran back into the house and disappeared from sight. I sighed; I was going to miss this place. Suddenly, a car pulled up and Kristy jumped out from the passenger side along with Jasper. I was stunned. Jasper wasn't glaring at me.

"Bella! Please don't go!" Kristy begged as she ran up to me. I started to walk away but she stopped me and grabbed the umbrella from my hand and we both got drenched, though she was already drenched. Jasper stood behind her.

"Why shouldn't I? It makes everything easier for everyone." I stated as my gaze flickered to Jasper and then back to Kristy.

"No! It's not better for everyone! Jasper heard the truth, he believes me and you…I'm not sure about Edward, Alice and Emmett…but I'm sure they'll come around soon enough!" My eyes widened in horror. She had told them I was leaving? I was hoping for a clean break here and that was definitely what I wasn't getting!

"You told them? Kristy!" I complained.

"What else am I going to do to stop you? None of us want you to go!!" Kristy complained. Her dad came out then and packed the last bag into the boot. He slammed it shut.

"Kristy's right, Bella. None of us want you to go. We all love you and your company." He stated.

"But I can't." I whispered.

"You can!" Jasper argued.

"Why should I? You all hate me anyway for something that I didn't do!"

"That was before we knew the truth!!"

"So? It doesn't change anything. Edward hates me and doesn't believe me and I hate seeing him glare at me with pain and pure hate. It rips my heart to tiny pieces, especially Alice and Emmett. They were like a brother and sister to me!"

"Well, just let them believe the truth."

"Bella, let's go." Kristy's dad called as he got into the car and started it.

"Coming." I started walking towards the car when Kristy grabbed my arm.

"Don't do this, Bella. Please! I'm begging you!" She begged.

"I have to." I whispered and I pulled my arm from her grip. I had just reached the passenger door of her car and was about to open it when another car pulled up and blocked the exit. I heard a door open and someone yell my name.

"Bella!"

**Justin's Point of View**

I watched as Bella and Kristy's father packed her things in the boot of his car. I kept myself hidden in the trees of the forest near Kristy's house. I could hear and see everything perfectly. She was leaving for Australia and I would follow after her and then we would be together forever. Finally, everything was going the way I planned.

"Is that everything?" Kristy's father asked Bella as he closed the boot.

"Umm…I think there is one more." Bella replied. I snickered quietly to myself, Bella hadn't come here with much and now she was leaving with more than she originally had.

"All right. I'll go get it." He said as he ran back into the house. I heard Bella sigh and she looked around the place miserably. Suddenly a car pulled up and parked on the curb. I glared as I watched Kristy jump out of the car, followed by Jasper. I glared at Jasper. What was he doing here? I had turned him against her along with everyone else!

"Bella! Please don't go!" Kristy begged. Bella looked stunned and started to walk away, but Kristy stopped her and grabbed the umbrella from Bella and they were all getting drenched.

"Why shouldn't I? It makes everything easier for everyone." Bella stated. _Oh yes, much easier for everyone._ I thought to myself.

"No! It's not better for everyone! Jasper heard the truth, he believes me and you…I'm not sure about Edward, Alice and Emmett…but I'm sure they'll come around soon enough!" Kristy argued. I noted that Bella's eyes widened in what appeared to be horror. I frowned, what was she thinking?

"You told them? Kristy!" Bella complained. It sounded as though Bella didn't want Kristy to tell them.

"What else am I going to do to stop you? None of us want you to go!!" Kristy argued while her dad came back out, getting drenched again, and stuffed the final bag into the boot, slamming it shut. He stood there, his hands resting on the top as he watched the girls and Jasper.

"Kristy's right, Bella. None of us want you to go. We all love you and your company." He stated. I grimaced, they were all trying to make Bella stay here and I hated it. I noticed that Kristy's mum was standing under the porch watching the scene. Kristy's dad made his way to the driver's side of the car.

"But I can't." I barely heard Bella over the sound of the rain. I figured she was whispering.

"You can!" Jasper argued. I growled softly. So he had stopped believing what Emmett, Alice and Edward believe. As long as they didn't join this, Bella would leave.

"Why should I? You all hate me anyway for something that I didn't do!" Bella retorted.

"That was before we knew the truth!!"

"So? It doesn't change anything. Edward hates me and doesn't believe me and I hate seeing him glare at me with pain and pure hate. It rips my heart to tiny pieces, especially Alice and Emmett. They were like a brother and sister to me!"

"Well, just let them believe the truth." My teeth clenched together. They couldn't believe the truth! If Edward got involved, he would convince Bella to stay and she would. I wouldn't lose her again!!

"Bella, let's go." Kristy's father called as he got into the car and started it up. I waited impatiently to see if Bella would go or not.

"Coming." I smiled as Bella started walking towards the car, but the smile vanished as Kristy grabbed Bella's arm.

"Don't do this, Bella. Please! I'm begging you!" Kristy begged. I scoffed, as if that would make Bella stay. I knew that better than her.

"I have to." Bella whispered and she pulled her arm from Kristy's grip and headed for the car. I smiled triumphantly and started running through the forest back to my own car. I would head to the airport and catch the plane to Australia and we would meet again. Everything was going according to plan!

**A/N: Haha, I love making Justin watch her and it drags it out a bit longer. Will she go or will she stay? Who called Bella's name??**


	23. Stay With Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 22 – Stay With Me

**Edward's Point of View**

I could see Bella at the door to Kristy's father's car. I quickly parked my car behind theirs and stopped them from being able to exit. Bella was about to open the door when I jumped out and called to her.

"Bella!" Bella froze. I prayed that I would be able to make her stay. I heard Kristy sigh in relief and smile at me with gratefulness and support. Bella looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes. She didn't take her hand away from the door handle as I walked towards her.

"Edward." She breathed.

"Bella, please don't go." I begged in a soft voice as I extended one hand towards her.

"I have to." She whispered. I felt my heart break, that's exactly what I didn't want to hear.

"No, you don't. Please, Bella, stay here, with me."

"But I can't, not while I know that you hate me."

"But I don't, not anymore. I shouldn't have believed what I saw. You remember when you told me that I shouldn't believe anything that Justin said or did, I was foolish and I did believe what I saw. I acted just like Jasper and Emmett, I thought I wouldn't, but when I saw him kissing you…I thought my heart would break because I thought you loved Justin and not me."

"But I don't love Justin! I've told you how much I hated him and it just shows that you don't trust me either."

"No! I do, Bella, but it was hard to believe the truth because I hated Justin so much and I've always felt that what we had was to good to be true."

"But it was true." Bella whispered. I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I know, Bella, I know that and I was stupid to believe Justin and what I saw." Bella didn't answer. "Stay with me." I begged in a whisper.

"I can't." She whispered and her voice broke. I knew she was breaking down into tears now, not that you'd be able to tell due to the rain.

"What if this is his plan?" Kristy demanded suddenly. Bella, Jasper and I looked at her in shock.

"What?" Bella asked in disbelief and shock.

"What if this is what he wanted? For you to break up with Edward...live in hell and then go back to Australia? What if he was doing this so he could have you all over again?!"

"He wouldn't."

"He could, Bella. You said he uses different tactics with each girl…remember? He's obviously a different tactic with you." Alice's voice floated from behind me and I turned and saw Alice and Emmett getting drenched in the rain.

"I…don't…believe it." Bella whispered.

"That is what he probably wants, he came here only to get you back. Remember the visit?"

"Yes…"

"Do you really want to give him what he wants?" Alice demanded. I looked at Bella hopefully. _Please say no, please say no and let me take you back!!_ I thought to myself.

"No." Bella replied. I sighed in relief and turned to Alice.

"Get out of the rain. This can't be good for you." She poked her tongue out at me, but she went back into my car with Jasper. Kristy smiled.

"So you'll stay?" She asked Bella. I waited patiently for Bella's answer. The passenger window rolled down.

"Bella? Are we going?" Kristy's father called from inside. He sounded sad that Bella was going, but who wouldn't? Bella was a great person and was well loved! Bella thought about it for a moment before she looked at Kristy, Emmett and I.

"Do you want me to?" Her question was directed mainly at me, but we all answered anyway.

"Of course!" Kristy answered instantly.

"Definitely, now that I know the truth." Emmett smiled at her.

"Most definitely, I wouldn't be able to live without you." I smiled softly at her.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Do you want me to?" My question was directed at Edward, seeing as I knew what Kristy's answer was.

"Of course!" She answered anyway.

"Definitely, now that I know the truth." Emmett smiled at me and my lips twitched slightly. I looked at Edward; this was the answer that would determine whether I would stay or not.

"Most definitely, I wouldn't be able to live without you." He smiled softly at me and I smiled back. He closed the distance between us in a few strides and took my face between his hands and kissed me tenderly. Looks as though I was staying.

"Are we going?" Kristy's dad asked again.

"No." I answered, smiling up at Edward. "Not yet anyway." Edward laughed and kissed me once more.

We were sitting on the couch in Kristy's house, Edward sitting next to me, holding my hand firmly in his. It felt right to be whole all over again. Alice and Jasper had gone back to Alice's and Emmett was here, talking with Kristy about something I didn't understand. Then something dawned on me and I realized that I should have realized it sooner. Edward was with Tanya. I pulled my hand from his and headed back upstairs.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call after me in confusion.

**A/N: Always another problem after the first one :P**


	24. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 24 – Confessions

I paced my room. Edward had said he wanted me to stay and that he trusted me and everything, but he was with _Tanya_. It didn't make sense. There was a knock on the door, making me jump.

"Bella?" Edward called on the other side of the door. He tried to open the door and I was thankful that I had locked the door. "Is everything all right?" He demanded.

"Yeah." I replied, praying that my voice wouldn't crack as I spoke, giving away my lie. It didn't and I thanked the heavens above.

"Then why is the door locked? Why did you disappear suddenly back downstairs?" I sighed; I would have to tell him.

"You're with Tanya." I stated.

"What?" He sounded shocked, annoyed and confused.

"You're with Tanya." I repeated.

"No I'm not." I could imagine him frowning. I walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened the door to see Edward frowning in confusion.

"That's what we all heard."

"WHAT?!" Edward yelled. I walked past him quickly and hurried downstairs, hoping to make it out the door. I knew I was just running from everything all over again, which was stupid, but I didn't care. Edward stopped me before I reached the door and now Kristy and Emmett were watching our little argument. "Who told you that?" He demanded.

"Um…" I looked over to Kristy.

"Told you what?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"That Tanya and I were _going out_."

"Oh…Mike."

"Mike?"

"Yeah."

"Tanya flaunted it all over the school as well. It happened maybe a week or two after you believed what you saw when you _shouldn't_ have." I stated.

"Tanya's an idiot, I never asked her out!" Edward retorted.

"She is an idiot. Anyone who knew you well enough would have known that you wouldn't have asked another girl out in your lifetime." Emmett laughed. Edward glared at him. I frowned at Edward in confusion. Why wouldn't he ask out another girl in his lifetime? I knew I wouldn't ask another boy out in my lifetime.

"What?" Emmett demanded as he finally noticed Edward glaring at him.

"Er…Emmett, let's go get a…drink…" Kristy suggested as she pulled Emmett into the kitchen by the arm, shutting the door behind her. Edward glared at Emmett the whole way out.

"Why wouldn't you ask out another girl in your lifetime?" I demanded. Edward sighed and looked down at me.

"Because I would never stop loving you. I can't be with anyone else if it isn't you." I was silent, trying to hear some sort of false note in his voice. But there wasn't he was speaking the truth.

"So you and Tanya _aren't_ going out?"

"No."

"Why did she spread it then?"

"Because she _wants_ to be my girlfriend, but I'm not giving her the time of day."

"Aha."

"You don't believe me do you?" I thought about that for a moment. Did I believe him?

"Maybe." I stated and I turned on my heel to start heading back up the stairs. I heard Edward groan and start climbing up the stairs after me. I headed to my room and was about to close the door, but Edward was too quick and put his hand on the door to stop it from closing.

"Why don't you believe me?" He sighed.

"Because I'm not sure if it's true. Everything Tanya talked about," I shuddered.

"I'll make you see the truth eventually, if it's the last thing I do." Edward vowed. I rolled my eyes and started to push the door closed, but it wouldn't move.

"Will you leave now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going make you see the truth!" I sighed and shoved his hand away, shutting the door and locking it. I heard Edward groan on the other side of the door.

"Bella!" He complained. I giggled softly and then my phone rang.

_1, 2, 3, 4._

_Hey Hey Oh...  
Hey Hey Oh..._

_It's you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yer,  
Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you  
I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there  
So don't be scared  
I'm right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first it's your chance,  
Take my hand come with me_

_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor_

I spent forever trying to find my phone. Eventually I found it.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.

**Justin's Point of View**

I got off the plane and caught a taxi home, I needed my sleep I was so tired. I got home and flopped onto the bed. After about fourteen hours I woke up and saw the sun shining. I looked at my clock, ten thirty in the morning. I bounded downstairs and grabbed something to eat.

"You're back." My mum noted with a sour tone.

"Yep." I replied, smiling to myself.

"You took your time." I shrugged.

"Some things take a lot of time, mum." I told her as I grabbed some food to eat.

"You know you're never doing that again." She warned me. I shrugged.

"Don't need to." I answered with a smile. Mum looked at me with a disapproving look.

"Hey! There's my little brother." I heard my older brother yell as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sam. How are you?" I asked him as I punched his fist that was extended towards me.

"I'm great! I get my arm wrestling practice partner back." I rolled my eyes and finished my food quickly before taking off upstairs and taking a quick shower and changing into some new, clean clothes. I was just about out the door when my mum called out to me.

"Where do you think you are going?" She demanded.

"To visit Charlie and Renée Swan." I answered.

"Oh…okay."

"Bye." No answer, I ran out the door to my car. I got in and quickly started it, I drove to the Swan's household as quick as I could which took ten minutes, which was half the time it took to usually get there. I parked on the curb, jumped out and ran to the front door. I ran the doorbell and the door opened to reveal Renée. She smiled.

"Hello, Justin. We haven't seen you here for a long time. Come in."

"Hello Renée. Thanks." I walked in and spotted Charlie sitting on the couch. He looked up and smiled at me. He lifted himself off the couch.

"Well, look who's here." He walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Hey Charlie."

"How are you?" I shrugged.

"A little tired, but I'm good."

"Why are you tired?" He frowned at me.

"Because I just got back from America." I replied with a huge smile. Bella should be here, I couldn't see or hear her so I thought I'd ask.

"Is Bella back yet?" I asked.

"No…she shouldn't be back for another year or something like that." Charlie replied in confusion. I frowned, so Bella _hadn't_ told her parents that she was coming home.

"Oh, well, she said that she was coming home early…I'd been told by her that she was leaving a few days ago or something. I thought she would be back by now."

"No. She hasn't come back." Charlie answered slowly as if he was talking to a three year old or something.

"Bella was coming home?" Renée asked in confusion, I could hear the excitement in her voice too. I smiled down at her.

"Yeah. She was or is…" Maybe she missed her flight, that was possible, Kristy wouldn't have let her go without a fight or something.

"Well that's great! Why don't you head home? Charlie and I will call you." I frowned.

"What? Why?" Renée laughed.

"Because, Justin, we are going to call our daughter and check. We'll call you. You go and relax." Renée instructed.

"All right." I answered as I headed to the door.

"Bye! Thanks for visiting!" Renée called as she closed the door. I got in my car and drove home in confusion, Bella wasn't here but had she missed her flight? Surely she would be home by now, wouldn't she? I sighed and drove home at the normal and legal speed. Charlie and Renée would figure out if she was coming back or not and then they would call me.

When I got home, I hadn't realized how tired I was until I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I was going to relax, just like Renée had instructed me to do, I turned on some music and listened to it silently. Soon enough, I was asleep on my bed. I woke up to the shrill of the phone.

"Hello?" I answered it groggily.

"Justin, it's Charlie." Charlie sounded mad and I frowned as to why he would sound so mad.

**A/N: Who called Bella? And what has Charlie got to say?**


	25. In For It Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 25 – In For It Now

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella, it's Charlie." I heard my father reply to my 'Hello'.

"Oh hey dad." Why was my father calling me? Was he going to tell me that I was going to go home?

"Are you coming home?" He asked suddenly.

"Er…no…why?"

"Because Justin said you would be, or should be rather." I growled.

"Why would he say that?" I demanded.

"He just came around and told us."

"Okay, well I was going to, but I changed my mind and decided to come back later." I explained quickly.

"Oh, but did you _tell_ Justin that you were coming back?"

"I didn't tell anyone! I made a snap decision, obviously he had heard about it…not that I know how he would."

"So he's lying when he said 'I'd been told by her that she was leaving a few days ago'?"

"Yes. I hadn't told anyone, dad. I was going for a clean break at the time, some things just weren't working out and I couldn't fix them…but they're fixed now, so you don't have to worry."

"The liar!" I heard my mum exclaim.

"Mum!" I yelled into the phone, completely happy and excited. I hadn't talked to her in _ages_!!

"Bella, honey, how are you?" She asked. Mum sounded pissed off, yet happy.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"A little pissed off, but I'm happy to talk to you." I laughed.

"I thought so. You sounded a little pissed off."

"I'm not as pissed of as your father, he's really mad that Justin lied."

"Well that's Justin for you." I stated in a sour tone.

"So what happened between you two? He seemed really happy you were '_coming_' home and you act all sour towards his name." I heard the air quotations around the word 'coming'.

"We broke up when I found out that I was staying here to finish off my school year. He then came here after about a year or something and decided to make everything hell over here, so that was why I was coming home. But it appears that he _wanted_ my to go back to Australia so that he could have me all over again…which wouldn't have happened anyway!" My mum gasped.

"HE didn't!"

"He did! You remember how he went after any and every girl?"

"Yes."

"I didn't think he would go after the same one twice!"

"He did WHAT?!" I heard my father yell.

"Be quiet Charlie, I'll explain it later!" Mum tried to shut him up, but it didn't work.

"No you will not!" Charlie yelled again.

"Honey? I'll call you some other time. Can't wait to see you again!"

"Okay, I miss you."

"I miss you too, love you."

"Love you too!" And then I hung up. Justin was in for it now. I smiled to myself.

**Justin's Point of View**

"Justin, it's Charlie." Charlie sounded mad and I frowned as to why he would sound so mad.

"Hey, Charlie. What's up?"

"_What's up_? I'll tell you what's up; you lied to us about _hearing_ from our _daughter_ that she was coming home! Not only that, you went over to America to get our daughter back into your arms?" I was a bit surprised, how did he find all this _out_?

"Er…" Was my genius response.

"You know what, I don't want to hear it and when my daughter _does_ come back, you will be _far_ away from her! You will not touch her, talk to her, call her, contact her or even _look_ at her!" I still didn't get how he found this all out.

**Bella's Point of View**

A few hours later, my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Bellie boo! What's up?" I smiled.

"Hey little Liam!!"

"I'm not _that_ little." I pictured my brother rolling his eyes. I laughed.

"So? It's your nickname!!"

"Whatever. So how are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Better. I was sad when I heard that you weren't coming home."

"Aww, poor little Liam. Do you need comforting?" I asked in a light, teasing tone. Liam burst out laughing.

"Like you could comfort me over a phone!" I shrugged.

"You never know, I've heard of some cases where people have." Liam laughed again.

"Nice try. So, did you want to hear what dad did to Justin?"

"Yes!" I replied, sounding rather eager.

"Wow, didn't think you'd be so eager." Liam chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Just tell me!" I demanded.

"So demanding." Liam sighed. He was putting it off and it was annoying me.

"Liam!" I whined.

"Fine, fine. Okay, here goes. Well, dad called Justin back, as mum promised him, and _yelled_ at him for lying and going over to America to get you back and then he banned Justin from seeing you when you returned from America." I laughed. "That isn't the end of it, he wasn't allowed any contact, no calls, no talking, no touching and no looking. Justin wasn't happy with that so about one hour later he comes around to complain and dad threatens him and then gets a restraining order put on him for _all_ of us. It was quite funny to watch." Liam chuckled once he had finished, obviously replaying the memory in his mind.

"Hmm…I can imagine how pissed dad would be." I answered, smiling.

"Anyway, enough about Justin. When _are_ you coming home?"

"I don't know. I might do college here. I'm still trying to make up my mind, for now it will be once I graduate."

"Good. Keep it that way." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"BELLA!" Kristy yelled from downstairs. "DINNER!!"

"Oh, gotta go Liam. It's dinnertime. Talk to you soon."

"All right, miss you Bells."

"Miss you too, little Liam." Liam groaned.

"It's not little Liam anymore!" He complained.

"Tell me when you think of another one." I told him and I hung up smiling. I made my way downstairs to find everyone outside, meaning Kristy's family and the Cullens and Hales. All the parents were on little chairs while Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Kristy were on the ground. I served myself some food and sat down a little ways from Edward.

"Who was on the phone?" Kristy asked. Everyone turned to look at me with curious eyes.

"My brother." I shrugged.

"What did he want?" Alice asked, smirking at me.

"To tell me what happened to Justin."

"What?" Alice gasped.

"It was Justin's plan all along. He's back in Australia, expecting me." I sighed. "Too bad I wasn't there to see my dad go off at him."

"So your dad found out what happened?" Emmett asked with amusement.

"Oh yes. He was _very_ pissed off. Rather funny to listen to, I wish I was there to see it." I replied. Everyone laughed and conversations started up. Edward shifted closer to me so that we were nearly touching. I shifted away slightly and smirked at him. Edward frowned but didn't try and move closer, he had to know that I wasn't acting like his girlfriend while he still had that Tanya issue to deal with.

**A/N: Did you like it? **


	26. I'm Not Dating You

**A/N: Just so you know, the issue between Bella and Edward with the whole trust and not believing thing is rather common in some fanfic stories, for example in 'Unethical Love' there is a part where Edward is going to Bella, but Tanya calls Bella and says all these things and Bella believes her and tells Edward to go away and everything and then there is another story called 'A Life Stolen' where Edward goes after Bella when he realizes what she's doing but then finds her happy where she is and leaves her because he thinks it's best for her. Anyway,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 26 – I' Not Dating You

**Edward's Point of View**

I walked into the school with Bella and Alice on my sides.

"Where is she?" Alice asked as she searched through the students at the school for the tall strawberry blond girl named Tanya.

"I can't see her." I murmured. I turned to find Bella, but she wasn't there. "Alice, where's Bella?" I asked. Alice looked for Bella through the cafeteria and just shrugged.

"I can't find her. Why?"

"Because, Alice, one moment she was next to me the next she's gone."

"Oh." We looked around in silence for both Tanya and Bella, but we found neither of them. "Time for class." Alice sighed and walked off to her first class.

"Hey! What's happening?" Emmett boomed as he sat down next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing much, Emmett. Where's Bella?"

"She's coming."

"So she is still here?"

"Of course she is. Why wouldn't she be?"

"I don't know…" Bella walked in then and sat down next to Emmett.

"Hi." She smiled at us.

"Where did you disappear to at the beginning of the day?" Alice demanded.

"English?" I chuckled, Bella never liked to be late. "So, you sorted the Tanya issue out yet?" She asked me.

"No. Haven't seen her."

"Oh, because she's right there, you know." Bella pointed somewhere and I followed my gaze to where she was pointing and sure enough, on the other side of the cafeteria surrounded by her many friends was Tanya. She looked as though she was telling a rather animated story.

"Excuse me." I whispered and I rose from my table and walked over to Tanya. Everyone on her table stopped laughing and looked at me, Tanya smiled triumphantly as though she had one something. "Hello." I glared at Tanya.

"Hello. I was just telling everyone about our date, Eddie." Tanya stated in a cheery voice.

"Oh. What date?" I asked her.

"The date you took me on last night, remember?" Everyone was looking at us in confusion.

"Um…I don't remember having a date last night seeing as my family and I were home last night." Tanya sighed.

"We had a date last night and you know it." She insisted.

"I don't even know why you're telling such crap, Tanya. You come to my house and _act_ as though we were going out, when we weren't because I haven't asked _anyone_ out and now you're still going on with these lies."

"What lies?"

"Oh cut the crap, Tanya. You know just as well as myself that you're lying." Alice cut in. "I know that you just _want_ to be with Edward and are making up the lies because you _can't_ be with Edward. Duh!" Alice stated. All of Tanya's friends were looking with her in disbelief.

"So everything you've said over the past two weeks has been a _lie_?" On of her friends demanded.

"I…I…I" Tanya couldn't come up with a good excuse and it was rather funny to see her stutter and be completely speechless.

"Never mind, we know that answer. You're pathetic, Tanya." Another girl stated before she rose and walked off. Nearly all her friends walked off, except for Jessica and Lauren. Tanya glared at me.

"Now see what you've done?" She demanded.

"It's what you get for spreading lies, Tanya." Alice hissed at her. Alice and I walked away from her, Lauren and Jessica back to our table.

"Done?" Emmett asked.

"Done." I smiled at him. I looked at the empty space next to him; I swear Bella was just there. "Where's Bella?"

"She went to see Kristy." Emmett shrugged.

Bella's Point of View

I walked back to the Cullens household after school and found Edward sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked sounding worried.

"I walked home." I shrugged and walked into the kitchen, grabbing something to eat before starting to head upstairs.

"Why didn't you let any of us know?" Edward asked as he followed me.

"Because I had left before any of you had gotten out."

"Might have been nice to have some warning. All we got from Kristy was that you'd already left."

"I don't see why you are so worried. It's not as though I was running away again."

"You better not have otherwise I would have gone looking for you." I could hear the smile in Edward's voice. I sighed and walked into my room, I had moved back in with the Cullens after I decided to stay. I started on my homework and was just finishing up when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened and Alice danced into my room.

"Hello."

"Hi." I smiled at her as I closed my book.

"What you doing?"

"Homework." I groaned. Alice laughed.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Good, because we are going to have some fun tonight and then on Friday we are going shopping for that party we are having on Saturday."

"Shopping, great." I rolled my eyes and Alice laughed again.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs. As we got closer to the bottom of the stairs I could hear an argument going on,

"But Eddie-poo!" The familiar voice of Tanya whined.

"No, Tanya! Why can't you get the message nailed into your brain? I'm not dating you! Are you really that thick to not understand that?" Edward demanded. I giggled softly, along with Alice, obviously Tanya wasn't giving up.

"They've been going on for about half an hour." Alice whispered. I giggled again, poor Edward.

"Eddie-poo." Tanya whined again.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your boyfriend Tanya. I never was and I never will be!!" Edward yelled.

"Is it _her_?" Tanya demanded in a sour voice. I frowned at the word 'her', who was this person that she called 'her'?

"Who's _her_?" Edward mimicked Tanya perfectly.

"You know her. That new girl, the exchange student or whatever."

"Firstly her name is Bella and yeah, it is because of her."

"What? How? She's not even pretty!" Tanya asked in disbelief. That cut deep, I knew I wasn't model material, but I wasn't that ugly…was I? Alice and I walked into the kitchen quickly, still able to hear the argument.

"You are pretty by the way, Tanya's just jealous and she'll say whatever she wants to make herself feel better." Alice whispered to me. I nodded and continued to listen.

"Is it really that hard to believe? And she is pretty, Tanya, she's beautiful!" Edward argued. Tanya started to say something, but Edward cut her off. "You know what? I'm not going to listen to you insult Bella; I'm not going to listen to your lies. We aren't dating, we never will be dating and you can leave this house right now." It was silent in the next room until we heard the door slam. Alice started laughing and I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's not funny, Alice." Edward muttered as he joined us in the kitchen. I kept quiet as Edward and Alice bickered about what just happened. "You were listening?!" Edward demanded sounding appalled and a little embarrassed. Alice was about to answer, but I decided to cut in.

"It's not our fault that Tanya whines so loudly." Alice burst into another round of laughter.

**A/N: Okay, everyone was wondering what the 'Tanya issue' was, well it was just that Tanya had told _everyone_ in the school that she and Edward were dating, so Bella was waiting for that to be finished before she and Edward went out again, because it sort of makes Edward look like a cheater if Tanya was still talking about them going out while he's truly dating Bella :D**


	27. Christmas Holidays

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 27 – Christmas holidays

The Christmas holidays were finally here!! I wasn't really expecting any presents, but I got them anyway. I also got some presents from my mum, dad and brother…and Justin. I threw Justin's away without even opening it.

"_Who are they from?" Alice asked me._

"_Um…family." I answered unwrapping the two presents. I smiled at my brother's present; he always gave me silly stupid things. Mum and dad had gotten me a necklace and had given me some money._

"_Here's another one." Alice stated, handing me a third parcel. I looked to see who it was from and wrinkled my nose at who it was from. I threw it away instantly. Alice looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "Aren't you going to open it?" She demanded. I shook my head. "Why not?" She demanded again. Edward walked in the door that moment and stood next to me._

"_What's going on?" He asked as he looked at the other two presents._

"_Bella just threw away a present!" Alice informed him._

"_What? Why?" Edward asked in disbelief._

"_When it's from Justin, I don't think I would even _want_ to know what he gave me!" _

"_Oh…" Was all Alice said. Edward was quiet._

_"Are you all right?" I asked as I looked up at his face. He was glaring out the window. "I guess not." I whispered and we stood there in an awkward silence for a while._

So Justin's present had been thrown out and I didn't even know what he gave me, not that I cared anyway.

"Bella! It's time to go!" Esme called from downstairs. I quickly rushed down the stairs and almost made it without tripping, but I tripped on the second last step and was about to hit the ground when a pair of all too familiar arms caught me around my waist.

"This really is a full time job." Edward smirked at me while I blushed. I stood myself upright and looked away from him in embarrassment.

"Let's get going." Esme said as she walked out the door. Esme and Carlisle were in Carlisle's car with Emmett and Alice, Edward dragged me to his Volvo and soon we were off for the lake where we were having our Christmas lunch, the Hales were going to be joining us there. Edward held my hand all the way there. Edward and I were now back together; I remember how it all happened.

_I was sitting in the back garden on the lawn, just soaking up the sun. My eyes were closed, legs straight and I was leaning onto my hands, which were behind me._

"_Bella?" Edward's voice came from behind me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him._

"_Yeah?" Edward sat down next to me._

"_I was wondering if we could give us another try…"_

"_What about Tanya?" I asked, smiling at him. He glared at me._

"_There was nothing going on between Tanya. Besides, that issue has been sorted out." I giggled._

"_I was only teasing, Edward." Edward smiled._

"_So can we?"_

"_I don't know why you want to, we did have some trust issues."_

"_I know, but it's just that…I hate being away from you. It doesn't really matter what happened back then and what I believed, all that matters is that I love you and I will never stop loving you and you're all I want."_

"_Well that makes two of us." I smiled at him before leaning in and pressing my lips to his for a short sweet kiss. _

_"Besides, we can work through those trust issues." Edward smirked at me and I laughed before pressing my lips to his once more._

Alice was overjoyed when she found out that Edward and I were back together. Esme was happy to see Edward happy again, apparently Carlisle and Esme didn't really know about what happened.

"We're here." Edward announced as we parked near the lake.

"Let's go." Edward got out quickly and was by my door just as I was stepping out. I smiled at him and we walked towards everyone, hand in hand.

We were eating lunch when Alice asked me a rather unexpected question,

"Bella, are you going back to Australia when you graduate or will you stay for college?"

"Um…I'm not sure. I've been thinking about staying here for college…"

"I hope you do." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I really did want to stay here for college, but how much longer could i leave my family for?


	28. Disappointment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 28 – Disappointment

I was sitting in the hall and waiting for it to be over. The principle had talked about how proud he was of all the students and awards had been given out and they had just started to call out the names of each student.

"Alice Cullen." The principle called, Alice rose from her seat and danced up onto the stage. She smiled and shook hands with the principle as he handed her a certificate or whatever they gave out here.

"Edward Cullen." There were quite a few cheers from the crowd, most of them girls, as Edward rose and walked onto the stage. Edward stood next to Alice in the line and smiled at me once he caught my eye. The principle finally made his way into the S's.

"Jessica Stanley." Jessica rose with a _huge_ smile on her face and walked onto the stage.

"Isabella Swan." I reluctantly rose from my chair and made my way onto the stage. I hated attention, especially since I was a major klutz. I was rather lucky that I had made my way over to the line without tripping. Eventually it was all over and everyone was cheering and celebrating. Edward's arms snaked around my waist as he whispered in my ear.

"Congratulations." He kissed my cheek.

"Congratulations to you too." I pulled my head away so I could turn and look up at him. He smiled down at me and I smiled back.

"Shall we do something this evening?" He asked me.

"I suppose…isn't Alice throwing a party?" He shrugged.

"We don't have to attend it." My smile got bigger.

"Let's do something then, that doesn't involve Alice's party." Edward chuckled. He knew how much I hated parties and attention.

- - -

Edward and I were currently eating dinner at some Italian restaurant.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" Edward asked as he squeezed my hand slightly.

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Whether you would like to come to Australia for a holiday with me?"

"Really?" I nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I want you to meet my family, since I've met yours, and I want to show you my hometown. We could go to Perth for a few weeks and then I could show you Melbourne and Sydney…maybe Canberra or Adelaide."

"Sounds great. I would love that." I smiled at him.

- - -

"Edward! We're going to miss our flight!" I yelled up the stairs. I had packed our bags into Carlisle's car and was currently waiting on Edward to come downstairs.

"All right, all right. I'm coming!" He yelled back. I sighed and shook my head. Sometimes Edward could take longer then Alice to get ready, after five minutes Edward came down the stairs. "So impatient." He muttered. I hit his arm and started walking outside.

"Just because I want you to meet my family and see my hometown does not make me impatient." Edward smiled and took my hand in his. We got into Carlisle's car and he started it up and headed for the airport.

The plane flight wasn't long and we caught a taxi to my old home, assuming that my family still lived here.

"Nice." Edward commented. I smiled.

"You like it?"

"Yes. It has an old fashioned look to it, I love it." I got out of the taxi and started to get our bags out while Edward paid the taxi and then helped me get our bags. We walked up to the front door and I dug around in my handbag for my keys, eventually I found them and unlocked the door.

"I'm going to be so embarrassed if someone else lives here and I walk in…" Edward chuckled.

"I'm sure they still live here, love." Edward assured me. I opened the door and stepped inside, it was a little dark in the front of the house. I walked a bit further into the house and put my bags down by the buffet in the dinning room. I could hear laughter and talking coming from outside. I walked into the kitchen where the glass door was open.

"Hello?" I called out. I could hear the footsteps of someone wearing high heels.

"Bella!" My mum called when she walked into view.

"Hey mum." I smiled at her and walked toward her. She engulfed me into a hug.

"Oh I've missed you so much, honey. How are you?" She asked, holding me tighter.

"I'm great, mum. How about you?"

"I'm well. Who's this?" My mum asked as she pulled away and looked at Edward.

"Edward Cullen." Edward said with a smile.

"Renée Swan." My mum and Edward shook hands.

"Edward's my boyfriend." I stated. Mum frowned at me; she thought I was staying here obviously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. The family is outside, they'll be dying to see you." Mum led Edward and I outside. "Look who's here, everyone!" Mum called as we walked outside. I then realized what she meant by 'the family'. My brother, his fiancée, my dad, my aunt, uncle and three cousins were sitting outside.

"Bella!" Everyone yelled at the same time. My three little cousins raced over to me. Olivia, Jason and Lily. Olivia was eleven with blonde hair, which reached her shoulders, and green eyes. Jason was six with curly blonde hair and hazel eyes and Lily was four with brown hair and brown eyes. She was the shiest of them all. I gave them all a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello you three, I've missed you." I smiled at them.

"We've missed you too." Jason said with a huge grin.

"How have you been, Bells?" Dad asked me as he hugged me.

"I've been great, dad." I smiled at him and walked over to my aunty, Vanessa and her husband George. George was my dad's brother; he had curly hair like my dad and brown eyes. Vanessa was a pretty blonde with green eyes and straight hair.

"How was America?" Vanessa asked me as I hugged her.

"America was good. A little tough, but good." George shook my hand, he never hugged me and I had no idea why. He hugged my mum and everyone else, just not me. Oh well, it never bugged me much.

"Bellie boo!" Liam boomed as he walked over to me.

"Hey little Liam." Liam glared at me.

"Not the right nickname, Bellie boo."

"So you came up with a new one?"

"Er…no."

"Then little Liam it is." I smiled at his fiancée. We had never been close, but we were nice to each other. Liam's fiancée, Samantha, was tall, thin and tanned. She had black hair that was waist length and completely straight. I took a few steps away room everyone and stood next to Edward. I took his hand in mine.

"Who's that?" Liam asked.

"That is Edward, Bella's boyfriend." My mum answered for me. Everyone walked up to up and greeted him with warmth, though mum and dad looked at me with disapproval. What's up with them? The conversation flowed and most of the time we talked about America and my time there, everyone also got to know Edward a lot more as they asked him more and more questions.

- - -

"So, Bella, are you going to university in Australia?" My dad asked after everyone had left. Edward was upstairs in my old room unpacking everything.

"No."

"Are you coming back to Australia at all?"

"No."

"Why not?" My mum demanded as she walked back into the dinning room.

"Because I'm staying in America."

"Is it because of Edward?" My mum's tone was disapproving. Why didn't they like him?

"He's part of the reason."

"Bella, honey, I don't think you throw everything away for a guy." My mum stated. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not throwing everything away, mum. I'm staying in America because it's become like my home over the past two years or so and I'm going to go to college. There's nothing to worry about."

"But what about your life here?"

"What life?"

"The life you have in Australia."

"I don't really have a life in Australia anymore, mum."

"Then why did you come back to Australia?" My dad demanded. I was shocked, did my dad really not like me _that_ much that he wouldn't want to see me again?

"I came back because I wanted Edward to meet you and so I could show him where I came from. I also wanted to see you again after all this time; I don't know when I'll see you next. Do you really not want to see me ever again?" I didn't give my dad the time to answer because I left the room and headed upstairs to my room where Edward was.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

"I've unpacked everything."

"That's great." I whispered as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around my waist and buried my face in his chest.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked as he stroked my hair.

"Yeah. I'm fine." We stood in silence for a moment.

"You're parents don't seem to like me." Edward commented after a while. I laughed and looked up at him.

"That's because they thought I was going to stay. They thought it was a bad idea for me to have a boyfriend when I was coming back to Australia, which I'm not so it doesn't matter." Edward's eyes lit up.

"You're not staying in Australia?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Nope. I'm going to college in America and staring a new life there." Edward beamed down at me.

"I'm so glad." Edward whispered before crushing my lips with his.

**A/N: You like it? I hope you did.**


	29. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 29 - Plans

**Edward's Point of View**

We had stayed with Bella's family for two weeks and were now heading over to the eastern states to travel through Sydney, Melbourne and possibly Canberra. Bella and I were sitting on the plan, waiting for it to land.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Have you been to Melbourne before?"

"No, but I've heard it's a great place to visit." So we would both be tourists in Melbourne. The plane landed, we grabbed our luggage, went past all the security points and then we were heading out to grab a shuttle to take us to our hotel.

- - -

We were staying in the Medina hotel, which was right near federation square, according to Bella, and there was a street with food, shops and a church just around the corner. The view from balcony was great, Melbourne looked simply divine at night and at sunrise. The sun was just setting when Bella came up behind me and took my hand in hers. She started leading me to the door.

"Where are we going, love?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Let's go for a walk and grab some dinner." I smiled and followed her down the lift and out the sliding doors. Bella and I walked past federation square and around the corner onto the street where the shops were. Majority of the shops were closed, because of the time, Bella picked a simple fast food place to eat and so we walked in and ordered. Bella and I talked through the whole time of walking and eating and soon enough we were heading back to the Medina. Once we were back in our room, Bella made us some tea and we snuggled up on the couch watching a random television show. I got up and washed the cups in the sink before making my way back over to the couch, I saw Bella's sleeping form and smiled. Bella looked so peaceful when she slept. I turned off the television and lifted Bella, very carefully, from the couch and carried her to the bedroom. I laid her down on the right side of the bed, quickly and gently removing her shoes, watch, necklace, jeans and top, before removing the covers of the left side and lifting her once more and placing her underneath the covers. Once she was tucked in I got changed and joined her. I pulled her into my arms and smiled as she snuggled closer.

- - -

Bella and I continued to tour Melbourne for the next week, we went to the Australian Center of the Moving Image (ACMI), Captain Cook's cottage, the art gallery, the museum, the parliament house, we took a stroll thought the Fitzroy gardens and we watched several performances at Federation Square as well as movies at the nearby cinema. We also took a day trip to the Dandenongs. Soon enough we were heading for Canberra for five days. We were staying in the Medina there as well, the room wasn't as large as the one we had back in Melbourne, but it would have to do. We had one day of rest where we just lounged around in the hotel room before heading out to see the old and new parliament house the next day. We visited the national war memorial in the afternoon and the next day we visited the national zoo and aquarium and then we spent the rest of our time in Canberra relaxing and enjoying each other's company, not that we didn't always, before heading out to Sydney.

"Sydney is amazing." I breathed as I looked out at the city from the AMP tower. Bella stood next to me.

"Isn't the view amazing." I nodded in agreement. It was crazy how beautiful this place looked. Bella and I arrived in Sydney two days ago and so far we had walked through the city on our first day and then we went to the Powerhouse museum the next. Currently we were at the AMP tower and were going to spend the rest of the day at the Taronga Zoo, Bella claims that it is the most famous zoo in Australia. We walked around the whole deck and Bella pointed out the familiar buildings from the top. I smiled down at her; I was amazed she could remember so much after being here only two days!

"Have you ever been to Sydney before?" I asked.

"Yes, once, but only for three days and dad was on a business meeting so I didn't get to look around." She sighed.

"Well now you do." I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yes…I do." She smiled up at me. "Ready to go to the zoo?" She asked as we made our way down.

"Yep." She chuckled.

"Sure about that? It's a _lot_ or walking from what I've heard."

"I think I can handle it." I told her and she shook her head.

"I don't think I'll be able to."

"I'll just have to carry you then." I smirked at her as we exited the elevator and headed out the doors and started walking towards the ferry.

- - -

Bella and I walked through the entrance into the zoo and Bella looked at the map.

"Definitely a lot of walking…if you want to see the whole zoo that is." She looked up at me, raising one eyebrow. I looked over her shoulder at the map.

"Choose your favourites." I told her.

"What about yours?" I shrugged.

"Maybe we can come back and see what I like most, but whatever you like then I'll love it." She shook her head.

"All right, how about…the Asian rainforest or whatever. The one with the elephants." I took the map from her hands and looked where to find the elephants, I nodded and took her hand, leading her towards the elephants.

We walked through all of Bella's favourites and we went through most of mine, I told her that of course, and then we stopped to have lunch before looking around some more and then going into the gift shop and then heading back to catch the ferry again. Seeing Bella so happy made me start to think of some new ideas and plans.

**A/N: What plans and ideas does Edward have??**


	30. College and Dates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 30 – College and Dates

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella! We're gonna be late!" Alice whined from the living room.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back as I hurried to finish getting ready. We were going on a triple date and were just going to have fun as twenty-two year olds. I was finishing up my degree soon and then would be heading back to Australia to start my life back up there. As much as I didn't want to leave, as America had begun to feel like my home, I still had to go back to Australia. I had priorities there and I couldn't just abandon them, unless things changed. Realization hit me, at the wrong moment too I might add, that Edward and I wouldn't be together for much longer. I was turning twenty-three in two months and then I would be graduating shortly after that. I picked up my purse and walked into the living room.

"Finished." I stated simply. Alice smiled at me.

"Good, now lets go!" She practically ran out the door to the elevators. I'd never seen her so impatient before, I didn't really see what was so special about this triple date anyway, it was something we did regularly.

"Alice, why are you so impatient? I mean it's not a really important triple date." I informed her as we stepped into the elevator. She gave me this 'I can't believe you just said that' look.

"Bella! Of course this date is important, all dates are!" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me missy!" We waited in silence; well not complete silence as Alice was tapping her high heel shoe in impatience as we went down the elevator. When we reached the ground floor, Alice was impatient for the doors to open, but when they did she was racing out of the lobby and into the waiting arms of Jasper.

"Jazzy!" Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes, no wonder she was so impatient. Rose and Emmett stood next to Jasper, just laughing at Alice's clear impatience to see Jasper.

"Good evening, dear. How are you tonight?" Jasper kissed Alice on the lips tenderly.

"Mmm, much better now." Alice mumbled against his lips. Everyone started laughing and then I realized that Edward wasn't here. I frowned, Emmett and Jasper looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry Bella. He's going to meet us there." I nodded and we piled into two cars. Edward had been working a lot lately and was always late to the dates we went on. I rode with Emmett and Rose, which probably wasn't my smartest idea ever, but it was probably a little bit better than Alice and Jasper…but I doubted that.

We arrived at the club and were all just dancing and having a great time when Emmett's phone ran. Emmett frowned as he read the caller ID.

"Excuse me." Emmett muttered as he walked away, answering his phone. It had been one hour since we had arrived at the club and Edward still hadn't shown up yet.

"Who do you think Emmett's talking to?" Jasper asked Rose.

"I don't know. How should I know?"

"Because you're his girlfriend and would probably know better than us." Jasper replied with a smile. Rose shook her head and I stifled a giggle, Rose was clearly not in a good mood anymore. I looked at Alice and Jasper, who were staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"How's the baby?" I asked them. Alice didn't answer; neither did she look away from Jasper's eyes. I sighed. This happened a lot. "Alice!" I kicked her under the table and she jumped.

"Huh? What? Who kicked me?"

"Guilty. I asked you a question, but you were too busy staring into Jasper's eyes that it is clear you didn't hear me." Alice playfully glared at me.

"What was the question?" She sounded really bored.

"How's the baby?" I asked her. Alice squealed.

"Oh! She's wonderful! And she's not really a baby, more a toddler. She just had her fifth birthday!" I smiled. Alice loved her baby, Jasmine. She was a little chubby, as are most babies, and she had wavy blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She was a stunner; Jasper would have to fight away all the boys from her.

"When are you guys getting married?" Rose asked suddenly. Alice looked at Rose with a 'why did you just ask that?' kind of look.

"What?" I asked. I looked at Alice's third finger and noticed the diamond ring sitting on her finger. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed that! "When did that happen?" I gasped, pointing at Alice's finger.

"Two weeks ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" I demanded.

"Well, we were going to break it to everybody at the same time."

"When were you planning on doing that? Emmett and Rose know for about two weeks and you're keeping Edward and I out of the loop? Some best friend you are!"

"Emmett doesn't know. Only Rose."

"When were you planning on telling us?"

"Er…we wanted to tell you tonight, but Edward hasn't shown up yet." She frowned at me.

"Don't look at me! I don't know where he is. He was coming with the guys." I stated simply. Emmett returned.

"Hey. Sorry that took so long, what have you guys been talking about?"

"Alice and Jasper are getting married." I stated simply.

"Really? That's great you guys!" Emmett smiled at them and hugged them both.

"Who was on the phone?" Rose asked. Emmett shrugged.

"Edward."

"Is he coming?" Alice asked.

"No." Emmett whispered. I stood up from the table.

"I'll see you guys later." I told them and I walked out.

"Bella! Wait!" Alice called after me, but I didn't stop. I'd had enough. Edward was never around anymore. I didn't see him anywhere. He never called, he never visited and he didn't show up to dates. I was beginning to think that he was avoiding me so he could make breaking up with me easier. I don't know why I thought about him breaking up with me, but it just came to mind.

I flagged down a taxi and went straight back to my apartment. I walked up the stairs, not bothering with the elevator, and slammed my door closed. I was going to call Edward soon enough, or maybe I would confront him face to face. I walked into my bedroom, dumped my purse on the chair near my bookcase, literally threw my shoes on the ground once I had gotten them off and then walked into the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and then jumped into the shower, knowing that the hot water would help me calm down. I continued to think about why Edward had missed every single date for the past two months, it wasn't like him. I got out and changed into my sweats and a top before heading back out to the living room. I was going to watch a movie and just relax a little, but I froze when I entered the living room. Everyone was sitting there, why were they here? Emmett looked up at me and jumped off the couch, I walked past them into the kitchen.

"Bella!" Emmett called after me.

"Leave me alone, Emmett. I just need to cool down and think."

"Bella let me explain!" I turned on him.

"What's to explain, Emmett? Edward's probably just been avoiding me because he's letting me down easy! It probably sounds weird, but I can't think of any other reason! He never shows up on the dates we organize, he never calls, he's been working extra and he never hangs out with us anymore! What better explanation then him avoiding me? I know he's been seeing you guys without me there, I'm not stupid Emmett!" I yelled and I grabbed a box of something from the cupboard and stormed back to my room, slamming the door.

**Emmett's Point of View**

"Bella!" I called after Bella as she walked straight past us. I followed her to the kitchen.

"Leave me alone, Emmett. I just need to cool down and think." I ignored her request.

"Bella let me explain!" I begged. Edward was probably giving her the wrong impression with his avoiding us all. It was even beginning to piss me off that he just stood Bella up on our dates all the time. Bella turned on me then, I could see the pain and anger in her eyes.

"What's to explain, Emmett? Edward's probably just been avoiding me because he's letting me down easy! It probably sounds weird, but I can't think of any other reason! He never shows up on the dates we organize, he never calls, he's been working extra and he never hangs out with us anymore! What better explanation then him avoiding me? I know he's been seeing you guys without me there, I'm not stupid Emmett!" I kept my mouth shut and let her storm past me after she grabbed a box of cookies from the cupboard, she probably didn't even realize that she had grabbed a box of cookies. I walked back into the living room and I heard Bella's door slam, loudly. We all flinched.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Jasper hissed. I could hear the frustration clear in his voice.

"I know, man. But you know the reason."

"I know, but this is absurd! He's stood her up all the time."

"Emmett, just call him." Alice was practically begging me. I sighed.

"I don't think he'll listen to me."

"Tell him that Bella's getting the wrong idea, he'll rethink his strategy then." Jasper hissed in frustrations. I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's cell. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Emmett, what's up?" Edward answered in a confused tone.

"Edward, rethink your strategy."

"Why?"

"Bella is getting the wrong idea."

"What? Why? How?"

"Because, Edward, you've stood her up on _all_ the dates we've planned, you've never hung out with her during the day, you've never called, you've never visited and you've only seen us…how can she not get the wrong idea?" I now understood where Bella was getting the idea of Edward dumping her from.

"I'll work on it." Edward stated.

"Good, because she'll probably dump if you continue this." I warned him. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"Is he going to?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

"Thank the lord!" Alice said a bit too loudly. We all shushed her and waited for Bella to come out of her room.

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked from one class, to my next and then I stopped for lunch. I could see Edward with everyone today and it annoyed me. So now he was coming to be around us? I debated on whether I should join them or not, but I then decided it was better if I didn't. I walked away and found myself a nice shaded area underneath a tree. I sat down and ate my apple as I read.

**A/N: Now Bella's being stupid and avoiding Edward. Did you like it? What's Edward planning...still?? Just quickly, I have a new story called _Coming Back_ please check it out!!**


	31. Miscommunication

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 31 – Miscommunication

**Edward's Point of View**

I was sitting with everyone today after my first class; I had time to eat lunch with them. This was the one-day where we could have lunch all together. I was waiting for Bella to arrive, but she didn't. I looked around again, as I had been doing for the past ten minutes, and I spotted her walking straight past the cafeteria, she had probably seen me here and decided against coming to sit with us. I then realized how bad this situation had gotten.

"I'll see you guys around." I picked up my things and spotted Alice looking at me with a look of disbelief. "I'm not avoiding her…she's avoiding us, well me rather, so I'm going to go find her." Alice smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Off you go!" She said quickly and I walked away from my friends to find Bella. I found Bella sitting under the shade of a tree, just reading and eating an apple. A loose strand of hair had fallen in front of her face and she hadn't even bothered to remove it, she must be really involved in her book. I walked over and sat down next to her, she didn't take any notice. I touched her cheek softly and she jumped slightly. She looked at me in alarm and I smiled softly.

"Hey." I murmured softly.

"Hey." She whispered.

"How are you?" I asked as I stroked her cheek.

"Fine." I nodded.

"Sorry I've been really distant lately." Bella narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hmm…I wonder why." She muttered. I could see the accusation in her eyes. I grabbed her hand.

"It's not like that Bella, I swear."

"Then what is it like?" She demanded.

"It's just…" How could I tell her my plans?

"It's just what?" I couldn't defend myself and now she was going to believe her accusations.

"I've just been planning."

"Planning?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, planning. Planning something for you." I was praying that what I had said wasn't going to give me away too much.

"Planning something for me?" She was no longer narrowing her eyes at me, but she was still a little defensive. I nodded, _please don't let her try and figure it out!_ I prayed in my mind. But my prayers were unanswered. "What exactly?" I smirked at her.

"That, love, is for me to know and for you to find out."

"And how will I find out?"

"A surprise."

"You know I hate surprises." She frowned at me. I chuckled.

"I know, but I think you'll like this one. Well, I hope you do, anyway." I brushed my lips against hers gently and pulled back slightly. "I truly am sorry that I've been so distant and given you the wrong idea as to why." I whispered.

"It's okay…I guess I just over-reacted and jumped to the worst conclusion possible…" She replied. I noticed that her breathing was uneven.

"No, Bella. You didn't over-react, I guess most people would have come to that conclusion if their boyfriend or girlfriend was avoiding them and not saying why. I know I would." Bella laughed breathlessly and I kissed her lips again, lingering this time. "I'll be around more." I promised. Bella nodded. I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder and brought her closer to me. I kissed the top of her head and breathed in the smell of her hair. Freesia, I loved it. I closed my eyes as I realized how much I missed Bella's warmth; my arms were aching to hold her as close to me as possible.

"Did you know that Alice and Jasper are getting married?" Bella stated out of the blue.

"No."

"Yeah, I found out last night."

"Really? When did it happen?"

"About two weeks again."

"Two weeks ago?" I demanded. Bella pulled away slightly and smiled up at me softly.

"Well they wanted to tell us all together, but you weren't around when I was so they couldn't. Rose just blurted it out though…"

"So Rose knew?"

"Yep and then I told Emmett, which Alice hated me for but, who cares?" I chuckled.

"So I'm the last to know?"

"Yep, unless there's someone else in our group and I don't know about them." I kissed Bella on the lips quickly.

"Glad to know I find out last and I'm her brother!" Bella giggled.

"Yeah, I was thinking that as well."

**A/N: Happy? They're back together!!**


	32. Fixing Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 32 – Fixing Things

I was glad I had fixed things with Bella and now I was sticking to my promise. I still didn't arrive at certain dates, but most of them I showed up. I was around Bella a lot more and calling her more, she seemed pleased that I was sticking to my promise and I knew that I would never avoid her again! Avoiding her was one of the stupidest ideas I've ever had.

"Alice, will Bella be ready by six?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll make sure she is!" Alice squealed in excitement.

"Thanks so much, Alice. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I smiled down at the crazy pixie who was my sister and walked off in the other direction. I spotted Bella walking in the opposite direction of me, watching the ground as she walked. I walked over to her and grabbed her arm lightly; stopping her and making her turn and look up at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Edward." I kissed her on the lips quickly.

"Hi, love. You excited about our date?" I asked.

"Yes. Can't wait." My smile grew and I kissed her quickly once more.

"All right, well I'll see you at six." I promised and I walked away.

- - -

Five to six. I walked from the elevator to the door of Bella's apartment and knocked on the door. The door swung open one minute later to reveal a smiling Bella.

"Four minutes early, I'm impressed." She ran off quickly and I could tell that she wasn't finished getting ready yet as she hadn't got any shoes on, nor a purse in her hand. I stood in the hallway, waiting for her, Bella came out soon enough.

"Ready." She walked over to me and kissed me quickly on the lips before heading out the door. I followed behind and shut it, Bella locked it and we made our way to the elevator, hand in hand.

- - -

We were sitting by a window in the restaurant I had taken Bella too.

"This view is amazing." Bella breathed. I looked out the window and saw the view. The orange tint in the sky as the sunset and the trees surrounding a lake.

"It is." I agreed, looking back at Bella. Just then the waiter walked out. He had dark skin like an African, I noticed the way he was looking at Bella and I had to stop myself from growling.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked, though the question was mainly aimed at Bella.

"We'll have two glasses of red wine," I told him quickly and Bella skimmed over the menu.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli." She smiled politely at the waiter and he smiled back with what was supposed to be a seductive smile. Bella looked at me quickly. I placed my order and the man nodded as he wrote it down.

"I'll be back with those." He gave a smile and a wink at Bella and turned to walk away. I glared at his back the whole time he walked away. Bella giggled.

"Jealous?"

"Jealous? Of him? Never. More like annoyed with him." Bella giggled again and placed a hand on my cheek. I placed my hand over hers and leaned into her touch. I closed my eyes as her hand caressed my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked her in the eye.

"You know I wouldn't leave you for someone else." She whispered softly. I smiled softly at her.

"I know and you know that I would never leave you for someone else." Bella smiled back softly and my thoughts trailed back to when Justin was here, I didn't leave her for someone else, but I thought she didn't love me. How stupid could I get?? I saw the love in Bella's eyes and I knew that I should have never doubted her. The waiter walked over then. I placed my arm on the table and Bella removed her hand from my cheek.

"Here are your glasses of wine. Is there anything you need?" I glared at him and held onto Bella's hand tighter.

"No thanks, we're fine." Bella answered politely.

"All right, I'll be back with your food shortly. Just let me know if you need anything." I could hear the double meaning in his words, so could Bella. Bella narrowed her eyes slightly, nodded and then looked back at me. The waiter walked away, a little stunned, muttering to himself.

The waiter came back with our food and flirted with Bella throughout the night, I was really ready to punch him. Bella and I ate and talked throughout the whole evening. We finished and paid the bill and headed out for a walk through by the lake. We were standing and admiring the view and Bella shivered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her close to my body, she wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. I wished that we could stay like this forever, just holding each other and admiring the lake at night. But I knew we had to go back to college and study, graduate and move on in life. I pulled away from Bella and took her hands in mine.

"Bella, there was something I wanted to ask you…"

"What is it?" Bella looked a little confused, but when I dropped down onto one knee, understanding replaced the confusion.

"Bella, I promise that I will love you for every day of forever. I love you so much and I just can't stand to be parted form you, will you marry me?" I pulled the little black box out of my pocket and opened it up. Bella gasped and a hand flew to her neck as she looked at the ring. I was praying that this was a positive sign. She looked at me with eyes full of love and joy.

"Yes." She whispered. I smiled up at her, stood up and wrapped my arms around her and spun her in circles. I planted a passionate kiss on her lips. When I pulled back I grabbed the ring from the box and took Bella's left hand in mine. I slipped the ring onto her third finger easily. Bella inspected the ring for a few moments before looking up at me with watery eyes. She placed her hands on my neck and pulled me down for a passionate kiss.

**A/N: You were right, Edward was planning on proposing!!**


	33. Happiness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 33 – Happiness

**Bella's Point of View**

I lay in the darkness, too happy to sleep, with Edward's arm wrapped around me. He had stayed with me after our date. I looked at the ring on my left hand and a surge f excitement, happiness and safety flooded through me. Edward loved me and wanted me to stay by his side forever. I looked over my shoulder at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I twisted in his arms, carefully so I didn't wake him, his grip tightened around me. I raised one hand and ran my fingers through his hair. Edward stirred slightly and I stopped, I didn't want to wake him. He didn't wake. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I awoke in the morning and found that Edward was still asleep. I ran my fingers through his hair again. When he stirred, I stopped.

"Don't stop." He murmured. I smiled and continued to run my hand through his hair. I stopped after a few minutes, rested my hand against his chest for support and bent down to kiss him on the nose and lips. Edward's hand caught my neck and he held me there. I pulled away and he slowly opened his eyes to look at me. "That's a nice way to wake up." He commented.

"Morning sleepy."

"Morning beautiful. I can't wait to wake up to seeing you by my side everyday."

"Neither can I." Edward smiled and closed his eyes again as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Where will we live when we're married?" I asked him. Edward opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I don't know. Where would you like to live?" I thought about that for a moment. Where would I like to live? Definitely England, Ireland, Australia or America.

"England, Ireland, Australia or America."

"Why America?"

"Because my friends and family are here." I smiled at him. Edward smiled back and stroked my hair.

"Australia?"

"Because it's my hometown and that's where my blood family is."

"Ireland?"

"My mom came from Ireland and I've heard it's beautiful!"

"England?"

"Another place that I've heard is beautiful."

"Well, we'll just have to think about it later…I think you should call everyone so we can tell them the good news." Edward winked at me as he got up. I groaned and got up to get ready.

- - -

"Hello?" Alice picked up after the fourth ring and sounded very frustrated.

"Hey Ali. It's me, Bella."

"Oh hey Bella! What's up?"

"Well, Edward and I have some news and we would like you, Jasper and Jasmine to join us at my place."

"Ooh! Sure thing! We'll be there in five!!"

"Bye." But Alice had already hung up as I said bye. I dialed Emmett's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emmett! It's Bella!"

"Oh hey Bella. How are you?"

"I'm good. Yourself?"

"I'm pretty good."

"That's good. Listen, Edward and I have some news and we would like you and Rosalie to join us at my apartment. Alice, Jasper and Jasmine are going to be here soon."

"All right, we'll be there soon." Emmett answered. "Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up and Edward's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Are they coming?" He asked as he kissed my neck.

"Yes."

- - -

We were all sitting in the lounge room of my apartment and everyone was just chatting and catching up.

"Everyone be quiet! Bella has some news she wanted to tell us."

"Edward and Bella, Emmett." Jasper corrected Emmett.

"Whatever." Emmett waved one hand and looked at Edward and I. "So, what's the news?" Emmett asked.

"Bella and I are getting married." Edward stated. Alice and Rosalie squealed in excitement and Emmett and Jasper shook Edward's hand, congratulating him. Jasmine covered her ears from the noise.

"Congratulations!" Alice hugged me.

"Thanks."

"I'm so happy for you." Rosalie stated from beside me. I turned and smiled at her.

"Thanks again. I'm happy to, over course. Hey Rose, Alice?"

"Yeah?" They both turned to look at me.

"Will you be my bridesmaids?" I asked.

"Yes!" They squealed and hugged me again.


	34. Complete Bliss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 34 – Complete Bliss

"So are you guys going to move in together?" Alice asked as she sat down next to Jasper with her cup of tea. Jasmine was resting in my room on my bed. Emmett and Rosalie looked at us.

"Yes. Edward is moving in with me." I stated.

"That's good. I mean Bella _is_ closer to your work _and_ the college, Edward." Jasper smiled at us.

- - -

"So…I'm moving in with you?" Edward asked after seeing Emmett and Rosalie out of the apartment.

"Well, Jasper does have a point."

"But did you ever ask how I felt about this?" I could tell Edward was teasing. I turned around and folded my arms across my chest.

"All right then. How do you feel about moving in together? Do you want to move into my apartment? Is it close enough for you work? Does it convenient enough for you?" I started firing off questions. Edward shook his head, walked over to me, wrapped one arm around my waist while the other clamped over my mouth and he stopped me talking.

"One at a time, love." I rolled my eyes.

"Just answer the question." My voice was muffled, due to Edward's hand over my mouth.

"All right. Yes, I would love to move in with you. Yes, Jasper has a good point about moving in _here_ with you is more convenient than you moving in with me. Yes, work is close enough. I want nothing more than to just be around you." Edward removed his hand from my mouth and wrapped his arm around my waist. He bent down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

- - -

Edward had moved in the week after and according to Emmett, he was so excited to be moving in with me that he just couldn't sleep. I rolled my eyes at Emmett and walked away from him, over to the window.

"Hey Emmett…you should ask Rose to move in with you. Seeing as Jasper and Alice are living together and now Edward and I are living together." I suggested.

"Good idea, Bella. Thanks. See you around!!" I laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm. Why we didn't think of living together when we started college, I had no idea. I continued to stare out the window and soon enough, Edward came out from the bedroom and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to his chest. Edward shifted my hair to one side of my neck and started kissing up and down my neck.

"_Now_ it feels like home." Edward whispered against my neck. I smiled and turned in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad. This place has been empty for too long." I stretched up on my tiptoes and kissed Edward tenderly.

"I think you're going to burn the dinner soon." Edward stated when he pulled away. I rolled my eyes and turned around to save our food.

"That was wonderful, love. When did you learn to be so good in the kitchen?" Edward asked after dinner. I shrugged.

"I thought I told you this." Edward shook his head. I sighed. "I learnt how to cook when my mum continued to be a crazy cook in the kitchen…I took over when I was around fifteen."

"Have you thought more about where we will live when we're married, love?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Um…not really. Why don't we just stay here for a bit after our honeymoon…are we really in a rush to disappear anywhere?" I asked.

"No…it's just good to think ahead…" I narrowed her eyes at Edward. I could tell that he was hiding something from me, but I just shrugged it off and got up to wash the dishes.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but you get the jist...don't you? **


	35. Seal The Deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 35 – Seal The Deal

It was finally here! The day I had been waiting for was finally here!! I was going to become Mrs. Bella Cullen and I was ecstatic. I'm not usually an early morning sort of person, but I was so excited that I got up earlier than necessary. Edward had stayed at Emmett's place last night and I had stayed alone in the apartment, Alice was coming over at about…seven thirty, I think she would be rather surprised to see me up this early. I ate my breakfast and brushed my teeth before Alice arrived.

"Hello?" Alice called from the apartment door.

"In here!" I yelled back from the living room as I sat on the couch, fully dressed and watching silly children's cartoons.

"Oh my god! You're actually up at seven thirty!" Alice exclaimed as she entered the living room and sat down on the couch with Rosalie. I just shrugged.

"How are you this morning, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm good. Excited and nervous." I replied with a huge smile. Rosalie giggled.

"I'm not surprised. Come on, let's get to work." Rosalie stood up and headed for the bathroom, I followed behind her and Alice behind me.

"Let's do the hair and make up first before we get you into the dress." Rosalie stated as I sat down on the edge of the bath.

- - -

Three hours of sitting in the bathroom and I was finally done, with my hair that is. Alice was starting on my makeup; god knows how long _that_ is going to take.

- - -

Two hours later and I was done, this includes having my toenails and fingernails painted by Rosalie.

"Finished?" I breathed a sigh of relief as Alice and Rosalie nodded. I got up and followed Alice into the bedroom. I noticed that she had her makeup on all ready. "When did you do your makeup?" I asked.

"When Rosalie was doing your hair and then Rose did her makeup while I was doing your makeup." I nodded and waited on the bed as Alice grabbed my dress from the closet. Rosalie joined Alice in the closet and came back with two hangers with black covers on them. Rosalie left one hanger on the back of my bedroom door and she disappeared out the room again.

"Here we go!" Alice exclaimed as she opened the black cover to reveal my dress. "Edward is going to _love_ you in this!" Alice squealed as she removed the black cover. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked over to her and helped remove the black cover.

- - -

"Bella, dear, you look amazing!" Esme stated as Alice, Rosalie and I walked into the church.

"Thanks." I smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so happy that my son has found a wonderful girl like you to spend the rest of his life with."

"Thanks again." Esme smiled and kissed Alice and Rosalie on the cheek before disappearing into the church. Then something hit me. "Who's walking me down the aisle?" I asked Alice. Alice winked at me and someone cleared their throat from behind me. I turned and saw my dad standing right behind me with my mum and brother.

"Dad! Mum! Liam!" I squealed in happiness as I hugged each one of them individually. "When did you get here?"

"Two days ago." Mum answered with a huge smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"Your friend, Alice, wouldn't let us." I smiled at Alice.

"This is an awesome and wonderful surprise." Mum laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I'm just so glad that I get to see you get married. We have to get going." Mum kissed me on the cheek and headed for the door to the church. Liam kissed me on the cheek quickly and hugged me.

"Good luck, Bellie boo." Liam whispered in my ear before rushing after mum.

"Bella. We kinda have to go now, we'll see you at the altar." Alice explained as she and Rosalie walked away quickly. They both kissed me quickly on the cheek and rushed to the door.

"Let's go. We're next." My dad smiled down at me and held out his arm for me to take. I linked mine with his and we headed to the door. The doors opened and we started to walk down the aisle to the traditional wedding theme.

We reached the end of the aisle and my dad let go of my arm. He kissed me on the cheek and walked away with sad eyes. I took the last few steps and was soon standing beside Edward. I sneaked a look at him and he smiled down at me. I blushed and looked away quickly; I still acted like a teenager in high school with a crush.

- - -

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest stated. I looked into Edward's eyes and I could see the joy and happiness in them, this was clearly something he had wanted for a long time. Us being married, I mean. Edward placed his hands on my waist and brought me closer before he pressed his lips against mine in a short but sweet, tender kiss. We pulled back and smiled at each other as people cheered and clapped.

- - -

We walked into the building where the reception was being held and we sat down at the table along with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. Edward held my hand tightly in his as we all began to eat, including the guests, I looked up and saw his jaw clenched and him staring…no glaring at something on the other side of the room. I looked over and spotted Justin.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I hissed through clenched teeth. I rose and walked over to my dad, Edward in tow. "Dad. Did you invite Justin?" I demanded. Dad looked up at me in shock.

"Never would I. You heard what I warned him." Dad replied in shock and defensively.

"Well, do you have any idea why he is here?" I demanded, glaring in Justin's direction. Dad followed my gaze.

"I have no idea, but he shouldn't be here."

"You're right, he shouldn't." Edward muttered from behind me. Dad rose from the table and stormed off towards Justin, Edward and I followed him. Dad dragged Justin outside and Edward and I followed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" My dad boomed once we were outside the building in the chilly night air. I shivered a little and Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest. I began to feel warmer. I rested my head on Edward's chest and noticed how Justin's eyes never left me.

"I came to see Bella." Justin replied.

"Why? I told you to never have contact with her again, and yet here you are looking at her and wanting to see her though I told you not to!" My father yelled into Justin's face.

"I have to talk with her." Justin yelled back and he turned his body fully so he was facing Edward and I. "Can I speak to you alone?" Justin asked.

"No. You can speak with my dad and husband here." Justin flinched at the word husband.

"Husband?" Justin asked in a weak voice. Dad was still glaring at Justin.

"Yes. Husband." I signaled to the rings on my left hand and my dress. Justin was silent. "Is that everything you wanted?" I demanded. Justin didn't reply. I sighed and walked away, with Edward following once again. I heard my father yelling at Justin as we closed the door. "Let's try and act like that never happened." Edward nodded and we started heading back to the reception.

"Bella! I can't let you go like this." Justin's voice came from behind me. I turned and glared up at him.

"Why not? I'm married now, Justin, to the man I love and you will not change that. You come here though you had ruined so much between Edward and I, Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper and now you want to keep me? It's too late Justin." I hissed in his face. Justin looked a little startled, but he recovered quickly.

"Bella, you don't love him and you know it."

"How would you know who I love and who I don't love? If I didn't love Edward then why have I been with him for so long? Why am I married to him now?"

"It's all the money, Bella." I scoffed.

"I'm glad to know that you think so highly of me. Money? You think I'm after Edward's money?" Justin nodded his head. "Well for your information, I'm not after Edward's money. I'm in love with Edward and I married him because I love him, and he loves me, and because he's the most caring, loving, supportive man I've ever known!" Justin looked startled once again. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to be somewhere." With that I turned on my heel and entered the reception room again.

Edward and I started walking across the dance floor when a familiar piece came on and Edward stopped us. I turned to look at him and he smiled down at me, his jaw still a little clenched.

"It's time for the first dance as husband and wife." I smiled faintly and let Edward guide me.

"This is the piece that I inspired you to write." I whispered and looked up at Edward with watery eyes. Edward looked down at me with love filled eyes.

"Yes." He replied in a mere whisper. I smiled and sniffed before resting my head against his chest. I had to hold back these tears; Alice would kill me if I ruined the makeup. I could imagine what she would say,

"_How could you ruin the makeup Bella? It took me two hours to make you look like a goddess!"_

**A/N: Did you like it? It's a little rushed, but I don't care. I'm not very good at the whole wedding and reception thing so I just skimmed over it. Be thankful you actually got a chapter about the wedding and stuff!!**


	36. Start Of A New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 36 – Start Of A New Life

**Edward's Point of View**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest stated. I looked down into Bella's eyes and I could see the joy, happiness and pure love in them, this was clearly something she was happy and excited about and she had no regrets about this, at least that's what I hoped. I placed my hands on my Bella's waist and brought her closer before I pressed my lips against her full ones in a short but sweet, tender kiss. We pulled back and smiled at each other as people cheered and clapped.

- - -

We walked into the building where the reception was being held and we sat down at the table along with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. I held Bella's hand tightly in mine as we all began to eat, including the guests. I scanned the room and my eyes froze at the back of the room. My jaw clenched as I glared at the uninvited visitor at the back of the room. What the hell was Justin doing here? He was uninvited and not liked by a lot of the people in this room! Who did he think he was to rock up here when he knew that Bella didn't like him?

"What the hell is he doing here?" I heard Bella hiss through her teeth. Bella rose and walked over to her dad, I followed. "Dad. Did you invite Justin?" Bella demanded. I continued to glare in Justin's direction. He must want Bella again; it must be the only reason he was here!

"Never would I. You heard what I warned him." Bella's father replied in shock and defensively.

"Well, do you have any idea why he is here?" Bella demanded, glaring in Justin's direction.

"I have no idea, but he shouldn't be here."

"You're right, he shouldn't." I muttered. Charlie rose from the table and stormed off towards Justin, Bella and I followed him. Charlie dragged Justin outside and again, Bella and I followed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Charlie boomed once we were outside the building in the chilly night air. I noticed Bella shiver a little and I came over to me and wrapped my arms around her, holding her to my chest. Bella stopped shivering and rested her head against my chest. I noticed that Justin's eyes never left Bella. I could see the lust in his eyes and I felt like hitting him.

"I came to see Bella." Justin replied.

"Why? I told you to never have contact with her again, and yet here you are looking at her and wanting to see her though I told you not to!" Charlie yelled into Justin's face.

"I have to talk with her." Justin yelled back and he turned his body fully so he was facing Bella and I. "Can I speak to you alone?" Justin asked.

"No. You can speak with my dad and husband here." Justin flinched at the word husband.

"Husband?" Justin asked in a weak voice. Charlie was still glaring at Justin.

"Yes. Husband." Bella signaled to the rings on her left hand and her dress, which she looked beautiful in. Justin was silent. "Is that everything you wanted?" Bella demanded. Justin didn't reply. Bella sighed and walked away, with me following once again. I heard Charlie yelling at Justin as we closed the door. "Let's try and act like that never happened." I nodded and we started heading back to the reception.

"Bella! I can't let you go like this." Justin's voice came from behind us. I growled silently and we turned to look at him. Bella glared up at him.

"Why not? I'm married now, Justin, to the man I love and you will not change that. You come here though you had ruined so much between Edward and I, Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper and now you want to keep me? It's too late Justin." Bella hissed in his face. Justin looked a little startled, but he recovered quickly. I really felt like hitting Justin right now and if Bella weren't right in front of me, then I would actually hit him.

"Bella, you don't love him and you know it." My teeth clenched together as he said those words, how could he say that? He didn't even know Bella anymore!

"How would you know who I love and who I don't love? If I didn't love Edward then why have I been with him for so long? Why am I married to him now?"

"It's all the money, Bella." Bella scoffed. I prayed silently in my head that it wasn't the money Bella was truly after. I mentally slapped myself; of course it wasn't my money. I knew that, Bella loved me for me.

"I'm glad to know that you think so highly of me. Money? You think I'm after Edward's money?" Justin nodded his head. "Well for your information, I'm not after Edward's money. I'm in love with Edward and I married him because I love him, and he loves me, and because he's the most caring, loving, supportive man I've ever known!" Justin looked startled once again and my heart swelled at the words Bella had spoken. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to be somewhere." With that Bella turned on her heel and entered the reception room again. I followed after her quickly.

Bella and I started walking across the dance floor when a familiar piece came on and I stopped us. Bella turned to look at me and I smiled down at her, my jaw still a little clenched and I was certain that wouldn't escape her notice.

"It's time for the first dance as husband and wife." Bella smiled faintly and let me guide her in a dance to the piece that I had written for her.

"This is the piece that I inspired you to write." Bella whispered and looked up at me with watery eyes. I looked down at her with what I hoped were love filled eyes.

"Yes." My reply was a mere whisper. Bella smiled and sniffed before resting her head against my chest. "I wrote it for you." I told her. Bella looked up at me again.

"You did?" We stopped dancing momentarily; I wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek away quickly. Alice wouldn't like it if Bella ruined her makeup.

"Yes." I smiled down at her and kissed her tenderly. I didn't care that all eyes were on us, and I knew Bella shouldn't because this reception was about celebrating our wedding and no one should care if we kissed while everyone was watching, that's what most married couples did.

- - -

I awoke to the sight of my beautiful new wife still sleeping. I propped myself on one elbow and rested my head against my hand. I smiled as I looked at Bella; she looked so peaceful as she slept. I brushed my hand against her cheek softly, hoping not to wake her. Bella stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up at me with sleepy eyes. I smiled down at her.

"Good morning, my love." Bella smiled back.

"Good morning." Bella yawned and stretched. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Around about nine." Bella shot up instantly.

"I have to get to college." I rolled my eyes and brought her back to lie next to me.

"No you don't. We're on our honeymoon, remember?" Bella blushed a little.

"Really? The wedding came so quickly that I was sure it was a dream." I nuzzled Bella's neck.

"No, Bella love. It really happened." Bella scooted closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her, making sure she stayed close.

"What are we doing today?" Bella asked as she yawned again.

"Staying in bed _all_ day."

"All day?"

"Well we might get up to grab some food, use the facilities." Bella laughed. I loved the sound of her laugh; I pulled back and smiled at her. Bella turned in my arms and touched the tip of my nose with her index finger.

"That sounds good to me." She said as she slowly leaned towards me. I was feeling a little impatient today so I closed the distance and crushed my lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Bella's hands went to my hair and she held me there with no escape. My hands traveled up and down her sides, I found the hem of her shirt and tugged on it, Bella got the message as I started to remove her shirt. Bella then removed mine and ran her hands up and down my chest. I then removed Bella's underwear and she removed my boxers. That was when we gave ourselves to each other.

**A/N: Yeah...I kinda suck at lemons!!**


	37. What I've Wanted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 37 – What I've Wanted

**Bella's Point of View**

I awoke to find myself surrounded by warmth. I looked over my shoulder and found Edward staring at me.

"Good morning…or afternoon, either one." Edward chuckled and brushed a stray strand of hair from my face.

"Good afternoon to you too." Edward kissed me on the lips quickly. "Shall we go get something to eat?" Edward asked. I nodded and got up. I grabbed a robe and wrapped myself in it. I looked out the window and had a perfect view of the Eiffel tower. I continued to stare at the Eiffel tower and Edward came and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are you staring at so intently, love?" Edward asked as he kissed my cheek.

"The Eiffel tower. It's beautiful." Edward snickered.

"I thought you'd like Paris, we're here for a week and then we're off to England." I turned in his arms.

"Really?" A huge smile was planted across my face.

"Yes, really and then we go to Ireland."

"You spoil me too much." Edward scoffed.

"That's like saying I love you too much." I smiled.

"I honestly don't know why you love me so much." Edward shook his head.

"Let's go eat." He grabbed my hand and we walked out to the room into the mini kitchen they had in the hotel room.

- - -

We toured Paris and shopped and did little one-day trips to nearby towns. I must admit, Edward was a major romantic, we were now heading for England and I was ecstatic! I loved England, Ireland and Paris. Did I mention Edward was fluent in French? I didn't know until this trip!! Edward was in the kitchen of the hotel room getting some food while I stood on the balcony. The scenery just made me feel like I wanted to sing, so I did.

_All beauty all fade away, borrowed  
All moonlight, return today, borrowed  
All sunrise all shooting stars, borrowed  
All earth bound bare feet in day  
you know we're standing on_

_Borrowed borrowed heaven  
Borrowed borrowed heaven_

_All heartache all rivers cried, borrowed  
Don't stay out too late tonight, borrowed  
I love you don't wanna die, borrowed  
You taste like paradise, I know I'm breathing in_

_Borrowed borrowed heaven  
Borrowed borrowed heaven  
Borrowed borrowed heaven  
Borrowed borrowed heaven_

_You gave me life and I will give it back  
But before I do, I'm gonna hold it tight  
This is my prayer_

_All body, All skin all bone, borrowed  
All silky, all smooth and warm, borrowed  
All pleasure, all pain are one, borrowed  
Almighty I stand alone  
I know I'm living in_

_Borrowed borrowed heaven_

_Borrowed borrowed heaven  
Borrowed borrowed heaven  
Borrowed borrowed heaven  
Borrowed borrowed heaven_

Edward joined me on the balcony and wrapped his arms around me and began to kiss my neck, after placing the food on the bedside table inside.

"I love hearing you sing." Edward whispered against my neck.

"Maybe you'll hear it more often now." I turned in his arms and ran my rose against his in an Eskimo kiss. Edward kissed me quickly before we headed back inside and I turned on the radio.

"_And here's a new song from Isabella Swan. It's called, Baby be Brave._" I froze in the middle of the room. I remmebred recording the song, but what the hell was it doing on the radio now?!

_Maybe deep down inside, you don't believe it  
Your wailing wall, it isn't weeping at all  
And you're not worthy of adoration  
You're scared that somebody somewhere's gonna find  
the burst pipe  
And as fast as they bow down they'll leave you behind_

_But baby be brave  
'Cause what's the point of it all  
What's the point of it all, yeah  
Baby, don't blow it  
Tell me what's it all for  
If you're not terrified to fail  
Are you terrified to fail_

_Way far down below you don't feel it  
Yeah, everyone knows but we don't believe it  
The pain of a pop star, you're breaking my heart_

_But baby be brave  
'Cause what's the point of it all  
What's the point of it all, yeah  
Baby, don't blow it  
Tell me what's it all for  
If you're not terrified to fail_

_(Confide in me, tell your story)  
Are you terrified to fail  
(It's your fear that makes you worthy)_

_I know what you're doing 'Cause  
God I've been tempted You are  
Drowning the special To  
immortalize the rise  
And what's the point of it all_

_But baby be brave  
'Cause what's the point of it all  
What's the point of it all, yeah  
Baby, don't blow it  
Tell me what's it all for  
If you're not terrified to fail_

_(Confide in me, tell your story)  
Are you terrified to fail  
(It's your fear that makes you worthy)  
I am terrified to fail  
(Confide in me, tell your story)  
Are you terrified to fail  
(It's your fear that makes you worthy)_

"Bella?" I turned to see a stunned Edward sitting on the couch in the room.

"Yeah?"

"When did you write that?" Edward asked.

"Um…not long ago…before we were married."

"That was amazing. When did you record it?"

"Not long before we were married." Edward shook his head and smiled at me.

"You're full of surprises, love." I chuckled.

"_That was Isabella's latest song after her split from her Australian group eight years ago, this new song reached ten on the top twenty charts. Here's another new entry to the charts from Edward Cullen_."

_If the fish swam out of the ocean  
and grew legs and they started walking  
and the apes climbed down from the trees  
and grew tall and they started talking_

_and the stars fell out of the sky  
and my tears rolled into the ocean  
now i'm looking for a reason why  
you even set my world into motion_

_'cause if you're not really here  
then the stars don't even matter  
now i'm filled to the top with fear  
but it's all just a bunch of matter  
'cause if you're not really here  
then i don't want to be either  
i wanna be next to you  
black and gold  
black and gold  
black and gold_

_i looked up into the grey sky  
and see a thousand eyes staring back  
and all around these golden beacons  
i see nothing but black_

_i feel a way of something beyond them  
i don't see what i can feel  
if vision is the only validation  
then most of my life isn't real_

_'cause if you're not really here  
then the stars don't even matter  
now i'm filled to the top with fear  
but it's all just a bunch of matter  
'cause if you're not really here  
then i don't want to be either  
i wanna be next to you  
black and gold  
black and gold  
black and gold_

I looked at Edward with wide eyes.

"Looks like you're always surprisng me." I told him. Edward blushed a little…wait a minute, Edward blushed? "You beat me on the charts." I sulked. I pouted at Edward and he came over and kissed me gently.

"That doesn't matter, my love, as long as we're together and we know that we lvoe each other…that's all that matters to me." Edward kissed me once more and then a thought hit me in the head like a bowling ball.

"I just got an idea!" I told Edward as I pulled away.

"What's that?" Edward asked as he rested his forehead against mine. I then had second thoughts.

"Never mind, it's silly." I said quickly. Edward groaned.

"Bella, please tell me." I shook my head. "Do you know how frustrating it is being unable to get into that beautiful mind of yours?" Edward ran his nose agasint mine. "Please, tell me. I don't care if it's silly." I sighed.

"I was thinking we could start singing together as a band…" I looked at Edward and saw that he was thinking about it.

"I think that's a great idea." He finally said.

"Really?"

"Of course. I could play piano and we could sing together."

"Great. I'll start writing something then." I gave Edward a quick kiss and walked away from him and out the room. I smiled as I heard Edward groan and run after me. He took my plate awaty from me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You don't have to start right now, you know." Edward stated. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh? And what should I do instead?" I asked Edward.

"This." Edward stated and he bent down and kissed me passionately.

**A/N: Okay...the songs in this chapter were 'Borrowed Heaven' by the Corrs and 'Baby Be Brave' also by the Corrs and then there was 'Black and Gold' by Sam Sparro.**


	38. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 38 – Home Sweet Home

We returned from our trip and I was bombarded by questions from Alice as we entered her car.

"How was it? What did you do? Did you get me anything? You better have, do you know how much effort I put into this?" And the questions kept on rolling.

"Alice! Shut it! I just got off a plane and I'm _tired_! Let me have some peace."

"Fine, I'll give you five minutes." I groaned.

"Alice, five minutes is not going to cut it. Make it more like hours!"

"Fine. One hour."

"Alice." Edward spoke in a warning tone.

"Fine, fine! I'll come by when you call!" Alice stated as she dropped us off at our apartment.

"Thank you." I sighed as we got out of the car.

Once we were inside our apartment I turned to Edward.

"Do we really have to call her? Can't we just…not call her?"

"You know she'll come on by all by herself if we don't call her." Edward smiled at me. I groaned. Edward and I walked into our bedroom and dumped our bags in the room; Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't worry, love, at least we get our time to relax now." Edward kissed me on the lips tenderly before we went to bed.

- - -

I must admit, the honeymoon was great, but being home was even better. I slept for fourteen hours last night and Edward was still sleeping. I was getting ready for my classes and was just about to head out when I peeked into the bedroom to find Edward sleeping peacefully…still. I smiled and wrote a quick note to him before laying it on my pillow and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off.

- - -

I made my way to lunch and instantly regretted coming today, I should have taken another day off, but Alice would have murdered me and I was already behind in my classes. I sighed and walked over to the table where Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were situated.

"Emmett. There is no spoon!" Alice's voice was clearer as I approached; I wondered what they were talking about.

"Yes. There was. There has to be!" Emmett retorted.

"Emmett, there is no spoon. Face it." Jasper supported Alice on this rather…silly sounding argument.

"No! There is a spoon. See? A spoon!" Emmett stated as he held a spoon in front of Alice and Jasper's faces.

"Yeah, but not in _The Matrix_, Emmett." Alice stated. I sat down next to Rosalie.

"Hey guys." I waved as they turned their attention to me.

"Bella!" They all yelled as soon as they realized I was here.

"Hi. What are you guys…arguing about?" I asked.

"Emmett says that there is a spoon in _The Matrix_ for no apparent reason." Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"And we're saying there is no spoon, because there isn't!" Alice finished.

"Right." I spoke slowly and looked at Emmett.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy! The guy said in the film that there was no spoon and I freaked! I mean…there has to be a spoon!!" Emmett defended himself.

"Er…Emmett? I don't think there was a spoon in _The Matrix_ or whatever." I said as I placed my food in front of me. Emmett glared at me.

"So you're siding with them?" Emmett asked. I nodded and smiled sheepishly at him. Emmett growled softly.

"Emmett. Give it up." Rosalie commanded as she massaged her temples.

"Fine." Emmett huffed and crossed his arms across his chest and pouted at the table, well glared at it really, like a seven year old.

"Finally!" Rosalie exclaimed. I giggled.

"How are you guys?" I asked. Rosalie was about to answer, but Alice beat her to it.

"No! That is not the question. The question is, how are you? How was your honeymoon? Why didn't you call me? Have you had enough time alone? What did you do on your honeymoon? Did you get me anything?" Alice started rolling off the questions again.

"Alice! I was asleep for fourteen hours and then I came here…so I couldn't call you. I'm fine. The honeymoon was great. Edward was sweet and romantic, as always, and yes I did get you things…but they aren't here. And I'll go into details _later_ when Edward is with us." I answered her quickly, cutting her off with her questions.

"Speaking of Edward, where is the man?" Emmett asked.

"At home. Sleeping." I replied with a shrug and I began to eat my sandwich.

"Sleeping?" Alice asked in disbelief. I waited until I swallowed my food before answering.

"Yes, Alice. Sleeping. He was more tired than I was. Live with it." I took another bite.

"But if he weren't sleeping he could be here and we could be talking about your honeymoon!" Alice whined and she pouted at me. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. My phone went off and I opened it to reveal the text message I had received.

To: _**BB**_

From: _**PianoLover**_

_**Afternoon love,**_

_**I woke up and found you gone.**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**Did you know I nearly had a heart attack when I found out that you weren't here? **_

_**Love Edward.**_

I rolled my eyes. He hadn't found my note. I replied back quickly.

To: _**PianoLover**_

From: _**BB**_

_**Afternoon to you too,**_

_**I'm at college; I woke up before you and left a note on my pillow. **_

_**You obviously didn't get it.**_

_**Sorry that you almost had a heart attack, I'll be home soon.**_

_**Promise!**_

_**Love your Bella.**_

I snapped my phone shut, not expecting a reply.

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward." I stated.

"Ooh! Is he awake now? Is he coming here?" Alice squealed.

"Yes, he's awake and no, he's not coming here…at least I don't think so." Alice's face fell and she pouted again. My phone went off again.

To: _**BB**_

From: _**PianoLover**_

_**Found your note. **_

_**Thanks for that, next time you should put it in a more obvious spot. **_

_**Just a hint.**_

_**I'll be waiting for you, forever.**_

_**Love Edward.**_

I smiled and put away my phone; I didn't feel the need to reply to that text.

"So…is he joining us?" Alice asked hopefully.

"No, Alice." Alice huffed and sulked at the table. I smiled at my friend and finished my lunch before heading off to my next class.

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't mention anything else about the honeymoon, but I think you know that the honeymoon would have gone great!! I shall update soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**


	39. Unnecessary Panic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 39 – Unnecessary Panic

**Edward's Point of View**

We returned to our apartment after Alice had picked us up and dropped us off, I remembered Bella and I being bombarded with questions from Alice and then Bella stopping her. I smiled at the memory.

_As soon as we entered Alice's car, we were bombarded with questions…most of them aimed at Bella._

"_How was it? What did you do? Did you get me anything? You better have, do you know how much effort I put into this?" And the questions kept on rolling._

"_Alice! Shut it! I just got off a plane and I'm tired! Let me have some peace."_

"_Fine, I'll give you five minutes." Bella groaned._

"_Alice, five minutes is not going to cut it. Make it more like hours!"_

"_Fine. One hour." _

"_Alice." I spoke with a warning tone._

"_Fine, fine! I'll come by when you call!" Alice stated as she dropped us off at our apartment. _

"_Thank you." Bella sighed as we got out of the car._

"Do we really have to call her? Can't we just…not call her?" Bella's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked down at her.

"You know she'll come on by all by herself if we don't call her." I smiled at my beautiful wife. Bella groaned as she realized that what I had just said was true. Bella and I walked into our bedroom and dumped our bags in the room; I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Don't worry, love, at least we get our time to relax now." I kissed Bella on the lips tenderly before we went to bed.

- - -

I woke up and stretched my arms in front of me; searching for my Bella and when I came up with nothing I opened my eyes instantly. She wasn't there, she wasn't lying next to me and I couldn't hear any noise anywhere else. I sat up and looked around the room. I searched through the entire apartment only to find that Bella wasn't in the apartment. I then began to panic, had someone come in and taken her? I tried to calm myself and promise myself that she would be home soon and was just at the shops or something. I walked over to the fridge and found it full, I sighed someone must have filled up the fridge, but it the fridge was full then Bella couldn't be shopping for food…seeing as that was what she usually shopped for, the necessities. I began to panic again. I looked at the clock, twelve thirty; I had been asleep for seventeen and a half hours. I rushed over to my phone and began to text Bella quickly.

To: _**BB**_

From: _**PianoLover**_

_**Afternoon love,**_

_**I woke up and found you gone.**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**Did you know I nearly had a heart attack when I found out that you weren't here? **_

_**Love Edward.**_

I tried to make it sound like I wasn't panicking, but I don't think it sounded like that. I paced in front of the kitchen bench and thanked the heavens when my phone went off, signaling a text.

To: _**PianoLover**_

From: _**BB**_

_**Afternoon to you too,**_

_**I'm at college; I woke up before you and left a note on my pillow. **_

_**You obviously didn't get it.**_

_**Sorry that you almost had a heart attack, I'll be home soon.**_

_**Promise!**_

_**Love your Bella.**_

I sighed in relief. Thank goodness she was okay, but I wasn't going to join her at the college…seeing as I didn't have any classes in the afternoon today!

To: _**BB**_

From: _**PianoLover**_

_**Found your note. **_

_**Thanks for that, next time you should put it in a more obvious spot. **_

_**Just a hint.**_

_**I'll be waiting for you, forever.**_

_**Love Edward.**_

Bella didn't reply and I knew that she didn't think it was necessary to reply to that text. I then remembered that we still used our old names from when we were seventeen, I laughed at that and made a mental note to change it.

- - -

At about six forty five, Bella walked through the door and I was in kitchen, attempting to make Bella some dinner.

"Edward?" Bella's beautiful voice called out.

"In here." I called back as I attempted to make gravy. I heard the footsteps of Bella's shoes as she walked into the kitchen. I could only assume that she was wearing flats with a slight heel, I knew she wouldn't wear high heels unless it was some fancy event.

"Edward? What are you doing?" Bella's surprised voice came from behind me.

"Cooking you dinner."

"Why?"

"Because you're always cooking and I thought I may as well be a little helpful around here and you've been at college all day anyway." Bella giggled.

"Well…your gravy looks a little lumpy, Edward." I sighed and looked at Bella.

"Care to save the gravy while I go cut the roast lamb and serve the roast vegetables?" Bella smiled at me.

"Love to." She kissed me quickly on the lips before starting to save the gravy. I walked over to the bench where the roast lamb and vegetables were on a plate covered by aluminum foil to keep it warm. The beauty of watching Bella cook, I learnt some tricks to keep things warm and how to make sure that the meat wasn't over-cooked or under-cooked. I started cutting the lamb and was pretty impressed with it. It wasn't over-cooked or under-cooked. It was perfect and I was not good at cooking. I served a few slices onto Bella's plate and a few onto mine before serving the vegetables. Bella came over with the gravy.

"I couldn't save the other one, so I had to make a new one. Sorry." She poured it onto the meat. I shrugged and waited for her to put down the jug of gravy before grabbing our plates and heading to the dining table.

"That's okay, at least everything else came out all right." I had just sat down when someone buzzed our apartment.

"I'll get it." Bella sighed as she walked over to the little speaker on the wall. "Hello?"

"Bella! It's me, sweetie." An unrecognizable voice spoke in enthusiasm.

"Mum?" Bella asked in a surprised voice. The voice laughed.

"Yes, sweetie. It's me, your mum. Your father and I are in town and wanted to come and visit you." Bella looked at me with wide and uncertain eyes. I nodded and got up to get two more plates and cutlery.

"Er…okay. You can join Edward and I for dinner." Bella replied and she pressed the button to let them in.

"Thanks darling. We'll see you soon." Bella rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen as she muttered.

"The night I get with my husband after our honeymoon and my parents arrive. Wonderful." Bella shook her head and carried one of the served plates to the dining table. I followed after her and then someone knocked on the door. "I got it." Bella sighed before jogging to get the door. Something about Bella's attitude told me that she didn't want to see her parents right now, and my thoughts were answered as I heard the voices from the hall.

"Bella, darling! It's so good to see you. How are you?" Bella's mum asked from the hall.

"I'm a little tired." Bella answered truthfully. "Come on in." Bella said with a sigh. Bella shut the door and soon enough I could hear them all walking through the hall towards the dining table.

"Edward, it's good to see you too! How are you?" Bella's mum asked as she came over to me and kissed me on the cheek before engulfing me into a hug.

"I'm fine thanks, Renée. A little tired, but who isn't after a flight?" Renée laughed.

"Of course. Jet lag is terrible." Renée kept talking and I couldn't help but observe that Bella and her father, Charlie, appeared to be involved in a deep and meaningful conversation.

"Shall we eat?" I spoke up quickly and sat down next to Bella, Charlie and Renée sat across from us.

**A/N: Shall update soon!!**


	40. Future Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 40 – Future Plans

**Bella's Point of View**

I couldn't believe that my parents were here. And my father just _had_ to talk about my future. Yeah, he wanted me to be a part of mum's business, but I had already told him that I was studying law and finishing of my degree and then I had plans to stay in America or go back to Australia, but I wasn't sure yet. I had to figure it out with Edward seeing as we were a married couple. Anyway, I let my parents and mum rushed over to Edward and hugged him and everything with the whole greeting while my father spoke to me.

"How are you, Bella?" He asked.

"I'm fine thanks. Tired but fine. You?" I tried to smile politely at him, but I knew what was coming.

"I'm great. I would be even better if you joined your mother's business." I sighed.

"Dad. I'm majoring in law and I've almost finished my degree. I already know what I want to for my future. You don't have to worry." I tried to assure him with the truth, he didn't have to worry about me anymore. I wasn't his little girl anymore.

"Bella, I don't think…America is the right place to start your life." I looked at him with disbelief.

"I already started my life in America, whether I finish it here or not is undecided. Edward and I are still deciding whether we will stay here after graduation or move to Australia."

"Bella, just think of all the places –" Edward cut off Dad.

"Shall we eat?" I made my way to my seat while mum and dad sat across from me. Edward sat down next to me a few moments later. We started eating and I leant in to whisper in Edward's ear as mum and dad became engrossed in a debate over _something_.

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad was giving me a lecture." I rolled my eyes at Edward as I pulled back and he chuckled.

- - -

"Well, that was…interesting." Edward said as I lay down on the couch.

"Oh yeah. Interesting." Edward laughed at my sarcasm. He walked over and lifted my head and back before placing himself where my head was and then placing my head on his lap. He began to stroke my hair.

"Don't worry, love. You're father won't bug you for some time." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure he won't." Suddenly, a thought came to my head. "You know what we should do?" I asked Edward.

"No, what?"

"We should go to the Perth Royal Show."

"Yes, while we are here…that makes sense." I rolled my eyes.

"No. We go for a holiday to Perth and we go to the Royal Show when it's on which is…September to October." I gasped as I realized something else. I sat up and turned to look at Edward, he was rather startled and concerned. "We should move to Perth!"

"What?"

"We should move to Perth, after we've graduated and everything!"

"But…I don't graduate for another year."

"So? We can wait that long!"

"Okay…we'll move to Perth then."

"Yay!" I squealed and hugged Edward tightly. "We will not regret this." I promised him.

- - -

I guess you could say that this was my graduation present from Edward, coming to Perth. I graduated with my law degree and soon we would be starting our life here in Perth. Edward and I strolled around the Swan Lake in the early morning, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cool crisp air of the winter air. Okay, so it wasn't that warm, I had a jacket on to keep me warm and Edward had just removed his hand from mine to place his arm around my waist, holding me close to him. I smiled up at him and Edward returned the smile, only with the smile that took my breath away. His crooked smile.

- - -

We returned to the hotel room we were staying at and I walked straight to the kitchen. Edward chuckled.

"Hungry, love?" Edward asked. I looked over my shoulder and poked my tongue out at him, rather childish, but we had been walking for a while.

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter, but I had to re-write it and I couldn't think of a good idea because my last idea for this chapter was a piece of poo...so yeah. Anyway, I will update soon!!**


	41. Perth and the Royal Show

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 41 – Perth and the Royal Show

**Edward's Point of View**

We got back to our hotel room and Bella went straight to the kitchen to find some food. I chuckled.

"Hungry, love?" I asked. Bella looked over her shoulder and poked her tongue out at me. She grabbed some biscuits and started eating. She ate about five and then she put the packet away. I frowned as she walked away. I had noticed that Bella had been eating randomly, and only small amounts.

- - -

The next few days passed quietly, okay not that quietly as Bella had been throwing up a fair amount lately. Most of the time in the morning, but sometimes she would wake up during the night and throw up. I was there for her and holding her hair back as she threw up, but I was starting to get ideas. We then we went to the show, as Bella insisted that I go. It was bloody expensive to get in as well. Bella agreed and said that the show was a huge rip off, but lots of fun…if you didn't go too much. We walked around the show grounds for a bit, looking at some of the exhibitions and then we grabbed something to eat before picking up random show bags that Bella liked. And then we went on a few rides, such as the Super Nova, the haunted mansion, the mega drop, the splash down, the python loop and quite a few more. We then stayed to watch the fireworks before heading back to the city by the train.

The next few days passed quickly as we visited Bella's family and went to the show, again. Bella was taking her cousins to the show, though Olivia was old enough to go with her own friends she loved Bella so much that she just _had_ to hang out with Bella. So Olivia dumped her friends for Bella, which her parents, Bella's aunt and uncle, said wasn't a regular thing for Olivia.

"_Olivia, Bella's taking us to the royal show. Are you coming?" Lily asked Olivia._

"_Really? I'll come. Let me just go rearrange some plans with my friends and I'll be down." Olivia replied with a huge smile on her face as she disappeared. Her parents, George and Vanessa, stared after her in pure shock._

"_She's never said __**that**__ before!" George muttered._

"_What do you mean?" Bella asked in confusion._

"_She's never canceled on her friends for her family." Vanessa explained. Bella laughed._

"_Really?" She asked, still laughing. _

"_Really." Vanessa nodded. "She must really love you, more than any of us." I smiled down at Bella._

"_No. It's because I haven't seen my cousin in ages and she's awesome and I can see my friends anytime I want." Olivia stated as she came down the stairs. She had heard us. We started making our way outside, Jason and Lily clinging to Bella's hands while I walked behind her, Olivia was walking next to Jason._

"_Don't be gone long!" George yelled as we walked away from their house._

"_Whatever, dad." Olivia replied. I rolled my eyes. _

"_I'm serious!" George warned Olivia._

"_Yeah, yeah." Olivia replied. I remembered when I used to reply to my parents like that, such a typical teenager response. I couldn't wait until Bella and I started our own family._

The next thing I knew, Bella and I were on a plane back to America. Bella looked so sad as she stared out the window as we took off. I stroked her cheek and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"We'll come back." I promised her. Bella's lips twitched into a small smile and she leaned over and kissed me on the lips tenderly. She pulled back and continued to stare out the window, I took hold of her hand and rubbed soothingly circles with my thumb.

**A/N: Like it? It's a bit quick but I don't care. By the way, Bella and Edward discussed moving to Perth more but they just agreed then. Of course they were going to talk about it more, i just couldn't be bothered writing a conversation about moving to Perth. Shall update soon!!**


	42. Miracle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 42 – Miracle

**Bella's Point of View**

We were back in America and I was tired. All that walking and visiting things was getting to me. Throughout the whole trip I had had random cravings for food and thrown up quite a lot, so while Edward was at college, I went down to the closest pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. I just had to be sure if I truly was pregnant or not, because it certainly seemed like I was pregnant!

I practically sped home and was in the bathroom taking the test right away. I paced for fifteen minutes as I waited for the results. I looked at my watch and saw that only five minutes had passed. I growled. Why had those five minutes felt like an hour?

Another ten minutes passed and it felt like ten hours. I rushed over to the bench where the test was and gasped as I took in the information.

**PREGNANT**

I was pregnant! I was pregnant with Edward's baby! We were starting a family and we hadn't even planned it!! I was so…I didn't even know what I was feeling I was feeling so many different emotions that I couldn't pinpoint one. But I knew that all the emotions I was feeling were overwhelming and good feelings. A soft knock on the door made me jump.

"Bella? Are you in there?" Edward's rather panicked voice came from the other side of the door. I smiled.

"Yes. I'll be right out." I promised him and I picked up the test and headed to the door. I hid it behind me and opened the door. I stepped out and Edward breathed a sigh of relief. He came over and hugged me. I returned the hug one handed and held my left hand shut tightly with the test, praying it wasn't showing.

"I'm so glad you're all right. I walked in the door and called for you, but you didn't answer. I searched everywhere and found our bathroom door closed and locked." Edward kissed me passionately.

"Sorry for making you panicked." I gasped when he pulled away.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked. Worry crossed his face. He took hold of my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I smiled slightly.

"Yes, everything is fine. In fact, it's perfect." My voice was close to breaking and I was on the verge of tears.

"Are you…sure?" Edward asked, noticing the tears that were building in my eyes. I smiled a bit larger and pulled my left hand from behind my back in front of me and in between us. Edward looked down and I opened my clenched palm to reveal the test. The word '**PREGNANT**' stared up at Edward. Edward looked back at me with wide eyes. "A baby?" He whispered. I nodded and panicked slightly. Did Edward not want this? But, when Edward's lips crashed down on mine and he held me close I was certain that he did want this. I dropped the pregnancy test and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as his wrapped around my waist. Edward pulled away and brushed the hair off my face, he stroked my face and he looked at me with eyes full of happiness and love. "A baby, Bella, a baby!" Edward practically yelled. I laughed.

"Yes, Edward, a baby!" Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck and hugged me close.

We stayed in that position for ages, just holding each other in complete happiness. We were starting a family, together. Eventually I pulled away from Edward and led him to the window. We stood by the window and I looked out at the sunset. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him. Edward buried his face in my hair and I could tell his was taking deep breaths, I could feel his chest rising and falling against my back, and I smiled as I guessed that he was breathing in the smell of my hair. He had told me once that he liked the smell of my hair.

_You let an open window  
Breathe over your bed  
A whisper in the moonlight  
The miracle of life  
Synchronized emotion  
No battle left to fight  
Harmony in motion  
The miracle of life_

Edward pulled away from my hair and spun me around. I looked up at him and he looked down at me with confused eyes. I smiled, turned back around and continued to sing.

And oh precious and lonely your are  
Cherished as only your are  
Not born but already  
Changing our world  
Beautiful girl  
Beautiful boy

(You're a beautiful, wonderful miracle)

I want for you the ocean  
Filled deep with all your dreams  
No feeling left unopened  
The miracle of life

Edward joined in as he recognized the chorus. _And oh so precious and lovely you are  
**Cherished as only your are  
Not born but already changing our world  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful girl**__  
__**  
(You're a beautiful, wonderful miracle)**__**Not born but already changing our world  
**__Beautiful boy__**  
Beautiful girl**__**(You're a beautiful, wonderful miracle)**_

Oh so precious and lonely your are  
Cherished as only your are

And when it comes to lovin' we'll give you all we've got  
Beginning at the bottom we're never gonna stop  
Little one

_**(You're a beautiful, wonderful miracle)**_

_(You're a beautiful, wonderful miracle)_

Edward kissed the top of my head and we continued to watch the sunset. When the sun finally set and everything was dark, Edward turned on the light and looked me in the eye.

"We should record that." I smiled.

"All right. You should play piano." Edward smiled and walked over to the piano and began to sing and figure out the cords for our new song.

**A/N: What did you think? Yes, everyone was right Bella is pregnant!! Shall update soon!!**


	43. Spreading the News

**A/N: The story is coming to a close VERY soon! I don't know if I have already told you this, but I'm telling you again!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 43 – Spreading the News

Alice rushed over to me.

"Bella! How was your trip to Australia?" Alice demanded. Jasper rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Jasper." I smiled at him. Alice was about to poke me in the stomach but Edward swatted her hand away and I placed my hand over my stomach protectively. Edward glared at Alice and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Alice." Edward spoke with a hard tone.

"What? It's not like she's pregnant!" Alice looked at Edward in confusion and then she looked between Edward and I before looking down at my hand. Understanding dawned on her face as she looked back up at me. "Oh." She mouthed.

"Yeah. Oh." I muttered.

"When did this happen?" Alice demanded. I sighed.

"I found out when Edward and I got back from our trip to Australia. I'm about six weeks along, according to the doctor." I explained.

"She was throwing up and snacking randomly." Edward chuckled. Jasper laughed and nodded in understanding. I glared at Edward.

"How about you try being pregnant. It's not that much fun throwing up and then getting fat and carrying a baby in your belly!" I snapped at Edward.

"Mood swings already kicking in." Jasper stated. Edward grimaced and nodded.

"Hey! You guys should try being pregnant sometime. It's not that much fun!!" Alice snapped at Jasper and Edward. Of course she would side with me.

"We'll pass on trying to be pregnant, thanks Alice." Edward replied calmly. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know what gender it is?" Alice demanded.

"No." Alice sighed in frustration.

"Well, find out soon!"

"Why?"

"So I know what to buy, silly! And what colour to paint the nursery!" Alice used the 'dud' tone. Her special tone to let us know that she thought we should know all of this…which was probably true, when it comes to Alice the first things on her mind were shopping and Jasper.

- - -

"Alice! We have to be finished by now!" I was four months along and a small bump was showing.

"No! We are not." Alice replied. My feet were killing me as I followed Alice with ten bags in each hand.

"Alice, with everything we have _now_ and what we are going to get _later_. This baby boy is going to be _spoiled_!" I complained. Alice smirked at me.

"Of course he is, I mean, he has me as an aunt, Emmett as an uncle and _Edward_ as a father!" I groaned.

"Alice! Enough shopping. I'm dead and Edward is going to get worried and be calling me soon." Right then, my phone went off.

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

It took me forever to put my bags down and find my phone in my purse and when I did, I answered it straight away not bothering to look at the ID caller.

"Hello?" I asked rather frustrated in the phone.

"Bella? Are you all right? Where are you?" Edward's concerned velvety voice spoke from the other line. I sighed and looked at Alice. She shrugged.

"I'm fine. No wait, no I'm not. I'm in hell and Alice won't let me stop and go home. We have everything for our baby boy and he is going to be one spoiled baby boy." I told Edward.

"Baby boy?" Edward asked in confusion. Shit! I hadn't told Edward about our baby's gender. I had my appointment today and Edward was at college so I went with Alice and then we were here…shopping.

"Yeah. I found out –" Alice cleared her throat. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry. _We_ found out the baby's gender today before being dragged shopping by your little evil pixie sister." Edward laughed while Alice glared. I smiled at her.

"Bummer. I was hoping for a girl, but a boy is fine with me. As long as you're with me, then I don't really mind what gender our child is." I laughed.

"Yeah, well, at least Emmett gets to teach him how to play football and be all manly!" Edward laughed.

"True. So…are you coming home now?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"All right, I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." And then I hung up.

"See? I told you he would call soon!" I told her as I put my phone away and picked up my many bags. I turned and headed for my car.

"Bella!" Alice whined.

"No, Alice. I promised Edward I was on my way home _now_ and I _want_ and _need_ to get home. I don't know about you, but being pregnant is making me _very_ tired." Alice sniffed as she followed close behind.

"Fine! But we are going shopping soon!" She vowed.

"Not for another ten months or so." Alice glared at me. I rolled my eyes and put the bags in the boot before getting in.

- - -

Eight months and I was _huge_! Edward always talked to my stomach, well not my stomach but our baby in my stomach who we were going to call Blake, and was around more, he would be graduating soon and after the baby was born, we would head to Perth and start our life up over there.

- - -

I had never felt so much pain! Why was labor so painful? Alice had warned me about everything, but not this!! Another contraction hit and I swear I heard a bone break in Edward's hand, but he didn't look as though he was in pain. Once the contraction passed, I breathed heavily and Edward wiped the sweat away from my forehead.

"Are you sure I haven't broken your hand yet?" I breathed. Edward smiled and chuckled. He kissed my forehead.

"Not yet, love. I doubt you'll break it though…it takes a lot more force to break a hand." Edward replied.

"Not mine." I muttered. Edward chuckled again and then a nurse walked in with a doctor.

"How are we doing here?" The doctor asked as he looked at a clipboard. _How do you think it looks like we're doing? I'm pregnant and going into labor, which is bloody painful! Is that enough for you? _I thought to myself.

"She's fully contracted." The nurse informed the doctor. _Brilliant. _I thought.

**Edward's Point of View**

I was in the waiting room with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I remember walking out here and they all rushed up to me, wondering what had happened.

_"Is he born yet?" Alice demanded._

"_Is Bella okay?" Rosalie asked._

"_Is everything all right?" Jasper asked. I shook my head and sat down, placing my head in my hands._

"_Bella's fine…I think, but Bella had to go into emergency C-section."_

"_What?" Alice and Rosalie gasped. Emmett and Jasper were at a loss for words, Jasmine squirmed in Jasper's arms._

"_What happened?" Alice demanded._

"_I don't know, the doctor didn't say." I whispered._

**Bella's Point of View**

I heard the sound of a machine beeping, as though it was a heart rate machine. I opened my eyes and found myself in a white room with an oxygen mask on my face and a needle in my hand feeding a liquid into my body. I thought about what had just happened. I had fully contracted and then the doctor suddenly mentioned something I didn't understand. I was wheeled away from Edward. Wait, contractions? I placed my hand on my stomach to find it flat. I shot up and winced as my stomach throbbed in pain. I lay back down and my breathing sped up as I wondered where my baby was. Where was Blake? A nurse came in shortly and walked over to me.

"Glad to see you're awake." She smiled at me and removed the oxygen mask from my face. "You're heart rates a bit high, are you all right?" The nurse frowned at me with concern.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

"Who?" The nurse asked in confusion.

"My baby. My husband!" The nurse nodded.

"I'm going to wheel you to your room and then you're husband will join you. You'll see your baby shortly." The nurse promised. I nodded and tried to slow my breathing, I would see my baby soon. He was going to be fine.

**A/N: The baby is born!! The quicker you review, the quicker I update!!**


	44. Time Passes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 44 – Time Passes

I sat in my room, in my bed, holding my baby in my arms as he fell asleep. I hummed him the song that Edward and I had sung when we had found out that we were having a baby. I smiled as my baby's breathing deepened. Edward and I had named our son Blake, Blake David Cullen. I didn't really like the name David, but Edward liked it so that was fine by me. I continued to rock Blake in my arms and I looked up when I heard the door open. Edward closed the door silently and smiled at me as he made his way over to me. I smiled back and he bent down to kiss me on the lips.

"How's our baby boy?" Edward asked as he perched himself on the edge of the bed, next to me. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and held me to his side, I leaned into him and we both admired our new baby.

"He's fine, sleeping now." I whispered as I stroked his head gently.

"How are you?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"Tired, but completely thrilled." I smiled up at Edward. Edward smiled back down at me and stroked Blake's head gently as he stirred. Edward had said that Blake looked like me, but I reckoned that Blake looked more like Edward. Blake had Edward's eyes; nose and lips but he had my blush.

- - -

Blake was one year and five months old when Edward and I moved to Perth and I was glad that he was a quiet one. He barely cried, apparently to mum I was a quiet one too. Mum and dad were ecstatic to meet their grandson and Liam, well Liam will be Liam, was thrilled to be an uncle and that I was coming back to live in Australia. Apparently I could meet his wife, who I already knew and had pointed that out to him but he said it didn't matter, and two children. Liam had twins, two baby boys named Edward and Emmett. Liam had named his kids after meeting Edward and Emmett, don't ask me why, but Liam and his wife loved Emmett and Edward and I was glad that they had taken such a liking to Edward and Emmett.

We arrived at my parent's house and we walked to the front door. Edward knocked and I held onto Blake. Mum answered the door.

"Bella! Edward! It's so good to see you! You don't know how glad we were to hear that you were coming to live in Perth!! And this is Blake?" Mum opened the door and hugged us both before spotting Blake and cooing over him. We walked inside and followed her outside where my dad, Liam, his wife and two children were.

"Bella! Edward! Good to see you!" My dad smiled at us as we walked into the backyard. Dad hugged me and shook Edward's hand.

"Bella!" I looked over to see Samantha, Liam's wife, with Edward and Emmett on her lap.

"Hey Samantha. How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm well. How are you?" She asked.

"Getting better." Samantha nodded in understanding.

"How old is Blake?" She asked.

"One year and seven months." I smiled down at Blake who was looking around at everyone with wide green eyes.

"He has Edward's eyes." Mum stated.

"I know. Don't you think that I know the color of my son and husband's eyes?" I said in a teasing tone. Mum chuckled.

"How old are Emmett and Edward?" I asked Samantha.

"Three years. Really noisy buggers they were and still are!" I laughed with Samantha.

"Our Blake is rather quiet."

"Just like you were." Liam spoke up from behind me. I turned and saw my big brother smiling down at me.

"Little Liam!" Liam scowled at me.

"You seriously need a new nickname, Bellie boo!" I shrugged.

"Who cares?"

"Me." I rolled my eyes.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"Good. A little tired, but good. You?"

"Recovering."

"I can imagine." I shook my head at Liam.

- - -

Edward was over in America visiting the family while I was at home with a three year old Blake. I was so happy living with Blake and Edward in Australia. Edward and I had great jobs and were completely able to support our family, Edward was a doctor at the St. John of God hospital and I was a lawyer. Not the huge kind who go to court, but the kind who dealt with divorces, restraining orders etc.

I was pregnant again with twins this time; I was about three months along and thought that nothing could be better as I walked into our house with Blake on my arm and the mail in my hand. I set Blake down and he rushed to his little playroom while I sorted through all the mail. Edward would be coming home in a week or so and would be helping around more. Of course Alice would be coming home with him, she had to decorate the twins room, which I was going to find out the gender tomorrow. No important mail so I left to go to the kitchen to start preparing Blake's dinner. After dinner, I tucked Blake in and started to read him a story. Blake loved it when Edward or I read him a bedtime story, particularly Beatrix Potter stories.

"Which story shall we read tonight, Blake? Peter Rabbit, Squirrel Nutkin or Two Bad Mice?"

"Squirrel Nutkin, Squirrel Nutkin." Blake clapped his little hands and smiled hugely as he answered. I put away the other two books and sat on the edge of his bed. Blake lay down and settled in to listen to the story.

"The tale of Squirrel Nutkin." I started, "this is a tale about a tail- a tail that belonged to a little squirrel, and his name was Nutkin. He had a brother called Twinkleberry, and a great many cousins: they lived in a wood at the edge of a lake. In the middle of the lake there is an island covered with trees and nut bushes; and amongst those trees stands a hollow oak-tree, which is the house of an owl who is called Old Brown." Blake listened intently as I read the story to him, but soon I could see his eyelids dropping. I smiled and continued to read, making sure he was fully asleep before I stopped.

"The squirrels filled their little sacks with nuts, and sailed away home in the evening. But next morning they all came back again to Owl Island; and Twinkleberry and the others brought a fine fat mole, and laid it on the stone in front of Old Brown's doorway, and said- 'Mr. Brown, will you favour us with your gracious permission to gather some more nuts?'" I looked at Blake and found him asleep. I closed the book and kissed the top of his head, Blake stirred and I prayed that I hadn't woken him. I turned off the light by his bed and started to leave his room. I was about to close the door when I heard a soft voice call me.

"Mummy?" I sighed and opened the door.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why did you stop?" Blake asked sleepily. I walked back into his room, turned on the light by his bed and sat down on the edge again.

"Because I thought you were asleep." I replied as I stroked his hair.

"Don't stop." He mumbled. I sighed and opened the book to the page I was at.

"Where was I? Oh yes, right here. But Nutkin, who had no respect, began to dance up and down, tickling old Mr. Brown with a _nettle_ and singing-

'Old Mr. B! Riddle-me-ree!

Hitty Pitty within the wall,

Hitty Pitty without the wall;

If you touch Hitty Pitty,

Hitty Pitty will bite you!' Mr. Brown woke up suddenly and carried the mole into his house." I stopped quickly to see Blake with his eyes closed. I continued to read anyway. "He shut the door in Nutkin's face. Presently a little thread of blue _smoke_ from a wood fire came up from the top of the tree, and Nutkin peeped through the key-hole and sang-

'A house full, a hole full!

And you cannot gather a bowl-full!' The squirrels searched for nuts all over the island and filled their little sacks. But Nutkin gathered oak-apples- yellow and scarlet- and sat upon a beech-stump playing marbles, and watching the door of old Mr. Brown." By now Blake's breathing was deep, even and regular. I closed the book and put it on his bookshelf, kissed the top of his head, turned the light off and walked out the room. I got into my own bed and spent ages trying to get to sleep. I hated trying to sleep alone; it was so much easier to sleep when Edward was with me. After what felt like hours, I drifted off in a peaceful sleep, dreaming of my Edward and our family.

I went to my appointment and wished Edward could be here with me to find out the gender of our twins, but sadly he couldn't.

"Mrs. Cullen?" The doctor called as I sat in the waiting room. I stood and followed the doctor. "Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor asked, as I was about to have my ultrasound.

"Yes please."

"All right then. This might be a little cold." The doctor informed me as she placed the gel on my stomach and she was right, it was a little cold. I watched the screen carefully as she pointed out the hands, feet, head etc. I was so wrapped up in watching my little babies that I didn't hear her tell me the gender. "Mrs. Cullen?"

"Sorry. What was that?" The doctor chuckled.

"I said, congratulations you are going to have two baby girls." A single tear ran down my face, two baby girls. I was blessed, _we _were so blessed.

**A/N: What do you all think? The next chapter will be the last and it shall be good! Promise!!**


	45. Epilogue

**A/N: Here you have it, the final chapter of _Transfer_. Enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the charachters.**

Epilogue

**Edward's Point of View**

**Blake: 9**

**Andrea: 8**

**Michelle: 8**

**Jonathon: 6**

"Mummy! Mummy! Watch me!" Blake called as he waved his hands above his head.

"I'm watching." Bella promised him. Blake dived in and Bella smiled and clapped as he surfaced. "You're doing so well!" She told Blake as he swam over to us. Alice and Jasper were visiting us with their baby Jasmine. Jasmine, Andrea and Michelle were playing in Andrea and Michelle's bedroom, playing Barbie's or something. Though Jasmine was eleven or twelve, her younger cousins dragged her to play Barbie's. Rose and Emmett were here too with their twin boys Jake and Chase, who were swimming around with Blake and Jonathon. I wrapped my arms around Bella,

"Perfect isn't it?" I whispered in her ear.

"It is." Bella agreed. I looked around at our family all together and with kids. The timer went off in the kitchen and Bella left my arms. "Dinner time!" Bella called as she came back outside with some food.

"Yummy!" The kids yelled as they got out of the pool, grabbed their towels and started to dry themselves off before sitting at the table. Bella walked back inside and went to grab the rest of the plates while I walked towards the hall where Andrea, Michelle and Jasmine were.

"Andrea! Michelle! Jasmine! Dinner time!" I yelled.

"Coming!" They yelled back in unison. I walked back outside and sat next to Bella, who was sitting next to Jonathon and Blake. Next to Blake was Jake and Chase and then Rose and Emmett then Alice and Jasper. Jasmine came out and sat next to Alice, Alice gasped.

"What did they do to you?" Alice demanded.

"A make over." Jasmine replied dully. Andrea and Michelle came out and sat next to me.

"Andrea. Michelle." Alice spoke with a warning tone. Andrea and Michelle giggled.

"Sorry aunt Alice, but she looks nice!" Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed Jasmine's hand as she stood up from the table.

"Excuse us for a moment." Alice smiled before walking inside.

"Fixing her make up?" Rose asked Jasper.

"Oh yeah." Jasper replied.

**Bella's Point of View**

**Blake: 16**

**Andrea: 15**

**Michelle: 15**

**Jonathon: 13**

"Michelle, you're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs. Michelle was going out with a few of her friends.

"Sorry!" Michelle replied as she came down the stairs. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a green top, which was from Alice, along with her favourite flats. She also had the accessories, which were also from Alice, her green eyes stood out with her top and she smiled at me. "How do I look?" She asked. I then noticed her hair.

"What did you do to your hair?" I asked. Michelle rolled her eyes. Her hair used to be a dark brown, like mine, but now it had lots of blonde bits through it and she looked like a blonde. I didn't see why she didn't like her hair, I never used to like mine but I never bothered to change it.

"Not the reply I was looking for." She muttered.

"Why did you change your hair colour? It was nice brown before." I also noticed that her hair was shorter, she had a side fringe that covered her right eye and her hair was layered and just below her shoulders.

"Because brown is boring!" She replied. Michelle looked at me and backtracked once she saw my expression. "Well, brown is boring on me…not you." I looked at her in disbelief. "Um…I'm gonna go."

"Not to late!" I called as she started making her way to the door.

"When am I ever late?"

"When your sister is partying." I informed her.

"Fine. I'll give you that. Love you!" I sighed. Andrea was a true teenager; she dyed her hair black with random streaks in it, she never talked to us much, she was spoilt and she went out to parties, skipped school and drank. I was beginning to worry about her with her very low grades. I was beginning to think that she should be shifted to a different school. Blake came bolting down the stairs along with some of his friends.

"Bye mum." He said as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the football. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Bye." I waved to him as he walked out. Blake was a good kid, he always attended school and class, and he did his homework. He was popular at school, but not like the popular school boys who took drugs etc. Blake played sport, didn't drink, ate healthily and was doing really well at school. Emmett was very proud of him, due to his football obsession though Emmett didn't realise Australian football was different to American football, Edward was also proud of him. Blake was going to try and become a doctor when he left school. Jonathon was upstairs, alone, watching T.V. I decided I would go and join him. I walked up the stairs and found Jonathon on the couch watching a silly soap opera T.V. show on DVD. I think it was called _Neighbours_.

"What are you watching?" I asked Jonathon.

"_Neighbours_." Jonathon sighed.

"Why don't you invite a friend around?" I asked as I stroked his hair.

"They're all busy on the holidays, mum. You know that." He muttered.

"I'm sure one of them has to be around."

"None." He sighed. I looked out at the sunny afternoon. I was glad that Jonathon was a really good kid, but I felt that he didn't have anyone to hang out with today.

"How about we go to the park today and play some football?" I asked.

"Okay." Jonathon jumped up and walked downstairs. We both grabbed our shoes and Jonathon got the ball while I grabbed my keys and football.

"Let's go." I smiled down at Jonathon as we left the house, locked, and walked to the park near by.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you liked it _Transfer_. Thanks to all m reviewers, you have been so supportive of this story. I will let you know if I am writing a new story, please check out some of my other stories and review them if you like them.**


End file.
